Equality Naruto
by TheHybrid02
Summary: Young Naruto has runaway from Konoha promising his return in three years. During his 'vacation' he becomes strong, but not only in body he's matured slightly after being face with death & his Sensei. Even his dreams have started to change.Hin& N &Fem Haku
1. A Start to Greatness

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_The Start to Greatness_

Naruto had never been one to give up, but even he, an optimist, could only take so much. He was an orphan living in an orphanage, but even in the orphanage, where children had each other to forget their parental loss, he still felt like an orphan. After being constantly separated from his peers for no reason, he decided to dedicate himself to being outside the orphanage for as long as possible. Hoping the epidemic would remain within the orphanage.

Soon he understood that whatever made the orphanage bad also made the whole city bad. While outside the orphanage he was treated like a monster; inside he was treated as invisible. The only recognition he received was from the Hokage, but that was the problem, as Hokage, it was part of his duty to love the village as a whole, without singling anyone out.

Even at the tender age of eight Naruto had learned better than most how to survive on his own. The Third had given him his own apartment just after his eighth birthday and he'd been forced to learn responsibility quickly. From washing clothes, to buying food, he learned it all.

So for the next three years he tried to find his place in society. He tried everything from mimicking others, to pulling prank after prank, but nothing gained him the recognition he wanted. When he started attending the ninja academy he believed he'd finally found his place. But sadly nothing he wanted came from it.

In the three months that he'd attended the academy he'd found that somehow people, if possible, hated him even more. His instructors even refused to acknowledge him for his accomplishments. During the three months he'd been at the academy he'd shown he was intelligent, strong, and determined. He fell in the top ten percentile of the class, but had nothing to show for it in his opinion. He had no friends and people picked on him constantly. He became quite and placed a fake goofy smile on his face when he was spoken to. And that's how he continued for those three years of his life.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was October tenth and the class was discussing the events of this day. The day 'The Fourth' defeated the 'Nine-tail Fox'. It just so happened that today was his birthday as well, but he decided to keep it to himself. He'd learned long ago that this wasn't a day to celebrate anything, unless it was the Nine-tailed fox's defeat by the Fourth. This was the one day Naruto made sure to stay out of the villager's sights. It was the one day that villagers made it a point to take out their anger on him, and he wasn't taking any beating today. Iruka dismissed the class and Naruto bolted out the open window and using his limited chakra control, sped home, making sure to keep to the shadows. Any ninja watching would have been proud of such a promising student, stealth like that was mid chunin level at least.

Hours later after arriving home unscratched…

Naruto sat on his window seal and watched the sun fall behind the horizon. '_So another day ends.' _He sighed. _'I feel so…so…empty.' _He stared at the stars that were littering the darkening sky. _'There so beautiful I wonder if anyone notices when one goes out. I wonder if anyone would notice if I just disappeared. There are so many people living here nobody would notice. I could leave and start over. Nobody would even bother looking for me. I could be happy. Happy? I wonder how that feels.' _He sat watching the stars flicker above him, mulling over the idea. _'I'd be running away, but a coward I'm not! I just, need a break.' _With those thoughts he'd made up his mind. He would leave as soon as he was prepared. _'I was going to become a Ninja for all the wrong reasons anyways.' _His eyes traveled to the monument that held all the faces of the four great ninjas of Konoha. His eyes landed on the fourths face and he was overcome by a wave of fur real anger. _'Damn him…why me? Why? It's not fair. You gave me nothing to compensate for this curse.'_ He remembered the day he'd first found out what the Fourth had done to him.

**(Flash Back) **

He'd just escaped a few ANBU ninja by hiding in a trashcan. They'd also stopped just beside the trashcan he'd hidden in. So he was now trapped in his smelly hiding spot.

Their conversation had been right to the point.

_**ANBU-1**_ "I don't understand why they won't just kill the Nine-tail brat."

_**ANBU-2**_ "We've been through this, Naruto isn't the Nine-tail Fox, he's only its container."

_**ANBU-1**_ "He's still has that monster inside of him, I don't understand why The Third didn't just have the child killed after The Fourth sealed the Nine-tail inside of the brat, and make life easier on us all."

_**ANBU-2**_ "You'll never understand."

And with that they both sprinted off.

**(END)**

That's how he'd found out about the Nine-tail Fox that was sealed inside of him. It also explained the markings on his stomach when he used his chakra.

He understood that he was the only thing keeping the fox from running ramped and destroying every thing in its path, starting with Konoha. He often wondered if he somehow released the fox, if people would look at him as a human instead of the Nine-tail itself, since it would be free and destroying the village while he stood and watched with everyone else.

His head drooped as his anger fell apart. He couldn't hate the Fourth he'd only been trying to protect those people he believed in. It wasn't his fault they were all a bunch of assholes.

He looked back at the monument and held out his fist toward the Fourths face. '_I swear that no matter what, I will become a greater ninja than you ever were! I'll show all of Konoha just how great I am when I return. I swear.' _

Naruto walked over to his bed; tomorrow he would start his preparations for his disappearance, but for now he'd sleep.

!#$&#!$!$#&$&$#&$$#!$!$#&)

I started this story because I'm sick of seeing Naruto portrayed as an idiot as well as ridiculously strong. So here's to a new story. Um… to those of you that are waiting for a new chapter to The Hybrid Angel I'm just taking a break before, I write bad chapter, but latest chapter, it's practically finished. The chapter should be up within a week of posting this. As for The Twisted Fang… don't hold your breath… as for this story got a lot of ideas for it and don't see any road blocks in the near future. R&R

Till Next Time…


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_The Great Escape_

Naruto couldn't believe how fast the week went by. His bags were packed with all his essentials. He sat by his window seal going over his escape plan once more.

"There all done." He smiled down at his work of genius. This was one of his best plans ever and there was no way the ANBU or anyone else for that matter had a chance of catching him.

'_Now for the hard parts, where to go and…'_ He stopped before finishing the thought, as he visibly shivered. It was just too horrible to think about.

He sighed as he looked at his geography scroll, according to scroll there are five great shinobi countries, and fourteen shinobi villages, counting the dragonfly village that was wiped out. He sighed after reading a little about each country. Most of them didn't sound all that appealing. More than one was on bad terms with Konoha, or was unmapped. So that left very few choices. He looked at his choices of hidden villages; Smoke, Sand, and Snow. There rest had too many strange things to happen to their shinobi. He sat and stared at his top three choices.

"Where do I go?" He asked himself aloud_. 'Smoke, Sand, or Snow? Well Smoke has never produced any important shinobi. So I'll pass on Hidden in the Smoke. That leaves the killer heat of Sand or the freezing cold of Snow.'_

He sighed after looking through a few magazines. Sand had produced some amazing shinobi, but everyone looked so tired. Then there were the pictures from Snow. They had produced some reasonably strong shinobi, but most of all the people looked happy.

Naruto smiled. He'd made up his mind. "I'm off to Snow Country!" and with that he walked over to his bag. Opening his bag he looked at the seven scrolls he'd packed and checked their labels; food, tent, clothing, weapons, books, a note for the Hokage, and a blank scroll. Sighing he left his bag on the floor and headed for the bathroom.

Naruto stood in front of his bathroom mirror. "It's time." With that he pulled out a bottle of Garnier Nutrisse Natea. "Good bye beautiful hair." With that Naruto started the grueling task of dyeing his hair.

An hour later Naruto stood looking at his now blackened hair. _'God I hate this. I look just like everyone else.'_ Sighing he put on his new clothing. A blue long sleeve shirt and some black pants.

Taking another look at himself in the mirror he questioned his decision. "Should I really do this? Has it really been that bad?" His mind raced through his memories not stopping on any particular one. "Yes it has." With that said he stuffed his orange clothing along with the bottle of dye into a garbage bag and head for door. Taking one last look at the place he'd lived in for the past few years and smiled. "I'm ready" Nodding, he snapped his backpack closed and slung it over his shoulder, with his garbage in the other hand he headed out the front door.

"Now for the fun part..." He smiled as he pulled on his ski hat.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto glared at the door were the jonin guard had failed to even be a challenge to get pass. It was simply a matter directing a beautiful young tourist the wrong way and having her to ask the jonin for help, the rest was easy. The jonin had been so focused with the girl Naruto had simply walked into the room and started copying down a few Ninjutsu from, The Scroll of Forbidden Seals.

"Stupid jonin, made this too easy." He mumbled under his breath while he finished copying his forth Ninjutsu.

"Is that so?" Naruto gulped as he turned to face the voice. _'Shit!'_ Naruto gave a nervous smile as he looked at the jonin. "I was…um…just making sure you were doing your job, and now that I know your doing so well, I'll be leaving now." He slid the copied scroll into his pants pocket as he spoke.

"How stupid do you think I am kid?"

Naruto eyes went wide as the ninja took a step toward him thinking fast he grabbed the real scroll and through it out the window. The reaction was just what he'd expected. The jonin jumped out after the scroll and he ran out the front door leaving his note hidden in a set of old scrolls, a few of which he pocketed.

After making his way to the front gate he prepared for his quick escape. Naruto drew four kunai an explosive tag wrapped around each handle. "OK time to go!" he threw each kunai towards their respective places.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Boom!" The first explosion was amazing. He'd never expected it to be so big, but he had loaded the tree with a few extra incase the one explosion didn't get their attention. This one explosion set off a small chain of explosions heading for the village. Naruto smiled as his second explosives kunai went off in a similar manner. But this one stating at an abandoned house and leading towards the villages Upper Class Clans.

'_Come on come on.' _ **Boom! **Laughing mentally, he couldn't believe everything was going perfectly.

He watched as the guards jumped away from the gate just as the explosion went off, kicking up tones of dust in its quake. _'NOW!' _He took off using the dust as cover as he exited Konoha's front gate. Not having much time, he quickly made his way into the forest that surrounded Konoha. Ducking down behind a tree he counted down his last little trick.

"Five, Four …Th-" Naruto watched as his last explosive tag went off a little early. He smiled as he watched his last prank Konoha would see for a long, long time. Fireworks works went off all around the city. He smiled as he turned heading northwest.

"Snow Country here I come!"

!&(!#&!#!$()&)!)&!)!)(!&$(!($E&(!&$(!&$(!&($

Yeah, I know, Short, but it got to the point and it gave me some time to work out some thoughts on my other story, The Hybrid Angel. Enjoy the story because I like Naruto! OMG I loved Eureka 7 I'm watching the last episode right now! Great anime! I really mean great! I'm sad it was so short but happy at the same time. LOL just finished editing and started a new anime Scrapped Princess, but Youtube doesn't have more than the first 9 episodes! AHHH

(Garnier Nutrisse Natea it's a brand of hair dye) more reviews! Damn gtg!

Till Next Time…


	3. The Long Run

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_The Long Run_

Naruto shivered as the tiny droplets of rain soaked into his already drenched clothing. It'd been three days, three days of chakra enforced running, and he was tired, cold, and hungry. He ducked under a large tree as the rain continued it's down pour. "Two days of nothing but rain. I can't wait for snow country." He whispered bitterly.

"Oh ramen, I miss your delectable taste!" He sighed and turned to more important matters. _'It's getting dark, and I need shelter.' _Groaning he pushed away from the tree moving quickly through the rain. _'The rain is good, the rain is good.'_ He chanted mentally. '_The rain will wash away my tracks. That's all that matters.'… "_Stupid villagers, this is their fault." He looked down at his stomach. "Or is it mine?"…_'But I'm not the Nine Tail, I'm me, the stupid fox it just sealed in me.'…_ "Yeah that's it, I'm me and he's him." He picked up his pace slightly after coming to his conclusion.

Less than a minute after Naruto picked up his pace he tripped over a root and was sent flying.

"Whhhaa!!!!" Was the last thing to come out of Naruto's mouth as everything darkened.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hyuga Hinata sat quietly in the back of the class room. Four days, it'd been four long sad and boring days since she'd seen her blond crush. She was worried something had happened to him. _'All the times he'd come to class with bruises and cuts and laughed it off as nothing. Now she was starting to think bad things, dark things. Naruto never missed class and now he suddenly disappears for four days. Something was horribly wrong, but what?'_ She slipped further into her thoughts on Naruto as the minutes ticked by.

"**HINATA!?"** She nearly leaped out of her seat at the sound of a very annoyed Iruka-sensei yelling her name.

"S-Sorry Sensei." He sighed as the other children started to snicker.

"That's enough." He snapped, efficiently quieting the class. "Now, Hinata, can you answer the question?"

Her cheeks turned a light pink before speaking again. "S-sorry Sensei c-could you repeat the question?"

Smiling reassuringly he repeated the question. "Which art is considered the deadliest among shinobi?"

"T-the art of deception Sensei."

"Correct, now can anyone tell me why?" Sighing once again, he continued his lesson for the day only to be interrupted by the lunch bell. "Alright go on." He smiled as the kids cheered and raced out of the class room. 'So young, must be nice to have no worries.' He watched them quickly file out the classroom. While watching, his eyes landed on Hinata. It wasn't like her to daydream in class.

"Hinata, I'd like to speak with you quickly before you go to lunch."

"Y-yes Sensei?"

He sighed as she walked forward, head down cast. _'A Hyuga with no self of steam you would think the world had ended.'_ He mused. "Hinata, are you well? You seemed distracted today, is every thing alright?"

"Y-Yes Sensei. Sorry."

"Well you know I'm always here if you need to talk. Enjoy your lunch"

"Hai." She turned and walked away. Sighing Iruka flopped down in his seat and continued to grade last weeks test, only to be interrupted by Hinata's soft voice.

"S-Sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um…I-I was wondering w-when Naruto-kun w-would be returning to class."

Iruka sat there for a moment just staring at the young girl. '_Naruto? Where have I heard that name before?'_ He watched as Hinata's face turned a dark red as he thought.

'_Nar-u-to?'_ His eyes went wide. _'How could I've over looked that little heathen? All the pranks he'd pulled, since the first day he arrived, it's been prank after prank. That's why these last few days have been so peaceful, he hasn't been here. But he never misses class…'_ Iruka's eyes suddenly darkened. _'He's up to something big, and I'm going to stop him.'_ Iruka smiled sinisterly. _'After that I'm gluing him to his chair. No ways he's quitting after all I've put up with.'_ …

"**NARRRUUUTOOOOOOO!!!!"**

That was the last thing Hinata heard from her sensei as he jumped out their class room window.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Groaning Naruto cracked open his eyes. "Wh-what happened?" … '_Mmmm! It's so warm_ _and comfortable.'_ Turning his head to the side he grimaced at the tense muscles located in his neck.

"So you're awake?"

Naruto blinked a few times before a face finally came into view. "Wow so pretty." He mumbled.

The woman above him had sky blue hair and dark brown eyes and a nice … his face suddenly turned red as he noticed the way she was leaning over him and the view. He snapped his eyes closed.

"Well that was rude, so how are you feeling?"

"I'm really stiff."

"Well I'm not surprised. What the hell was a kid your age doing in the middle of the wood's."

"W-wood's?"

"Yes wood's. Don't play dumb with me. You're lucky I found you when I did. You looked half dead. Now answer my question what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm going to Snow Country."

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling that kind of distance alone?"

"No? I'm eleven and really strong! I'm going to be a Kage one day, and the whole village will have to respect me!"

"A Kage?" She blinked a few times? "Those are some pretty big ambitions kid, but that's beside the point. Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any." He mumbled.

"No parents, is that right? So which village are you from?"

Naruto looked at her a moment and decided to keep his mouth shut. Last thing I need is to leave a trail. "I'm not telling you."

"W-What! Why not?!"

"Because you might be an enemy shinobi, and plus you're a stranger."

The woman sat there at a total loss for words. "If I was an enemy shinobi you would be dead by now." Naruto visibly gulped.

"Anyways kid why'd you run away from home?"

Naruto mouth fell open. '_H-how in the hell did she know I ran away?'_ …"W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid kid. So stop acting like it ok." Sighing she stood up. "Look you're free to stay a while. It gets kind of boring staying here alone anyways. You can call me Sky everyone else does."

"You're an orphan too?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well not exactly, but my parents did pass away, I was a little older than you." She saw his face fall a little. _'So he really is an orphan.' _

"Oh." She frowned at the defeated look on his face. "Sky? Why do they call you Sky?!" She blinked a couple if time at the sudden change in character, rolling her eyes she flipped her sky blue hair around. "You know for a shinobi you're kind of stupid not to mention short."

"I'm not SHORT!!!"

"Whatever shrimp you should be fine in a few days. I found you half submerged in a puddle of mud. You're lucky I found, you another hour out there and you would have drowned." She laughed light lightly. "Who ever heard of someone drowning in mud?" She laughed some more as she walked out of the room.

Naruto closed his eyes as he relaxed on the soft bed. "I'm not short he mumbled." Sighing loudly he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**&#!($!)&)$(&!)&)!&)&)$!((!&$)(!)&!#(()!&)(&!()!)(&!))!((!()&)(&!)(()!&)(!(!)(&!)(()**

Sorry it took so long I was having trouble finding a place to stop. So now I have two chapters to post as soon as I edit the other. Dear God I wrote a 5,000 word chapter for the hybrid angel and the deleted it because it sucked. LoL… so now I'm working on it. **If you don't like something in this story ****tell me**

So until next time…


	4. Quick Recovery

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto, and that I in no way own or take credit for.

_A Quick Recovery _

Several hours later Naruto awoke feeling slightly refreshed, but stiff all over. Yawning he slid out of the bed and stood on his shaky feet. "Guess I'm a little tired." He mumbled.

Standing up straight, Naruto suddenly felt the need to relieve himself. Stumbling over to the door he managed to open it. "…Clothes?" Naruto groaned as he noticed three other doors. He was exhausted and this little adventure to the bathroom was taking its toll. The physical exhaustion struck him like lightning. His legs cramped and he slowly fell backwards.

Naruto grunted as someone caught him mid fall. He grunted in pain. _'Damn that hurt but I guess it was better than the floor.'_

"For the love of God! Do you have some sick fetish with floors or just like playing in the closets?" Naruto looked up at his savior and mentally groaned. It was Sky holding him upright.

"Where's the bathroom?" He grumbled out while still being held.

Sky giggled as she looked at him. "Well last time I checked it wasn't in the closet." Naruto frowned at the woman making jokes when he had to pee.

"THE BATHROOM please!" Naruto half yelled and wined.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah I'm ok now."

"Good." she supported him to the bathroom. "Ok I hope you can handle it from here because this is as far as I go." Naruto glared at the girl before closing the door and doing his business.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sighed as he exited bathroom. He felt a lot better now.

"Hey shrimp, time to eat, get over here." Naruto opened his mouth to yell, only for his nose to be assaulted by the smell of … _'Food! Real, tasty, hot food!'_ He used the wall to balance as he tried to make his way towards the wonderful smell as quickly as possible.

Sighing sky stood up and helped him over to the bed, and handed him the rice and fish.

"You know most people wouldn't even be able to stand after the position I found you in. Then again you should have some time of sickness but you seem fine. Well best not to question Gods good grace."

Naruto scoffed. _'Good grace, yeah right. Was it good grace when God let the Fourth seal this crazed fox inside of me?" _His thoughts were interrupted by the unexpected taste of the simple dish."Wow this is good, not as good as ramen, but still good."

Sky eyes bulged as Naruto sighed and patted his stomach. If you blinked you would have missed it. He'd eaten it so fast as if someone was going to take it.

"That was great."

"Glad you liked it."… _'If you even got a chance to taste it.'_

"Thank you."

"No problem. So, are you going to tell me where you're from yet?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You'd have to kill me first."

"Oh then it looks like the poison I put in that little meal of yours didn't go to waist. At least that's one way to get rid of you."

Naruto's eye where as wide as saucers. "P- p-poison?"

Sky face twitched and she watched the kids face, this was priceless. She leaned back and let out a round of laughter.

"You're laughing? Does everyone want me dead?"

Sky's laughter ended abruptly as she noticed that he was actually crying. "H-Hey kid I was only messing. Cheer up. I was only joking alright. I-I'll go get you some more to eat and with that she rushed out of the uncomfortable room. She'd never been one for comforting others." Sky entered her kitchen deep in thought. Something he'd said unsettled her.

"**Does every one want me dead?"**

'_How would – no better yet why would any child, especially his age, think people want him dead.' _She quickly refilled his bowl and returned to his side. She frowned as she noticed that goofy grin on his face. It unsettled her how quick and easy he'd masked his hurt with that goofy smile.

"Stop that!" She snapped.

"S-Stop what?" He asked genuinely confused.

"The fake smile, it's creepy. Plus you don't need to hide your feeling from me. I'm not a shinobi nor was I ever one, and I don't want you dead. Alright?" She watched as he nodded slowly.

"Good now eat, slowly, it's not going anywhere. Then rest some more." With that she stood and walked out the room.

Naruto was left looking after the women with a new found respect. Smiling a true smile he started on his meal at a slower pace.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iruka stood in front of the Hokage's office with bad news. _'This wasn't how this was supposed to go.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Iruka, please enter. What seems to be the problem?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you Hokage-sama, but I can't seem to find Naruto anywhere in the village."

"I'm sure he's fine just playing a harmless prank somewhere."

"Well you see, that's the problem." He shifted uncomfortably as the Sarutobi eyed him. "Naruto hasn't been to class in nearly five days."

"Why is it the first I'm hearing about this?"

"Well I didn't really notice he was missing until about a day and a half ago, and when I couldn't find him yesterday I continued the search today, but he's nowhere to be found."

"I'll have the ANBU locate him." Sarutobi eyed Iruka sharply before continuing. "You would do well to never let this happen again Iruka."

"Y-yes Hokage-sama." He said, before bowing and returning to his teaching duties.

Sarutobi stood and took a puff of his pipe before looking out over the village. '_Naruto what are you up to now?'_

Sarutobi felt the small shift in the air and turned to the ANBU captain with his dog mask on.

"Kakashi Naruto's gone missing I want him found it's been nearly a week."

"Is it possible he's out side the village?"

"The chances are slim, but then again he is Konoha number one surprising ninja."

Kakashi nodded before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

'_Find him Kakashi before someone or something else does.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(One Day Later OR Day 6)

Naruto sat in his temporary bed reading over his chakra scrolls. Turns out manipulating chakra isn't the easiest thing in the world. According to this book most ninja waist a lot of chakra when summoning it for use. The best way to avoid this is by learning to contain your chakra in certain parts of the body. _'It's similar to chakra enhanced running.'_ He thought.

Sky found Naruto sitting on the floor periodically releasing chakra from specific parts of his body. The only weird thing was she could see the dark purple Chakra from each release. She wasn't a Shinobi but she had to have some way of disguising her hair when she when out it attracted too much attention. So she'd learned some basic control along with some helpful jutsu's. "What exactly are you trying to do?" She asked curiously.

"I'm learning to better control my chakra. I started this morning and I'm finally getting the hang of it." he said with a excitement.

"You must have a tone of chakra to have been doing this for so long, most chunin would have died from chakra depletion!"

"Hey. How do you know so much about chakra? You said you weren't a shinobi!"

"Just because I know a little about chakra doesn't make me a shinobi. Even I know a few useful Jutsu."

Naruto selective hearing decided it was time to help the blue eyed boy out, **"………….I know……Jutsu." **Were the only word that Naruto heard.

"You do, can you teach me?!" Sky nearly fell out of her chair. Something told her he'd only heard the Jutsu part of her explanation. _'Idiot.'_ She though bitterly.

Stifling her annoyance she considered the idea. The kid could kill himself with all that chakra if he over powered a jutsu. Well that made the answer easy. "No."

"What! Why not?!"

"You can't control your chakra. You were using way too much chakra for any jutsu I know."

"I can use less! Lots less, I swear look**Kawarimi no Jutsu**!"

Sky watched as Naruto disappeared and a chair was left in his place. "What the hell?"

"See! That doesn't take much chakra at all."

She watched him for a few seconds before agreeing. "I'll teach you a jutsu that will work much better that that horrible dye job on your head."

Naruto was shocked. '_She saw through my disguise and is offering me a better one? Maybe she wasn't so bad.'_

"Come on shrimp, I don't have all day."

'_No she's really that bad.'_ He thought sadly. '_I've got to stop with all the wishful thinking.'_

Naruto stood and stretched, for the most part he was back to normal and planed on leaving tomorrow after breakfast. For now though he was going to learn a new jutsu, even if it wasn't a super killer move like the ones from the forbidden scroll.

Throwing on a green long sleeve shirt with a pair of gray pant he followed her into the kitchen.

"Alright there's only one warning, using too much chakra will force all your hair to fall out."

Naruto looked at her with his mouth open. "M-my hair fall out, you mean like bald?"

"Well not forever, just until you grow it back." She was laughing on the inside. This kid was way too easy, the poison thing hadn't gone well but this was ok.

Naruto kept imagining himself bald and was starting to wonder if he really wanted to learn this jutsu. That was, until sky spoke up.

"What's wrong shrimp, Scared?" The amusement was thick in her voice.

Naruto knew she was taunting him, but he acted instead of using this knowledge. "No I'm not. You just haven't shown me the hand seals!" he stated.

She laughed at the brave face he had on. "Ok fair enough. There are three hand seals, first, Snake then Sheep and for the color you add the Rooster while thinking the desired color. Got that shrimp?"

"Stop calling me that!!!" He growled. "How much chakra, and where do I concentrate it?"

She laughed lightly. "I'd start with the smallest amount of chakra and work my way up. As for where, try concentrating it in your fingers and simple rub through your hair when finished."

Naruto nodded and got to work. "Color, color, which color?" While Naruto decided on the color Sky slipped out of the room and retrieved a hand mirror.

Upon reentering the room she was met by an enthusiastic yell from Naruto.

"I Got It!" She watched as he ran through the hand signs; Snake, Sheep, Rooster. With that, he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sky didn't know when, but sometime between the time Naruto had finished the jutsu, and the split second that followed, he'd gotten her mirror.

"WHAT GIVES! Nothing happened!" He yelled in outrage.

Sky blinked a couple of times getting over the slight shock of her stolen mirror. Walking over she inspected his hair… '_That's weird it should have altered the hair even if only in the slightest.'_ Truly confused she parted his hair and noticed the problem instantly.

"Your jutsu sucks I cant believe I fell for – " Sky's fist connected solidly with his head.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, and go wash that dye out your hair… shrimp!"

"You're not the boss of me! Plus I don't have any more hair dye to redo it."

"For starters, this is my home you're a guest, so yes, I am the boss of you. Two, anyone could see through that horrid dyed job, and three, the jutsu worked. You just need to wash away the dye before your hair re-dye's itself." She blinked, and he was gone.

"What the…" The sound of running water alerted her to his whereabouts. Laughing lightly she turned around to make them lunch. She frowned as she noticed the black dye on her hands. _"Looks like the hair was bleached and the new color was left underneath. Strange, I've never seen that happen, then again I don't do dark colors."_ Washing her hands she registered the color he'd chosen, and shook her head. "Could he have picked a louder color?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto stood in front of the large mirror. "YAAATTAA!!! It worked!" Naruto gave his reflection a thumbs up… _'Orange is defiantly ny color.'_ He thought happily…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(&(!#&)!#)!(#(!&)$#!(!(#!(&!)&#()!&#)(#$!(#$(!$(!&#$)(!&$#()!$)(!&$$((!(!($(&!#$(&!$(!(!)!**

Ok you know what I used to write super long chapters for my older stories, and still do for one, but I found that these shorter chapters are easier to up-date quickly. Long chapters are hard to edit. SO theses will continue to remain short chapters. I've learned so much about hair dye it's creepy… Turns out you can't just wash dye out, you have to bleach it if it's super dark. So I just improvised a hair Jutsu!..LOL Well enjoy the story. Hope you like it. Oh, I fixed last chapter, instead of promising to be the Hokage, he claimed he'd be a Kage, which opens up a whole new world interesting possibilities. Um… I'm not editing chapters anymore. If you want to edit just say so. Remember no matter what happens this is a Hinata&Naruto fanfic.

Till next time…


	5. No Shortcuts

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto, and that I in no way own or take credit for.

_No Shortcuts_

How do you spell Naruto's last name? Sky has no real importance in this story! Her home is located at the northern edge of Fire Country. Understand that Sky was only there for the disguise jutsu thingy. We wont be seeing her for a long time, if ever again. As for Kyubi, I have no clue when I'm bringing him/her in. Kind of forgot about him to tell the truth. LOL I have an idea now!!! Wonder where it goes? Ok I hope that clears things up. I'm writing as fast as possible so please keep telling me to do it faster. Yes, that's right keep telling me. Who knows, it might actually work. Might take a small break after this, to up-date The Hybrid Angel I've been neglecting it, It's my first story and I've been doing amazingly well with it, considering I haven't up dated in a month…Inuyasha, haven't seen the new movies. Or the third Naruto move for that matter. Well enjoy. Time skip in like 5 or 8 chapter for Naruto.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Kakashi, what have you found?" Asked the Hokage from behind his desk.

"Hokage-sama it seems that Uzimaki Naruto has vacated his apartment. We have also concluded that he's not within the villager walls.

"I see. It seems that we have quite the dilemma."

"We believe he left through the northern gate during last weeks unexplained series of explosions and fireworks."

"Naruto was always a genius when it came to pranks, guess he found their true potential." He laughed lightly.

"Hokage-sama what will you have us do?"

Sigh "Naruto is a danger to this village and himself, while he's out there. I want him found. Take a team and bring him back to the village, unharmed. I have no intentions of provoking the boy into trying to leave the village again. Is that understood Kakashi?"

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"Good, this is partly my fault for being so careless, but that's beyond the point."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama for interrupting, but we have another reason to find Uzamaki."

"And that would be?"

"The same day Uzamaki left the village, a boy his age, also broke into the room holding the forbidden scrolls."

"Why wasn't…"

"The jonin on guard said the intruder throw the scroll out the window before disappearing. The report was placed, but I assume that with all this paper work has yet to reach your eyes."

"Is that all?"

No, we believe the boy was Uzamaki. Because the boy had his hair covered, and this was found with the scrolls this afternoon." He said producing a scroll from his kunai pouch. "It's addressed to you." He placing it on the desk.

"Good work Kakashi. Now go find Uzamaki Naruto."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi smiled as Kakashi disappeared. He was one of the best, intelligent, reliable, even if he was a little on the lazy side. Picking up the scroll Sarutobi leaned back in his chair. He smiled as he observed the scroll, it was most defiantly from Naruto, the large blue spiral seal was his. Breaking the seal Sarutobi unrolled the scroll.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was near midnight, Naruto collapsed on the ground breathing heavily with a satisfied smile on his lips. "I did it!" He said happily before falling into a deep slumber.

**(Flash back)**

_Naruto had woken up in Sky's home earlier than usual. It was time he continue his journey to Snow Country. After a light breakfast courtesy of Sky he'd made his way to the front door with us back pack and new scroll. Sky had written him a few handy Jutsu as a goodbye present and given to him after breakfast. He'd been surprised to say the least. _

_Before he'd left from the small porch she pulled him into a hug, and kissed him on the head, telling him to come back and visit. Being thoroughly embarrassed all he could do was nod dumbly before he headed for the road. The effect wore off less than thirty seconds latter when she called him a shrimp, and warned him about being stepped on. He'd yelled at her then said goodbye and took off running before she could say anything else._

_Naruto had stopped traveling just as the sun dropped behind the horizon. He then pulled out the scroll with the forbidden jutsu on them, and hadn't stopped training since. _

**(End Flash)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarutobi sat in bed reading Naruto's letter for possibly the fiftieth time. It was interesting to say the least. He started the letter:

_Dear Old Man, _

_I wonder how long it took you to figure out I was gone? A month, two months, a year? Well as long as you get this I don't care. I've decided I need some time to think about my position in the Hidden Leaf Village. I hope to make it back in two or three year depending on how everything goes. I'm going to get really strong and when I return the whole village will have to respect me. I'm going to make everyone see me for me and not that stupid fox. So you better be ready to hand over that hat over Old Man! I planed on taking some jutsu from that forbidden scroll. I'm almost positive I did it. The guard was a pervert and really easy to distract, but don't worry I'll keep those jutsu safe. You know the village security really is kind of sad, I set up all those explosives and nobody even noticed. Did you like the show? Those fireworks will be my last prank for a long time so I hope you did. I dare you to try and find me!_

_See You Later Old Man!_

Sarutobi sighed. Something in his gut told him the ANBU team wasn't coming back with any useful information. Laying down for a well deserved rest he spoke into the darkness. "Naruto, be safe."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto woke up mid afternoon to the loud grumbles of his stomach. Yarning he stood and rummaged through his scrolls, Smiling he pulled out a summoning scroll labeled _Ramen._

'_The most important meal of the day, breakfast!' _He thought happily.

Quickly opening the scroll and releasing the seal he watched as a two weeks supply of ramen piled up in front of him. Looking down sadly he remembered that he had a long way to go before reaching Snow.

"Now is not the time to be greedy." He quickly grabbed a random cup and resealed the scroll.

Moving quickly he gathered wood and started a small fire under a small pot he'd brought. He sat quietly as he watched his water boil and thought back to last nights training.

He'd finally gotten the hang of the Kage Bushin, and even perfected the technique just before passing out. It had been ridiculously difficult too. Every time he made a bunch of bushin, none would have equal strength. I was frustrating at first but now… he smiled evilly at the thought of anyone ever trying to hurt him again. _'They won't stand a chance.' _His water came to a boil and he ate a quick meal and headed off toward the Land of Water. According to Sky, he could take a boat to The Land of Water, and after crossing Water he'd take another boat Right to Snow Country. So that was the plan.

Naruto had been walking for sometime before he pulled out a book on advanced chakra control. Read through the first three pages he was completely confused.

"How the heck am I'm supposed to become Hokage while climbing trees and walking on water." He mumbled angrily.

"Stupid book, I mean how hard can it be to climb a tree with chakra?" Taking a running start he pumped chakra into his feet and started to run up the tree. Or that's what he wanted to happen. After his first step he was launched backwards into another tree. Growling angrily he repeated this process several times before he sat down pouting.

Naruto sat on the ground Indian style hunched over with his elbow on his knee, and chin in palm. It was obviously from his posture he was thinking. With a defeated sigh he reached into his pack and brought out the advance chakra book. "Guess I have to read it. All of it." Strapping on his back pack he walked off reading his Chakra book. _'Bring it on book! Your boring pages won't stop me from becoming Hokage!'_….. "You better believe it." he whispered darkly.

**#&)#$&#$&(($&($&()()&&?$&&$#$#$&()#$&()(()$#$&(#$&()#$&($\&$#$&**

Yes this is the end of the chapter. Next chapter, there will most likely be a small time skip. I want to get to the interesting stuff. Oh and I can't wait! This is going to throw the rest of the manga and anime off. I mean I'm pretty much not using most of the manga or anime. I'm not sure what I'm going to keep from it though…. Holy crap, have any of you seen the anime death note??? It's freaking amazing!! Who would have thought, an anime, about a notebook that you can kill people with, could be so freaking amazing!!!!!! I LOVE YOUTUBE!!!!!!!! And Mediaminer….

Till next time…


	6. The Run To Maybe

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_The Run to Maybe_

Naruto's week had been very productive. After three days and four nights, he was armed with two new jutsu's and happily reading his chakra books.

After he'd finished the tree climbing exercise his, Kage Bunshin had been a lot easier to control and summon. Turns out the tree climbing came in handy, after he accidentally tried sleeping in a wolves den, and ended up spending half an hour sitting in a tree reading over the howls and growls of the wolves below.

During his reading he came across something that had truly interested him; seals. Ever sense, he'd been completely entranced by the usage of seals. Not just hand seal but seals placed on paper, curse seals, and seals that held chakra. The best part was, these were only the scrolls he'd bought on seals, not the three he'd taken on his way out of the forbidden scrolls room. He only grabbed them because they looked old like the forbidden scroll.

On his forth day, he made his way onto the boat that was headed to Snow County. During the boat ride, a child had fallen over board during a nasty rain storm, and Naruto had saved him. He use his limited water walking ability to get the child and his tree walking exercise to climb back onto the boat. The second he'd gotten the kid within the safety of the ship, a woman had hugged him and thanked him profusely. Naruto had never been praised for anything before, but now that he had a feel for it, he never wanted to let it go. He'd been a hero for the duration of the voyage.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had only been in the land of water for a day and a half and had already gotten himself into trouble. Breathing hard he swerved between the limited trees as a series of kunai landed where his head had been only moments before.

'_Damn, everything had been going so well too.' _He thought bitterly as he ran through the ankle deep snow.

**(Flash back)**

Naruto had stumbled upon a clearing around midday, to find two boys around his age fighting against a man, with a large sword on his back.

"I'm surprised that the hunter-nins haven't caught you two, when they do, you'll be killed." The large sword man said.

"I am Gozu of The Demon Brothers." Yelled out the tallest of the boys.

"And I am Meizu of The Demon Brothers, Do not underestimate us, Zabuza!" Interjected the younger brother.

"Demon Brothers, don't make me laugh." Zabuza ducked under a swing from their spiked chain as the brothers operated it in union. "You expect me to be your sensei? Me the _**"Demon of the Hidden Mist"**_ listed in nearly every bongo book, you two are hardly worthy of my skill." He laughed out as mist slowly started to cover the area. "You are fools, to become missing-nin with out the power or skill to survive. Your deaths will come swiftly from the hunter-nin."

During the whole ordeal they'd been fighting, and Naruto hadn't moved an inch. '_Missing-nin? Doesn't that mean they abandoned their village?'_ Naruto watched in aw as the fight continued.

Suddenly something hit Naruto. _'The Bingo book, is only for the deadliest of ninja. This Zabuza guy must be amazing.' _His surprise got the better of him."Wow." He whispered.

That's when everything gone wrong. The second the words had left his mouth two kunai came flying towards his position. Moving quickly he deflected the kunai with his own and jumped back with his kunai in a defensive posture, awaiting their next move.

He was surprised when Zabuza spoke. "Demon Brothers, I will train you, but first…_The mist start to clear as he spoke_…bring me that 'carrot tops' head."

**(End Flash)**

"Damn it all!" Naruto yelled as another kunai went whizzing past his head. _'Couldn't they aim at another body part!'_ He thought angrily as yet another kunai nicked his ear.

"How in the hell, does my head have a target on it?" His face paled as he remembered the color of his hair. Quickly going through the hand signs he rubbed his hand through his hair, and mentally thanked Sky.

He smiled as the next kunai missed him by a foot. '_Who would have guessed this jutsu would save my life.' _He mused. "Looks like the white hair really messed with their visibility." He murmured while ducking under a low branch.

He smiled as the Demon Brother kept pace with him. If it was one thing he was good at it was running away. He was the fastest in his class by miles, and it was all thanks to the villages. _'Be that as it may, it's their fault I'm out here, and I was running from them at the time.'_ He thought angrily. _'Damn it, I'm never going to get away from them, I'm leaving foot prints behind, no matter how good my chakra control is I still haven't perfected the walking on water technique.' _Swearing he looked for an escape root.

Taking a quick look behind him he saw the demon brothers starting to gain on him. "How in the hell, I haven't slowed down!" _'Have I?'_ He gasped as they moved one in front of the other in succession.

"Shit!"

Desperately he searched the area for anything that could gain back the advantage. His eyes locked onto an area where streams of smoke rose steadily into the sky. _'A village! I could lose them in a crowed.'_ He cried out when a shuriken connected with his left shoulder. The pain only resolved his legs to move faster. _'There!'_ A bridge could be seen just barely in the distance. Risking a glance behind him he saw the demon brothers rapidly gaining on him now. "I'm not going to make it to the village." Making a decision he continued to head for the bridge._ 'If I'm going to fight I'm doing it on solid ground!'_ Snow started falling moments before he reached the bridge.

He'd just managed to step on the bridge when a kunai caught him in the back of the leg sending him into a rough fall. He came to a stop in the middle of the bridge gasping for air and wincing in pain. The fall had forced the kunai deeper into his leg along with stretching the cut wider. Stealing himself he ripped the kunai out of his leg and readied for the oncoming attacks.

And come they did. "Little fucker!" Naruto heaved as a foot made contact with his stomach. "Damn it, Zubuza's probably gone because of you." Naruto screamed as another foot landed in his ribs with a dull cracking sound it was obvious that some ribs had been broken. Meizu grabbed Naruto by the color and lifted him up, as Gozu nailed him twice in the gut before delivering a massive right hook that ripped Naruto from Meizu's grip and sent him slightly further down the bridge. Naruto landed hard and felt it in every part of his body. 'Damn this isn't going well at all. I haven't even use my techniques on them.' He though bitterly, as they prepared their metal gauntlet's. Naruto stubbornly stood up and brought a kunai up. They attacked quickly disarming him and kicking him into the side of the bridge. Naruto screamed as his back mad contact with the side of the bridge. He collapsed on the ground. He heard their laughter. _'Their going to kill me.'_ Meizu and Gozu slowly advanced on him. He still had chakra left but how was he going to get away with his leg in so much pain. He watched as one of the demon brothers raised their clawed hand above his head, preparing for the final strike.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Suddenly Naruto found him self in a sewer like area. "What happened?" He looked down at himself. _'It's as if I wasn't fighting at all. Am I dead?'_ Completely confused he explored the tunnels.

Turning down, yet another corner, he noticed a large cage at the end of a particularly long corridor. Slowly making his way forward he spotted something big stir behind the cage. Looking like a giant shadow within the darkness of the cage.

"_**Come!"**_ A voice commanded from behind the bared cage. Moving forward slowly he saw two blood red eyes staring into him.

"_**Come!" **_The voice commanded once again. Suddenly Naruto felt a chill run through him and the corridor around him fade away. As awoke he heard a monstrous roar erupt from within his mind.

Naruto's eyes opened wide and he was greeted with the sight of a demon brother, impaled on a large icicle, while the other was staring to the side in shock. Naruto looked to where the other brother was looking and noticed a girl crying and chanting the word _**"No!"**_ repeatedly. The Demon brother suddenly turned and ran leaving his brothers dead body to rot, impaled on the icicle.

Naruto used his good leg and arm to pull himself over to the hysterical girl. "Hey are you ok? They didn't hurt you too did they?"

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment and noticed the ice lead from her to the demon brother. "Thanks for saving me, I can't believe those jerks were just going to kill be because someone said to. That was amazing what you did with the ice and stuff. Names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He tried his best to smile at the girl through the pain. She hadn't said a word but was finally looking at him. Naruto hated to ask this of a total stranger, but if that guy came back, he didn't stand a chance. And now that the snow was starting to come down harder it was crucial he find a place to stay.

"Hey girl? Could you help me, hide some where?"

She stood, walked over to him, and gently helped lift him off the ground. He was surprised by her sudden help. "Thanks a lot." He mumbled while grinding the pain away through his teeth.

Together they made their way towards town. Well that was his best guess. She lead him to a ice rink. Naruto felt like passing out. _'They really beat the shit out of me. Should have used __The Kage Bushin__ to get away earlier.'_ He stumbled as they ducked under something. "I'm an Idiot." He concluded sadly. Where ever they were cold winds had dissipated, but only slightly. Naruto lifted his head and took a good look around his surroundings; it looked like he was under a set of bleachers. He frowned when she offered him a ratty blanket and wrapped another around herself. _'She's like me, before the third gave me the apartment.' _He felt sleep starting to consume him, but he fought it off for the minute, and really looked at the girl who saved him. Her clothes were raged and the blanket was more of a rag. _'I used to live like this, when I ran away from the orphanage.'_ He thought sadly.

"Y-You never told me your name." Naruto yawned out.

"My," She coughed as voice came out hoarse, "My names Haku." He smiled, "Hey Haku-chan, could you help me take my backpack off?"

"Hai!" Naruto winced each time his one of his arms would move. During the one sided battle, he'd used them to block most of the strikes, and now he was wondering if it was worth it. His arms felt like rubber, and hurt like hell.

He sighed in relief as his pack fell to the floor. "We can share my sleeping bag!" He said, with the best smile he could muster. "It's got to be warmer than that blanket." She was looking at him as if this was some kind of trick.

"Haku-chan you don't like me very much do you?" The girl in question blinked a couple of time before untying the sleeping bag, and moving to sit next to him. Naruto smiled before allowing the darkness of sleep to swallowing him.

Haku sat still, looking like a life sized doll. When Naruto had fallen asleep, he'd literally _**'fallen'**_ asleep; right onto her shoulder. Already scared to her wits end she tried to move away without waking him, only succeeded in getting him moving closer with his body. Tired and stressed she was slowly losing herself to the warmth of the new blanket. Taking a quick look at her company she let her thoughts guide her. _'He looks harmless, and he's sharing his blanket with me, and he's not scared of my powers. Maybe he's safe, maybe he'll stay and be my friend.' _The maybe continued for a while.

Eventually Naruto's even breathing and warmth, sent her into a peaceful slumber as well.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zabuza frowned as he saw one of the demon brothers impaled on a large icicle as he crossed the bridge to town. "Carrot top appears to be more than I originally believed." He laughed at the orange haired freak. He actually survived two low level chunin, and scared the other off. _'Why do I feel as if something's missing. Maybe I actually wanted some minions.' _Annoyed he walked away to find some rich fool to steal from again.

**#$$&&$&$#$#$#&(&($#$$&&)&(&(&$&#$&))($&$#$&(($&$$&$#$#$#**

YES! YES ! YES ! I've been waiting to bring Haku into my story! AND YES I KNOW HAKU IS A BOY…but this is my story, **SO Haku is a GIRL.** Plus it's not that hard to imagine, now is it? LOL! I've decided sense Naruto is 11 now that Haku will be 12. So that's about it. Hope you like it so far. What the hell people, review, review, review!

Till next time….


	7. A Small Setback with Benefits

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_29 people have me on their alert list and I only have 16 reviews! Review you lazy Bunch of junkies!_

_A Small Setback with Benefits _

Sarutobi sat in his office listening to the ANBU that'd been sent to retrieve Naruto.

"We've failed to locate any trail of Uzumaki, Naruto. I'm sorry Hakage-sama."

The Hokage laughed lightly, which confused the ANBU team.

'_Has the old guy finally cracked'_ Wondered Kakashi, as his team mates had similar thoughts.

"Do forgive me, but it's to be expected from Konoha's number one surprising ninja." Stated Sarutobi with amusement. "It hurts me to say that a, child, has informed me of our own villages security weaknesses. So from now on all security will be up graded. Kakashi deliver these to all the guards at the gate." Kakashi took the papers before speaking.

"Hokage-sama what are we going to do about Naruto?"

"What can I do? Send hunter-nin after him? I'm sorry to say, Naruto never finished his schooling therefore he's only considered a citizen. Considering he avoided being found by an ANBU team such as yourselves, he should have no trouble surviving out there. Naruto is on his own, I can do no more." Kakashi nodded before disappearing with the rest of his team.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haku woke feeling warm all over, for the first time in a long while she smiled happily. The smile quickly faded when she tried to move and was gently pulled into another body. Turning her head slightly she found the white haired boy from yesterday spooning her. It was obvious he was still asleep by his even breathing and their close proximity. Struggling to keep calm as she slowly worked her way out of the embrace, which seemed to tighten every time she would try to move. Eventually she was free and scooted away from the strange boy. Haku smiled slightly as he continued to sleep let a couple of thoughts enter her mind. _'He's so kind to share his blanket with me. I wonder if he's all alone like me, maybe he'll let me stay with him. I'm so tired of being alone. Just maybe if I...' _She froze when she noticed what she was doing. _'Maybe, maybe, maybe, it's always maybe._ She concluded sadly. Taking a quick look out side she noticed the sun would be coming over the horizon any moment. She smiled slightly. Taking a quick look at her guest she made her way outside, to the only thing she loved more than life itself.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Naruto stood on top of the Hokage monument waving at the villager. He'd finally done it, he'd become the Hokage and every body respected and loved him. No more, was he the little kid that was picked on, beat on, or yelled at, he was a man that everybody would gladly fight and die for. He remained standing as the villager went back to their daily lives after a small speech. The warm sun beat down on his prone figure as he laid down to enjoy the day. _

'_**Nothing was going to go wrong, because he was the Hokage.'**__A cool breeze passed over him as he watched the clouds float by. __**'Yes.'**__He thought.__**'Everything's perfect.' **_

_Suddenly the cool breeze turned to a death shattering cold and the sky turned dark. __**'What's going on?' **__Quickly he jumped to his feet looking for the cause of the sudden drop in temperature. _

_The villages were suddenly surrounding him smiling with. One of them suddenly started to talk._** "You thought we would ever respect or love a demon like you?" **_There was a chorus of laughter that followed behind that statement. _

"**You should have never come back." **_Suddenly all the villages had blood shot eyes and were all holding pointed object ready to strike him down. _

"**Now Die Demon!" **_Shouted the villagers. Naruto tried to use the replacement jutsu, but nothing happened. He screamed as the pointed objects descended on him._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto shot up from his make shift bed completely terrified. Shaking and breathing heavily he tried to get a grip on reality. Checking his surrounding he quickly remembered the events from the other day. Letting out a deep breath he spoke aloud. "Thank God it was only a dream." Regrouping his thoughts and pushing the nightmare to the side he looked around for his new friend. Wonder were she went. Slowly he stood and looked down at the wound on his leg. It didn't hurt all that much any more. Yawning he stretched where he body would permit him to do so and decided to look for the girl from yesterday.

It didn't take long. In fact he'd found her the second he'd walked outside. He gawked as he looked upon the girl. Naruto had never seen anything so amazing. The girl was gliding across the ice like it was normal and every now and again she'd jump and do a little twirl. Naruto was entranced. _'That's so cool! It's like she's moving on air.' _He gasped as she suddenly stopped and kicked a thing sheet of ice into the air. Before she started spinning in one spot. Naruto watched in amazement as she spun around and around getting lower each time before coming up in a finishing pose. He watched as she bowed and blew kisses at the empty stands.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haku smiled as the wind whipped past her hair. She laughed after pulling off a simple toe loop. Before moving into a layback spin. Leaning back spinning on one foot with her arms lifted to the side. Smiling she came to a stop. Laughing lightly she bowed to the imaginary crowed.

She was in her own world. People were clapping, throwing flowers, chanting her name it was amazing. Her dream world was suddenly interrupted by real clapping. Nearly jumping out of her skin she spun around trying to locate her spectator, only to slip and fall. She quickly sat up to find the white haired boy from yesterday attempting to stand. She watched for a moment before getting to her feet and gliding over to him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sighed and decided to stay down for a little while. Groaning at the pain in his butt, he stared into the thick clouds that covered the sun. Naruto wrinkled his nose as a snowflake landed on its tip, and slimed as he became aware, just how close to snow country he must be getting, as more snow started fall. He mesmerized by the snow fall.

"It's so pretty." Naruto stated softly. Naruto froze as Haku's face was suddenly hovering directly above his. "Hi." Was the only thing Naruto could manage at the moment.

Haku was having similar problems with her speech patterns. "Hi…Are you alright?" She was a little worried, because he wasn't moving.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah I feel just great, but I think I'll just stay her for a little while."

Haku frowned. "Why's that?"

"…"

"You hurt yourself didn't you?" She asked.

"I'm just a little sore from yesterday and…"

"And you slipped and hurt yourself more, right?"

"Why do all girls have to be so smart?" He mumbled.

Haku giggled slightly before lightly blushing. "Here." She mumbled while reaching out her hand.

Naruto sighed and she helped him stand. "You know, the whole reason I came on the ice was to help you." her blush returned.

"You were worried… about me?" Surprise was evident in her voice.

"Of course, you fell because of me. I always screw everything up."

"Oh, not at all. I was being careless an-"

"It's ok I'm use to screwing up, so don't worry about it. I want to thank you again for helping me yesterday and for now."

"Um…" She shifted uncomfortably accepting that apology would mean accepting her father was right in labeling her a monster. She was suddenly hit with the memories she'd tried so had to forget.

_**(Flash Back) **_

Her breathing was uneven as she backed herself into the wall facing the front door. She was petrified of the people that stood before her, but more so of the man that lead them. _'No? No?! No…'_ She heard her own thoughts whispered continuously. She watched as the tears fell from her father's eyes as he lifted a rusty katana over his head preparing to bring down on her.

"Monsters…" was the only word he said before beginning the swing.

_**(Cut Flash)**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto looked at her and saw how troubled she'd become. "I'm sorry if I said something to upset you." Naruto said hastily. _'Maybe the villagers weren't too far off when they called me a monster, if I can make someone look like that with only a few words.'_ He thought bitterly. "I really am a screw up. I'll just leave, thanks for everything."

Haku was violently ripped from her memories as Naruto disappeared into her bleacher home. _'Leave! No he can't! I don't want to be alone again!'_ She was running for the bleachers, before the thought finished.

Naruto decided to leave the blanket for Haku as he strapped on his backpack. He was about to step outside when Haku barreled into him sending them both onto the floor. Haku landed on top of Naruto knocking the air out of his lungs, and forcing him to hit his head rather hard on the floor.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_Naruto, been at a training field all day improving his marksmanship and bushin making. He was proud, for this time he'd been able to make a perfect bushin and hit the bulls' eye eight out of ten times. He'd practiced till he couldn't move._

_It was dark and the rain had really starting to come down by the time he found the energy to head home. The rain was coming down hard by the time Naruto had made it back to the orphanage, only to find the gate locked. He kicked the gate and used some colorful words to describe his annoyance. He jumped as clashed of thunder in the sky, and ran to find a temporary place of residence. Naruto fallen multiple times looking for shelter and was covered in mud. This only made what happened next all the worse as he tripped, and bumped into a man outside a Kohan bar. Naruto tended to stay away from places like this, for people seemed more willing to attack him, and tonight turned out to be one of those nights as the man recognized Naruto for his unique qualities. _

"_Demon Scum!" The kick was swift and accurate for a drunk and Naruto had stood still too long in the rain, as his feet had sunken into the mud. The kick hit his stomach knocking the air from his lungs, and forced him to his knees in pain. It hadn't ended there as the man had pinned him to the ground and beat him till he passed out._

_The next two days hadn't been much better as the kids in hid class laughed as his bruised and cut up face._

_**(End Flash) **_

Naruto wasn't sure what had happened as his senses came back. He looked up read to fight. _'HAKU!'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haku had recovered a little quicker than Naruto, and was now sitting on his stomach, trying to think of something to say, only to open and close her mouth several times. "I-I…"

"Haku?" Naruto said confused. He'd finally shaken the fear off, but now that the fear was gone confusion had taken over, and now anger was boiling to the top. She had scared him, and made him remember one of his more painful memories. He watched as she started to say something only to stop before she got three words out.

'_She saved my life.'_ That was the thought that kept Naruto from screaming out in fear and anger. He started to head out from under the bleachers when Haku finally found her voice, and a little power.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" With her plea sheets of ice shot up to cover the openings under the bleaches.

_**(&&&())(&(&!!+!$()&$(!&$(!$)&!$)&!$(!&$&!&#$!(#&$!#$(&$(!($((?!)$(!)&(!&$)(!$)(!)$&()&$()!)$&!**_

Thanks to all the Wonderful reviewers! Your opinions and comments are appreciated!

This story isn't original … I found a story that scared me shitless with its similarities. I feel like I've stolen this from another, but I'll continue to write no matter what because I am determined no to fail. The Spring Time Of Youth, Shall Prevail!!!! I always did like Lee, because he works hard for what he obtains. Poor guy might actually look better after going on "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy"…Personally I don't get how a Homo can dress a straight guy…just doesn't seem logical. Plus if you that bad at dressing yourself, call your mother! I mean really I'm a guy and if I'm not sure about something I'm wearing, I just throw on blue jeans and a white-T! LOL Oh and when I write "review, review, review" that doesn't mean only give me three reviews! Jeez!

Till Next Time…


	8. Anchors Away

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

Review more!

_Anchor's Away??_

Naruto stood shocked, but not from the sheets of ice that prevented him from leaving. But from the word that Haku had yelled out.

"_**Don't Leave Me!" **_The plea played over and over as he analyzed it for rejections. _'Nothing…There's absolutely nothing negative about what she said. I'm not being rejected…I'm wanted?' _Naruto looked at Haku in disbelief. "W-What did you say?" He asked softly.

"Please, I… I don't want to be alone anymore." The tears slow fell down her face. "I-I, please don't go, j-just for a little longer. Please. Her face was bowed in sham of her tears."

Naruto just couldn't believe what was going on. All his life he'd looked for this, this, this thing he couldn't describe. He could feel it, this was it, that thing he was searching for, and now that he'd found it, he refused to believe it. Too good to be true, in his mind, he was so lost that he was starting to believe his dream had been real and he'd died and gone to heaven. Being Hokage seemed more likely than being wanted or needed.

"Do you really want me to, to stay?" She nodded slowly. Naruto was slowly starting to believe in reality. _'But what happens when she finds out about Kyuubi. She'll leave, and then I'll be alone again, and it'll hurt worse.' _ His thoughts were dark. "I'm sorry, I-I would, but I'm different. There's something bad inside of me, and people hate me for it. If we were friends they'd hate you too."

Haku gasped. _'He's got something bad in him too!' _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarutobi was angry with himself. He hadn't had a decent nights sleep in two nights, and now he know why. Kakashi stood in front of him in his normal ANBU gear.

"Yo." Sarutobi frowned at his lack of respect, but new it was how he greeted those he cared for.

"Kakashi get me three of our best Hunter-nin."

"Hokage-sama you're not going after Itachi again are?! Three Hunter-nin wouldn't st-"

"Kakashi I need your personal opinion on something." He watched Kakashi shift uncomfortably still believing he was going after Itachi.

"Don't worry yourself with Itachi." He stated calmly. Kakashi visibly relaxed. "Would you have let Naruto go so easily?"

Kakashi frowned under his mask. _'Naruto; the demon vessel that houses, "The Kyuubi". The boy was hated by most of Konoha, and constantly beaten. Would he have let him go?'_ The question has a difficult one. He sighed. _'Why do I always get the difficult questions!'… _ "Hokage-sama, I have two answers, if that's ok with you."

"Go ahead, but as you can see I've already made my decision, I just need to see if it was the right one regardless."

Kakashi nodded. "From a ninja's point of view I would never have let Naruto set foot outside of the village, and would have had a constant watch on him till the day he died." Sarutobi visibly flinched. "But on a personal level, I believe that Naruto will be much happier outside this village, but that also leaves him in danger of being hurt or worse. I would have found him, and set him up with a high ranking ninja. "

Sarutobi nodded. "Thank you Kakashi, now please get me those Hunter-nin, it's about time they did some work."

"Right away Hokage-sama"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was downtrodden, and it was shown clearly.

"I-I have something in me too. People don't like it, they, they tried to kill me because of it." Naruto looked up in surprise.

'_Is it possible that there's other's like me.'_ He was pulled from his thoughts as Haku started talking again.

"Lots of people were hurt because of it, and then my parents were killed because it was in me."

Naruto gasped,_ 'Were there other Kyuubi's out there?'_

"N-Naruto?" He looked up acknowledging her. "If you have to go, could I come with you? I-I won't slow you down I swear, and I…I can…"

Naruto's mind was still revolving around the possibility of there being other Kyuubi's, but that all changed when he realized what she'd asked. '_Come with me? She wants to come with me!' _he'd never felt so happy. 'Someone his own age really wanted to be around him, without being forced to.' So caught up in his new found happiness he fail to answer Haku's question.

Haku was fighting a losing battle in her mind, and that wasn't good for Naruto.

Naruto had finally come to terms with having a possible traveling partner when he felt a chill run up his leg. He face lit up in a genuine smile as he talked to Haku. "Well what are we waiting for let's go!"

Haku looked up to see a smiling Naruto. "We?"

"Of course! Who'd want to travel alone!"… _'Because I know I sure don't. I'll make her my friend.!' _ He looked up smiling at his ingenious plan.

Neither noticed the thin layer of ice that had worked its way over Naruto's shoes, and lower legs. So when he went to take a step, he tripped and fell face first on the ground. Haku scrambled closer and started to help him up.

Naruto looked at Haku and sighed. "Every time I try and help you I end up on the ground?" She giggled slightly, before looking at him nervously. "Can I really come with you?"

Naruto caught her eye. "Being alone it hurts." He whispered. "It hurts everywhere, and nothing ever helps it go away…" He gave her a goofy smile to cover up the painful memories that were trying to resurface. "But now that we have each other we'll never have to be alone again."

'_He really understands.' A smile graced her lips. _"Thank you." She gasped as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Wh-what are yo-"

"Only two people have ever hugged me in my life, and both time I felt happy. I just …never mind." He went to step back when Haku's arms tightened around him.

"Thank you." She whispered. A moment later they broke the hug.

Naruto laughed nervously while blushing and scratching the back of his head. "So…"

"So…?" She replied looking down and drawing circles in the dirt with her foot.

He looked around trying to think of what they should do. That when he really took notice of the ice walls. **"Amazing Haku-Chan!" **

Naruto had his face pressed up against the icy walls trying to see out. "This is so cool! Can you teach me!"

"I-I didn't, I mean, I don't know how I did it." Naruto saw talking about it made her uncomfortable, and switched the subject.

"Ok then! First, we need to get out of our icy home! Then…um…" He stomach answered for him with a series of loud noises. "I guess we eat." He said sheepishly.

"Hai!"

#($(!#&(!(!()!(&)(!&!()$&!)((&!#($&$()#&((&&#$)(&#(()#&)#(#&)(&#!((#(

Yeah, I know took a while to get up. Truth is I was waiting for three reviews before I placed this chapter, but whatever. Just so everyone knows I Fucking hate Wolf's Rain! I mean for God's sake who makes such a depressing anime, and they did it all in the last five episodes. The ending sucked too! I didn't get it! Ok I feel better now! Anyways Full Metal Panic is good so far, some great person put up the first 13 episodes, or was it 12! And Love Hina is good as well took me forever to start watching it! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter even if it's short!

Till next time…


	9. All Aboard

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_All Aboard!! _

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I didn't mean to." Haku replied while removing her hands from his bandaged knuckles.

"That's ok, next time I'll remember how strong your ice walls are!" Naruto sighed as he rubbed his sore hand. "Alright, on to plan B." He shouted while standing up.

Haku sat and watched as Naruto started to dig a tunnel under the mirrors before coming over to assist him.

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks."

"I just thought two would be better than one." Haku stated softly.

It took Naruto about ten seconds to realize how true Haku's words were, but… Naruto stood up. "Haku-chan you know two _are_ better than one, but I think ten would be even better." Naruto smiled brightly while bring his fingers into a familiar cross sign.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sky sighed as she walked to the front door. _'Who the hell could that be?'_ There was another knock at the door before she could reach it. "I'm coming, you impatient idiot!" She got to the front door and ripped it open. "Oh my God! Is it Halloween already?"

The person in front of Sky nearly fell over at the absurd question. _'I told Sarutobi these mask were stupid.'_

Sky was really confused. 'How the hell could it be Halloween already?!'… "Well that's a nice mask little girl, but I seem to have forgotten the date. I might be a little…"

The person in front of Sky sighed before interrupting. "I'm sorry Miss, but I'm a Hunter-nin looking for a young boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Have you seen him?"

Sky blinked a couple f times before speaking. "S-so it's not Halloween?"

The Hunter-nin sighed before shaking her head.

"What a relief! Kids can be truly terrifying if you forget. I remember this one tim-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for this missing child." The Hunter-nin pulled out a picture of a younger Naruto.

"I don't see many blond haired kids, but I'd know that stupid grin anywhere. He left about a week ago."

"Where to?" The Hunter-nin was more surprised than she let on. 'That kid got some pair of legs! Jesus Christ that mean he made it to the boarded in three days! Amazing.'

"Lets see…" Sky struck a thinking pose, before speaking. "Why's he so important anyways, I mean it's just one orphan, right?"

"It's more important than you could ever believe. That child's a danger to himself, and people around him without the proper protection."

"I don't understand. How can a child be so dangerous? And doesn't it seem kind of silly to try and find someone so dangerous."

"You don't understand the situation, that child has something… powerful, locked inside of him. If something happened to him, The Third would never forgive himself. The boy hasn't had the easiest life thanks to the villagers."

Sky turned sharp eyes on the woman dropping the dizzy act. "Are you worried about the child or what will happen to Konoha if he learns to wield this power himself?"

The Hunter-nin was slightly taken aback by the woman sudden change in demeanor. "I see, I guess I should know better than to underestimate those around me by now."

"That would be wise, ninja always jump to assumptions. I see Konoha can't even keep up with their children. So you're retrieving him in that uniform? Don't you think he'd be long gone the second he got a glimpse of you? I mean you're the first Hunter-nin I've seen, and it was obvious you're from Konoha."

"Nobody sees me unless I want them to, understood?"

"Right, anyways how do I know your not one of these people that forced him to run away."

"That isn't the case, I understand Naruto predicament better than most, and I'll bring him back because I will never doubt The Thirds words or The Fourths for that matter."

Sky watched the Hunter-nin for a moment. "I'll tell you under one condition."

The Hunter-nin nodded automatically. _'I could just force her to tell me, but pleasure wasn't part of this mission._' The Hunter-nin ran her objective though her mind. _'Find Uzumaki Naruto as quickly as possible.'_ She sighed mentally. _'Job comes first, plus it's only fun when they're enemies anyway, they always put up such a fight.' _The thought had the Hunter-nin's tongue snaking its way across her lips. "What's the condition?"

"I want your name."

"I'm a Hunter-nin, so that information is confidential."

"There can't be too many females with spiked purple hair in Konoha. I'm sure to find out eventually."

The Hunter-nin laughed lightly. "I was wondering how long it would take someone to point out the obvious. This mask doesn't really hide much, but we have to wear them anyways. The names Anko, Anko Mitarashi, now which way did that brat run off?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto grunted as he helped Haku out of the small hole. "Alright, let's go get some breakfast!"

"Hai."

Naruto grabbed Haku's hand and headed towards the main village. "After we eat we'll head north the northern boarded. Then get on a boat to Snow Country!" He smiled at her before dragging her towards a tea shop.

"I don't think I should go in there, they don't' like people like me in these kind of places." Naruto frowned. _'Maybe this place is just like Konoha.'_ Frowning at the idea he moved forward determined to prove himself wrong. _'Every place can't be like home.'_ With that in mind he dragged Haku in with him.

"Hey lady!" The woman behind the counter looked down at Naruto and smiled before her eyes traveled over to Haku. Her smile suddenly became uneasy and nervous.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Naruto frowned and jumped on the counter. "Why do we have to leave?"

"Not you, her." The attendant whispered praying her boss hadn't noticed yet.

'WHAT!? I can stay!' Naruto's mind went numb. 'It was ok for him to stay, but not someone else?' Naruto awaken from his stupor when Haku tried to move towards the door. Naruto tightened his grip on Haku's hand and "Why does she have to leave!" Naruto shouted. The woman behind the counter groaned as her manager made his way to the counter.

"Do we have a problem here?"

"No Sir. They we-"

"Yes there is! Why can't Haku-chan eat here!?"

The manager looked at Haku then back at Naruto. "She's a homeless, filthy, and not to mention she smells horrid, and this establishment has standards to uphold."

Naruto glared at the manager. "Who'd want to eat at such a stupid place anyways, and Haku-chan's a better person than you'll ever be! Jerk!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and patted his butt at the manager before he and Haku hurried out the door.

"I'm sorry." Haku whispered. "It's my fault. Maybe I should just go."

"What was that Haku-chan?"

"I-" She started to say, but Naruto cut her off.

"AH HA! I know there was one around here somewhere." Haku looked up to see what had caught Naruto's attention, and gasped.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(One week skip!)**_

Haku sat across from Naruto eating another cup of instant ramen. It seemed all he had was ramen in his food scroll, and that was more than good enough for her. She smiled ate another mouthful of noodles. Naruto had changed everything in her life in less than a week. She had a friend, was happy, not to mention having daily meals. This was officially the best week of her life, and she owed it all to the Blue eyed boy who was currently shoveling noodles into his mouth. She smiled as she looked down at her new attire and replayed the memory.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had dragged her a little ways across town before stopping in front of a public bath house. Haku had been shocked speechless. Until Naruto opened his backpack, handed her a set of clothes and shoved her into the bath house.

Haku enjoyed the bath, and afterwards she tried on the clothes. A dark blue turtleneck and black pants both slightly bigger than needed. Haku felt like a new person as she exited the bath house to find Naruto reading some dusty scroll. He'd put it away the second he'd noticed her and dragged her off towards another tea place to eat before starting their journey.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Haku-Chan, hello!" Haku blinked dumbly as focused back in on current time. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. Did you say something?"

"Just wondering if you're ready to go?"

Haku drained the rest of her broth and nodded happily.

"Good then lets go." Naruto tossed the cooking utensils into his bag before standing up, and continuing their journey north.

"Naruto?"

"Hai?"

"I know you left because people were mean to you and that you plan on going to Snow County, but what are you going to do after?" Naruto reach out and grabbed Haku's hand.

"Haku-Chan, stop always saying you. We're friends remember, so use words that include me as well. I won't leave you, even if you leave me."

"I'm never leaving you!" She clamped her hands over her mouth as her face turned the different shade of red. "I-I mean you're right."

Naruto smiled knowing he had a friend that wouldn't leave him. "Anyways, when I'm strong enough to gain the villagers respect, we'll go to Konoha."

"Why would you want to go back there, weren't those the people that forced you to leave?"

Naruto sighed gently. "I want to prove the villagers wrong, and make the Old Man proud of me."

Haku was silent for a moment. _'Naruto's helped me so much. I want to become strong and help him reach his dreams, and maybe he'll take me along.' _ "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to become strong too."

Naruto looked at Haku before tightening his grip on her hand. "Then we'll become strong together. Nobody will ever be able to beat us when we're together." Haku nodded happily as the made their way to the coast.

'_Together…' _Was the one word that registered in both their thoughts.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anko sighed as she continued to follow Naruto's trail north. This kid really is something, I should be getting paid more for this. She frowned as she made her way through the snow and rain. "God I hate Rain Country." She stopped in the middle of what seemed to be a battle field. Quickly examining the area she got a pretty good feel for what had happened. Naruto had stumbled onto three ninja fighting and for some reason two had taken off after Naruto, leaving the other in the clearing. "These tracks are at least a week old. Shit!"

'_Damn it kid! You better still be alive.' _Anko sprinted off following Naruto's trail.

_**!&((&)$)(#)&)&)#))#$))#&))($#(&#$(&)$#&()$!&)$()$(&)$&)($()$)($**_

Cha Ching!!! Another chapter completed! "110days! I can't wait!!!" Who missed me??? Come on I know you all love me! Or maybe not… LOL whatever enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took so long I was having internet problems. Keep Reviewing!!!

P.S. I was pissed with wolfs rain as well, Everyone should have stopped watching right when Hub got his wife back and everyone was happy. And yes there are, too many yaoi for Naruto! I don't do yaoi it's just nasty for me.

Till next time…


	10. Final Arrival

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_Final Arrival!_

(Six Month Time Skip!)

"Naruto… you always do this."

"Sorry Haku-chan."

"Stop saying sorry! Just learn to stop before you kill yourself! You promised you wouldn't leave me, and dying while training counts as leaving me!"

Naruto looked away hurt by her anger and knowing he was the cause of it. "I'm sorry Haku, I'll be more careful."

She sighed. "No you wont. You'll do it again like always, and I'll find you in the morning half dead like always."

"Awww come on Haku-chan, it's never that bad."

"How would you feel if you had to constantly find me passed out in the snow!?" She snapped.

"Ok I'm sorry! I'll leave you a note from-"

"Don't bother Naruto. It's fine."

"No, you're right." He said slightly subdued. "I wouldn't like having to worry about you without a proper reason. I'll do my best to control myself when training from now on."

Haku sighed. "Come on Naruto we need to get to work." Naruto groaned as he sat up. "Come on get up, you chose to stay out there all night."

"Haku-chan, how can you be so cruel?" He wined.

"Because I warned you last night, just like every other night, to leave when I do, but you didn't listen like usual. Now get up!"

"Why does the old man open the rink so early?" He mumbled after sitting up and pulled out a pair of black slacks, while brushing his teeth at the same time.

"Come on Naruto, he was kind enough to give us jobs."

"Nooo, he only gave them to us after I argued with him, and then his wife told him to be nice." Naruto stated truthfully.

"He still could have said no." She argued back.

"Yeah maybe if he wasn't so scared of his own wife." He mumbled as he struggled with the two tasks.

Hake giggled at him. It was true. The old man was as sweeter than candy when his wife was nearby, but harder than rock when she was out of ear shot. Her giggle turned into a full blown laugh as Naruto fell over while trying to put on his pants. "Stop goofing around silly we're going to be late."

Naruto quickly slid into his pants and threw on his blue sweater with the orange spiral on his back with a blue circle surrounding it, and headed for the door.

Haku stood in front of him. "Nametag."

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he rushed over to their nightstand and grabbed the small piece of metal. "Ready!"

Haku grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out the door.

Naruto smiled as he quickened his pace to keep up with Haku. Things had been going well these pass six months. Part of Naruto knew he owed it all to Haku for staying with him, and another owed it to the man and women whom gave Haku and himself a job. He gently ran his thumb across his nametag remembering the days that had lead up to him receiving it.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Naruto and Haku had arrived later than expected and been forced to spend their first night in Snow Country huddled together in a dead tree stump to stay warm, but the next day had been surprisingly pleasant. The people around the area treated them like ordinary child roaming the streets; they'd either smiled or ignored them all together and kept walking. It was all new to both of them, and completely welcomed. Their first stop was a large restaurant fill with people of all ages. Naruto and Haku had walked in hesitantly expecting the usual calls of disapproval at their presents, but instead someone greeted them, lead them to a small table, and took their order. It was all so foreign to them that they had to be asked four times what they'd like to order. The rest of the day had gone by quite similarly. They visited store after store, after store, but he'd decided to hold on to what little money they had left and only window shop. _

_The next few days passed in similar fashion, and before Naruto new it his frog purse was considerably lighter. He knew there was no way he was going to survive on that money alone when he left, it just went faster than expected when he'd picked up his new company. Even with the money problem, Naruto was still in a good mood, because Haku had finally opened up and started talking more. Naruto had voiced his concerns to Haku and she'd come up with the best plan Naruto had ever heard of (at the time that is). They were going to look for jobs. Most of the people they asked started asking to many questions for their taste, while others down right laughed at them, and some just gave them a blunt "No.". After the first three days of failure Naruto had let his happy mask slip and mumbled out the stupidest thing he figured he'd ever said. __**"We're never going to get a job, this is hopeless."**__ After that was said Naruto noticed a sudden change in the air around him. It was Haku and she'd heard him clearly, and looked crushed and was most likely finding a way of blaming herself for Naruto's pessimistic words. It was then that Naruto said something probably equally as stupid, even though it came from the heart. __**"Even if it hopeless, we'll have jobs by the end of the week, no matter what! And I'll never go back on my word!"**__ He'd save Haku from depression, but put himself in one hell of a situation._

_They spent the rest of the next day asking owner after owner for jobs and came up with nothing. Naruto had three days left to find them jobs, and that morning he'd gotten some information about a stubborn elderly couple that refused to sell a lodge and ice rink that wasn't making much money due to the shape of the lodge. Naruto decided to place all his eggs in one basket. He would get this job even if it killed him! The second they'd asked for jobs the old man had given them a sharp "No." told them to leave. So that's how the battle started. For the next three days Naruto followed the Old Man around begging him for a job. The Old Man was as stubborn as Naruto was determined. Naruto followed him everywhere to and from work. That was until the third night, when an unexpected person arrived during Naruto's final acts of desperation. _

_Naruto was on his knees hands clasped in front of his face begging truly begging the man for a job when a old woman came in through the front door. She shook off the snow form out side and turned toward the living area where Naruto currently in his prayers' position. Naruto had fallen over from the sheer amount of force that came from the woman mouth as she shouted. __**"WHAT THE HELL"S GOING ON HERE!" **_Those words were permanently tattooed in his ears, and Haku seemed to appear out of nowhere holding onto his arm. She'd been as quite as a mouse these last three days while following him.

Naruto attention focused back on the old woman who was now standing in front of him. _**"Why are you so insistent on working here." **_ Naruto didn't really have a good reason so he winged it. _**"You need help working this place, we need money, we both can work really hard, and Haku-chan loves ice skating."**_

_The women looked over both of them and turned around. After a few, "Kind." words directed at the Old Man Naruto figured out that the Old Lady was The Old Mans' wife. When the elderly couple turned back around to face them the old man walked over and told them they started work the next day at dawn and shoved them out the door. Naruto barley got his last question out. __**"What's Your Name!"**_

"_**It's Mr. and Mrs. Tatami to you!"**_ _Naruto went to say something more, but the door was slammed shut._

_The next day he'd been give his nametag along with Haku. Instantly their life as working people began, at the Drifting Lodge_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was pulled from his memories when Haku suddenly stopped, and turned to face him. Naruto looked at her confused. "What?"

Haku reached up and smoothed back his hair. "You really should get this cut." She said softly while pulling the long hair into a ponytail.

"Never, Muhahahah!!" Haku rolled her eyes at the maniac like laugh.

Naruto smiled as another lock of hair fell to block his vision. Haku sighed as she looked at the color hair he was sporting today; red hair, with blue tips. Haku laughed lightly. Sometimes people came just to see Naruto's hair of the day. It brought in a good bit of business and seemed to keep the customers amused.

She sighed as more hair fell to cover his eyes. "I guess it can't be helped. Come on." She opened the door and walked into wooded lodge.

"You're late!" Mr. Tatami snapped upon their arrival.

"No we're a whole two minutes early!" Naruto shouted back.

"Get to work or I'll firer the both of ya!"

Haku rolled her eyes as Naruto and Mr. Tatami continued to argue until she'd dragged Naruto around the corner and out of ear shot. "Stop goofing around and get to work Naruto. Keep this up and one day he really will fire us."

"Aye!Aye! Captain H." Naruto shouted while snapping his hand up into proper salute, Haku stifled a laugh as she walked off to check on the customers that were staying in the lodge.

Naruto ran behind the counter and started making breakfast for the customers that would be down early. He smiled as he watched Haku rush over to him and deliver the morning orders. "Ok Looks like I have my work cut out for me, time for a little extra help." Haku sighed as she watched Naruto make four replicas of himself, before sending each to a cooking station.

"Naruto-kun be careful this time." Begged Haku.

"What are you talking about Haku-chan, I'm always careful." Haku sighed and shook her head as two of the clones started arguing over the type of seasoning needed for the bacon. _'Another day another disaster.'_ She thought sadly before walking off to light the fireplaces located around the lodge.

"Alright you four get to work!" Naruto shouted out to his clones.

"You can tell me what to do!"

White smoke replaced the body of the smart mouthed clone. Naruto looked at the other clones. "And then there were three." Naruto smiled when he saw the clones jump back to work. _'Good.'_ Naruto smiled as he too joined in the cooking, while watching his clones closely… After all they were replicas of him.

The early birds were making their way down the stairs for a quick breakfast before continuing on their journey or making their way to the ice, and Haku waited to greet them and bring their drinks.

The day went by fairly smoothly beside the one or two time Naruto and Mr. Tatami got into an argument over his bushin being creepy. This resulted in a four on one shouting match, before Mrs. Tatami hit Naruto and her husband on the head, thus ending the argument. Haku was impressed; Mrs. Tatami seemed to always know which Naruto was real which should be impossible. Haku smiled as Mrs. Tatami walk over to stand beside her.

"Business has been wonderful since you two showed up. I swear you two were just the thing this old place needed."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. It's true, the week you two showed up business picked up and two weeks after that business was at an all time high." Haku's smiled at her happily. "For some reason I know it's you two I should be thanking."

'_If you only knew.' _Haku thought slightly amused and embarrassed as she remembered why business had such a drastic turn around.

Naruto had made it his life's mission to advertise the old lodge. He'd used his favorite technique the _**"Kage Bushin"**_ and mixed in multiple hinges before letting them loose on everyone in the village. By the end of the day the old lodge was the talk of the town. Naruto hadn't used just any hinges. He'd found a magazine which featured beautiful women, men and even fun loving kids from the lodges golden days. Business had been booming ever since.

Haku gasped as the older woman hug her to her side. "Keep up the good work." Haku nodded before the Mrs. Tatami walked away. It was the first time someone other than Naruto was so forward with their feeling for her.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night had fallen over the Lodge and Naruto and Haku were relaxing on one the couches just like many of the customers.

Nights were slow and people tended to just relax and watch the stars quietly. Naruto usually made two bushin and had one hinge into Haku before sending them off to bring people their warm beverages, while he and Haku moved into their usual position. Naruto sat between Haku's legs and leaned his head back on her shoulder, while she pulled his hair to one side, and played with it while they talked.

Tonight was no different from any other except for the small blizzard taking place outside, which only made everyone feel a little more cozy. They started off with their usual talk of weird things they saw during the day. Naruto was in the middle of telling Haku about a particular loony; who insisted he was friends with Santa Claus and Rudolf was actually a girl. When the main door was thrown open with a deafening crash making everyone in the establishment jump three feet in the air.

"What the hell?" Naruto mumbled.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anko was pissed. She'd lost the little brats trail shortly after reaching a bridge where a kid was left dead. Originally she'd thought it was Naruto and had a slight panic attack, but it turned out to be some random chun-nin from Hidden in the Mist, but shortly after she'd lost complete sight of her preys trail and her none of her summoning were situated for the extreme cold.

"Stupid kid." She mumbled bitterly. Anko made her way towards a nearby village.

After a week of questioning she still had nothing to go on. "Damn this kid must be a genius or have some of the best luck I've ever seen." Anko sighed once again as she started moving to check the stores bordering the village. After another long day of nothing she stopped outside of a women's bathhouse. _'Maybe the Kid's a pervert' _Smiling at the B.S. excuse to use the bathhouse she went in. Anko walked out of the bathhouse nearly two hours later feeling refreshed, but no closer to her goal.

She'd entered two more side stores before passing the bathhouse once again. A small itch in the back of her mind made her go back and question the person manning the desk.

"Have you seen this kid?" Anko watched as the woman looked really closely at the picture while squinting their eyes.

"I think so." Anko raised an eyebrow behind her mask.

"You think so?" Anko asked skeptically.

"Well when I saw him he had white hair." Anko nearly did a happy dance before calming her nerves.

"Did he say anything about where he was going, and if possible a better description of him." Her voice was calm, but she was desperately hoping for a positive answer.

"Well I never really spoke with him…" Anko's optimism went up in flames. ",but I did over hear him talking about money for a boat."

Anko frowned. 'Money and for a boat?'… "Can you tell me anything about him, anything out of the ordinary or just something that would set him apart?"

The woman brows scrunched together as she concentrated on the two week old memory. "Nothing special really. Besides the white hair he looked fairly normal. Now the girl he was traveling with was a completely different story." Anko's head suddenly snapped up.

'Second person, I never saw any signs of a second person.' "Are you sure he was traveling with this girl?" Anko frowned as the woman nodded. 'So you've picked up company.' "What was so strange about the girl."

"Oh my, she was filthy when she came in here, and so quite. When she came out though it was like a Cinderella story, except for the fact she was wearing boys clothing. I mean really, the girls now don't know how to dress properly. She almost …….." Anko tuned the talkative woman out as she smiled at her strongest lead yet. 'I'm coming for you runt!' Anko abruptly thanked the woman in the middle of her rant and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anko shivered as she made her way further north. 'The only place left to go by boat was Snow or a round about way back to the main land.' She thought as the cold continued to nip at her. 'I doubt the kid would go back so soon.' Pulse she had a predatory feeling her pray was just up ahead and she was closing in fast.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Less than a week later Anko was making her way toward the northern shore of Rain Country when trouble stuck. That's why she now sat inside a village playing the part of a village whore. It seemed the ninja in "Hidden Rain" had gotten word of a foreign ninja lurking around. Since then search parties had been formed to look for her and she was forced to hide herself for nearly a month. When she finally did reach her destination and confirmed Naruto and the girls' presence she immediately tried to find a boat heading to Snow country. As luck would have it. During this season boats were forbidden to try and go north; due to the deadly ice, that in the past had sent many ships, along with their crew and passengers, to the frozen depths of Davy Jones Locker. The next boat didn't leave for four months.

So she waited.

_**&!#$)!&$()$&!&)!)!&!&!!)!&+)&!(!$!&)!$)!&)&!!!)(&)!&!()!$)!$&!&$$&!)$!&!)!&$&**_

Ok so this is my longest chapter yet, for this I expect at least 10 reviews before I continue posting. Spiderman 3 can't wait! Venom! Party this weekend! Other than that, I think I got a perfect score on my Math test today, I even finished first checked my answers twice and I was fifteen minutes late. Weird 536 is so easy. I love Gundam Seed Destiny! So anyways just review.

Till Next Time…


	11. Brawl

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_Brawl_

Naruto sighed as he stood up and headed towards the entrance. Someone was going to pay for interrupting their down time. "I'll be right back." Haku sighed and nodded her head.

Frowning he headed towards the front door. _'It's kind of late for a check-in and, what was with all the noise?' _He froze just before he turned the corner. One of his clones had just been destroyed by a group of people that were kind of rough looking if he was getting the memories right.

He frowned while struggling to sort through his clones' memories. It seemed these people weren't the kind and friendly type, as his clone had found out the hard way. Sighing Naruto peeked around the corner.

'_One, two, three, damn there are four of them. Better get a good read on them.' _With that he sent the hinged clone of Haku in to try and calmly resolve the problem. Frowning he watch as his clone tried to calmly get the intruders to leave,but it quickly became obvious that they weren't here for a pleasant stay. Naruto sighed. '_Today was going so well too, Oh well.' _ He watched as one of the men suddenly grabbed his clone while holding a knife to its neck.

"We got a feisty one fellas!" There was a series of obnoxious laughter. That was quickly followed Naruto's sudden killer intent.

"You feel that?" asked the bulkiest of the group "Nope."

Naruto took a deep breath calming him self quickly. _'It's not really Haku, just a clone. But still…' _

"Must have been my imagination." Mumbled the thug.

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped three feet in the air at the sound of his name being whispered harshly from behind.

He landed comically on his back looking up at Haku. "Don't do that!" He whispered. Haku giggled while helping him stand.

"So what's the problem?"

"Thugs." He said while stretching and throwing so warm up punches.

"Have you- "

"Yup, and now their holding my clone hostage."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"But Haku-chan, I did try the peaceful solution first!" he whined whine pouting.

Haku giggled at the pout. "You swear?"

"Look for yourself."

Looking around the corner she noted the position of the clone and thugs. Haku nodded. "Ok then lets take out the trash."

"Yatta! I've been waiting for this! Finally, a chance to see how much I've improved!"

"Just don't go overboard."

Naruto nodded before leaping out from their hiding place. "OK who wants the first beating!"

The bandits turned only to see Naruto standing there, red and blue hair efficiently covering his eyes, standing a mere five feet, and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Where's the old man kid we don't have time to play. He's late on his payments." The chubby thug chuckled.

"Hey; Only I get to call him Old Man! You goofy looking ape!"

"Looks like we've found us a comedian," Naruto looked at the man speaking. He was obviously the leader; with his muscular build and large duel ax's hanging from his hips. "Boys let show this fool our act, and make sure he gets the punch line."

'_That was really cliché.'…_ "Is this a game?"

"Wh-" Stated the leader before Naruto cut him off.

"WAIT your turn! O.K, O.K. got it! 'Punch lines are great but my act will knock you out!'" Naruto stood for a minute smiling as the thugs absorbed what had just happened.

"This isn't a damn game of witty attack lines, get the little brat!"

"Yes sir!" shouted the bulky thug before he charged Naruto.

Naruto ducked under a slow right hook and delivered a crushing kick directly into the thugs solar-plex.

"I thought you guys were strong!" Naruto shouted while looking down sadly at the winded man. "This won't be any f--."

Naruto was hit, mid sentence by a nasty jab to the face, and sent stumbling backwards. Shaking his head, he steadied himself from the jab. _'Ouch. That hurt.'_ He thought bitterly as he moved into a simple tijustu stance, eyeing the scrawny tug that'd punched him.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got a fighter on our hands. That was a nice move kid, but you nothing compared to the rest of us. We each have shinobi training. That idiot there just underestimated you. Maybe we'll let you join, if you're a good boy and give up now."

"Ha are you kidding? I've been waiting forever for this!" Naruto smiled after that. "Plus, who'd want to fight for an ugly slowpoke? He shouted while patting his behind, before running forward and sliding between the leaders legs. "You'll have to do better than that Monkey Butt!" Naruto shouted before heading out front.

"I'm going to kill that kid. What the hell are you two waiting on go get him!"

"Right away, Boss!"

Naruto watched as the chubby and scrawny thugs hurried outside, followed quickly by their leader.

"Last time I checked," Naruto shouted over the blizzard "Leaders were supposed to lead!"

"Senbon, Chubby, I want that kids head."

Naruto gasped when the scrawny guy disappeared from sight. 'Shit!' He spun to the side just in time to deflect a few well thrown senbons. _'I hate Needles!'_ Leaping to the side he dodged a large spiked ball that slammed into the ground leaving a small crater before being yanked back on a spiked chain. "Can't we all just get along?!" Naruto's answer came in the form of more senbons slamming into his back, only for him to be replaced by a smiling snowman.

Naruto took a deep breath while hiding behind a tree. That scrawny guy had turned out to be really fast at first, but now that he was thinking straight; he noted the guy wasn't much faster than him. 'Damn it!' Naruto managed to duck under the large spiky ball and leap to the side only to dodge another wave of senbons.

Naruto frowned as the snow started to fall heavier, obscuring his view. He swore when his arm was hit by a pair of senbons and let out small yelp of pain. "Damn it! Pick on somebody your own size!"

"Come here radish top! I like my vegetables chopped."

'_Why do they always compare my hair, with stupid vegetables!'_ Naruto rolled his eyes as he preformed his hair jutsu; turned his hair snow white, while mumbling something about needles and vegetables. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a small scroll. _'Let see how they like this.'_ Biting his thumb he preformed a series of hand seal before slamming his hand onto the open scroll._** "Four man Compass!" **_ After a small poof of smoke; four clones stood at the ready. "Ok guys I want an area freeze, I'm your center!" With a nod his clones disappeared into the blizzard. Naruto smirked when the temperature suddenly dropped. All around him the temperature fell to ridiculous lows. Concentrating his chakra throughout his body he began to feel warmer. "That should slow the thugs down." _'Good job guys.'_ Naruto felt his clones pop out of existence five minutes later. _'I wonder if I should try my other scrolls.'_

Naruto smirked as he felt a familiar chakra signature closing in on him. 'Haku' The smirk suddenly turned to fear as he noticed another chakra signature nearly right on top of hers. "What the ---?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as the ax wielder walked into the clearing dragging a slightly worse for wear Haku. His ax was held lightly in one hand as he made their way to the middle of the clearing.

"Alright kid, come out now! Don't make me say it twice or I'll have to start hacking limbs!"

Naruto clenched his fist as he leaped down from a tree landing in the center of the clearing. "Let her go!"

"Now that's a good boy." He said before tossing Haku to the ground and placing a foot on her back. "Come on out fellas this is the real one. He's not stupid enough to risk another's life, he's still just a silly kid!"

Naruto nails started to dig into his palms as he stood there angrily glaring at the man. As his two lackeys walked into the small clearing.

"Hold him still. I'm going to show him what happens to people when they try to be hero's."

Naruto was shoved to the ground and pinned before having his head pulled up-right by his hair causing him to hiss in pain.

The leader smiled as he placed his ax on the ground and lifted Haku up by the throat before slapping her twice in rapid succession. Naruto's eyes went wide as he started struggling wildly. "NO! Stop IT! STOP IT !!!!!!"

The thugs simply laughed as their leader pulled out a kunai, and slowly dug it into Hakus' shoulder.

'_She's going to die. Die! Die!'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto's voice caught in his throat when he noticed the scenery had suddenly changed.

"What's going on?" He stated worriedly as he looked around the sewer like area. "Where is everyone?" He whispered while searching the Pipe like area. "What happened to the thugs? Where's Haku?!"

A few second past before Naruto decided on his cores of action. _'I have to get back to Haku!'_ He took off running trying to find his way out of the pipe maze only to end up at a bared opening. "Damn it!" He yelled kicking one of the bars before turning and running back down the corridor he'd come form.

"_**WAIT!"**_ Hearing the voice, Naruto tried stopping in mid stride; only to end up falling on his face.

'_That voice? I've heard it before, I'm sure of it.'_ Jumping back up he raced back to the barred off area.

"Hello?!" His voice echoed loudly in the open space.

Soulless laughter boomed from the shadows beyond the bars. Naruto stood transfixed by the ominous sound; a mere ten feet from the bars. Suddenly a pair of ivory colored claw shot out stopping about six inches from Naruto face. Naruto let out a cry of fear as he fell on his butt while trying to backpedal. "What are you?" His voice held nothing, but fear and confusion.

"_**Who am I, you ask? Who am I, indeed? To believe I was sealed in such a pathetic container, by a mortal man that bore such a striking resemblance to my host. Of all the irony; But fret not boy, for I will one day feast upon your bones."**_

"Y-You're the Kyuubi?"

"_**Don't speak so lightly of me. Such a weak container, you're lucky to still be alive. So weak…"**_

The original fear that Naruto had felt was faded quickly as he look at his surroundings. "You're stuck behind those bars aren't you?" He watched as the Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and a dark growl emerged from the foxes' mouth.

"_**Have you merely come here to agitate me, or maybe you've decided to offer yourself as a meal."**_

Naruto gripped his fist tighter as he set his face in a grim determination. "Don't act so high and might fox. You may have been strong when you were on the outside, but this is my body and my rules! It's time you paid some rent, and since you've nothing to give; I'll be taking your chakra as payment!" A dark chuckle reverberated off the walls after Naruto's speech.

"_**Well, I suppose I can't kill you; for if you die, I die as well. You've impressed me by making it this far, and for having the audacity, or impudence to stand before me, either way, as a reward, I'll lone you my chakra." **_

Naruto's eyes went wide as red chakra suddenly appeared in front of him and snaking its way up his legs to his throat before tightening painfully.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto eye's cleared to show him the real world.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" Red chakra swiftly encased his body. Naruto heard two screams of pain just as the weight on his back disappeared.

"What are you two idiots doing get him!"

"He burns Boss!"

Naruto looked up at the thug holding Haku. _'I want to kill him…I want to tear his head off… I want him to bleed. ' _Naruto's eyes were now that of the Kyuubi, blood shot, red irises, and black cat like pupils. The whisker markings upon his face thickened, while his nails became more like claws, and his mind became that of an enraged single minded animal.

Naruto was hit with a wave of senbons from behind. Which drew his attention towards the scrawny thug. _**"Die!"**_ Naruto charged forward performing a series of hand seals. _**"Jagged Ice!"**_he slammed his hands onto the ground.

The thug was thrown from the ground as large jagged mounds of ice erupted from the ground, impaling his right arm, lower chest, and legs, leaving him stranded in the air bleeding to death.

"Did you forget about your little friend?" The thug didn't sound very confident as his voice cracked. While holding his ax to Hakus' throat.

The wave of killer intent suddenly intensified as Naruto turned his eyes towards the lead thug before charging. The thug now feeling the true weight of Naruto's killer intent tried throwing Haku at Naruto in hopes of making a quick escape. When Naruto ducked under Haku; all the lead thug could do was raise his large ax's into a feeble block, before Naruto punch through both of them sending him into a tree. Slowly walking forward Naruto grabbed him by the throat before savagely running his fist through the thugs' chest.

Naruto was so absorbed in his blood lust he didn't notice the chubby thug until the spiked ball slammed into his arm sending him stumbling to the side, only to be yanked back in the opposite direction the second he got some footing; one of the spikes had been lodged in his arm. Angry eyes landed on the chubby thug, but surprisingly the thug was still able to move, even under such overwhelming killer intent.

"I wont die here! You freak, you monster!" The thug gave a hard jerk on the chain yanking Naruto off his feet and forcing him to fall on his face.

"_**Die!"**_ Naruto whispered while pushing himself up and out of the snow. _**"DIE!" **_He shouted once he was standing up right. He gripped the spiked chain tightly with both hands, cutting deeply into his flesh, growling Naruto yanked the chubby thug off his feet; sending the thug towards himself. Once within reach Naruto looped the spiked chain around the thugs' neck, then savagely yanked the chain forcefully decapitating the chubby mans' head.

"_**More! More blood!" **_ He searched the surrounding field before his eye's landed on an unconscious Haku. '_**Blood.' **_He thought with a smile. Walking forward the smile on his face slowly started to fade along with the red chakra that was surrounded his body. _'Blood, more blood? Why?'_

'_**No you want to kill, you have to kill the bad people…kill them all.'**_

'_Bad people? Yes, but the bad people are dead, I don't want to kill anymore.' _

'_**No; there's one right there. Look.'**_

'_But I-I know her… don't I? Do I?' _

'_**No; you have to k----'**_ Naruto ignored the voice in his head trying to bring back his fuzzy memories. _'I know this person. I do, I know I do. I don't want to kill her!'_

"_**I WON'T!" **_The red chakra dissipated as swiftly as it'd come, and Naruto fainted, landing face down in the snow beside Haku. The blizzard started to pick up speed as both lay unconscious slowly being covered in fine white snow.

_**!($!($!&&)(&!)!$!$&!($(!$!+$&!!$)!$)!$&(!&$!$(!$)!$)$)!$&(!$!$!)&!$!)$)!$!()&$)!&($)!$&)(!&$ **_

Um….I fucked up. Yep that about all I can say. See I had already written this chapter, but it sucked so I redid it. Hope you haven't given up hope on me! For I shall prevail! Or fall flat on my face trying… but usually I give up before that :

Till next time…


	12. Dancing and Confessions

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

"I just realized, I suck at writing….It's embarrassing how many mistakes there are, and narration is just yuck, almost sounds like one of those stories I'd refuse to read. Like someone very childish wrote it."

_Dancing and Confessions _

Naruto woke up; body aching, and head spinning. "Oh, my aching…everything." He mumbled.

"You're lucky to be alive." Naruto sat up straight searching for the deep masculine that spoke to him, only to groan in pain. The light was overly bright, forcing him to snap his eyes back closed. He'd used his arms to sit up, and now his right arm hurt like hell; not to mention his head was throbbing like crazy from the sudden movement.

"I told you, they shouldn't be bothered! Not until they're in better health." A duck like voice stated sternly.

"And I completely agree with the doctor. Now get out, you can speak with both of them, when they've recovered." A feminine voice huffed angrily.

Naruto frowned. _'I know that last voice.'…_ "Mrs. Tatami?" Naruto mumbled aloud.

"Oh Naruto, how are you feeling dear?"

Naruto felt someone sit beside him, and new instantly form the chocolate like smell, it was Mrs. Tatami. "Just peachy, my arm only feels like someone used a bat on it, and the same goes for my head." Naruto frowned at the sound of his own voice. _'I sound so weak.'_

"So, they've finally woken up? Don't think just because you're a little scratch up you're getting out of work, runt."

Naruto groaned and tried to slide further under the warm blankets.

"Not now Hiraku, the boy needs his rest."

"Why do you hate me Mr. Tatami?" Naruto sighed in disdain. _'I know you don't really hate me, but Kami you're a pain._'

"Aw, he doesn't hate you dear. You should have seen how worried he was." Mrs. Tatami said with a bit of amusement in her voice. "He was the one who found you and Haku out in that blizzard. Carried you both in, and didn't leave you're sides till the doctor said you were both going to be alright. He was near tears."

Naruto peeked out from under the covers, eyeing the old man through his squinted eye. '_It's still to damn bright!'_ "Is it true Old Man!?" Naruto smile as Mr. Tatami crossed his arms and turned to the side with a grunt. "Thank you." He whispered before passing-out.

"W-what happen! I thought you said he was going to be alright! You-" Mr. Tatami yelled at the doctor who was check Naruto's pulse.

"He's fine! He only passed-out." The doctor quacked out, with a visible sigh of relief.

"Keh, I knew that, what was he thanking me for?"

"It's because you care." Everyone turned their gaze to the other bed ridden occupant.

"Now when did you wa-" Mrs. Tatami started, but decided it was irrelevant. "How are you feeling Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore." Haku stated while sitting up. "I only woke up a second ago." She said; answering Mrs. Tatiams unfinished question.

"You should be re-" Started the duck like voice only to be cut off.

"She said she's fine, Doc." The masculine voice from earlier said; drawing everyone's attention.

The doctor grumbled as he waked away to sit in the corner. _'No, don't listen to me, I'm just a doctor.'_

The muscular man had a Snow head band and spoke with authority. "I have a few questions for you, and your friend as well; when he wakes of course. I want to you to tell me everything that happened."

"Who are you?" Haku questioned, ignoring his question.

"I'm a Shinobi of Snow Country. I'm here to find out who killed the men outside, deliver the rewards, and thank them on behalf of Snow Country."

"Reward?" Haku whispered in question.

"Yes a reward; it's what we give to those who've completed an action which benefits another." He stated with sarcasm. "There was a price; on the thugs heads. They've been running all over Snow Country murdering, and stealing from small businesses." Hakus' eyes widened slightly. "Now that you seem to understand," He paused making sure he had her attention. "Who killed the three outside, and knocked out the one in the lobby?"

"Naruto, killed them?"

"Naruto, you mean the boy?" He frowned while Haku stared at the sleeping boy. This Naruto; defiantly wasn't normal, that was for sure. The doctor told him the boy was healing at an unbelievable pace, and after he saw the boys arm, were a spiked ball had been surgically removed, he understood why it was so unbelievable. The boys arm looked fine not even a scar marred his flesh. "But he's only a kid." He whispered aloud.

"That's exactly what the man and the lobby said before Naruto knocked him out." Haku stated calmly.

Clearing his throat he continued on to his next questions. "How does a kid his age take out three shinobi, where does he get his strength, and who teaches him?"

"The reason he strong is simple, he's going to become a Kage; Kages have to be strong enough to protect their village and the one's precious to them. So we train ourselves to be strong so we can protect those people and things important to us."

The Shinobi couldn't' help the smirk that plastered itself on his face. "A Kage, that's one hell of a dream, but nothing more than just that, a dream; especially for one so puny."

"He will be a Kage, because it's his dream, and I'll help him achieve it. I failed him this time, but I won't let it happen again. I'll make sure his dream comes true; by remove anyone that stands in his path." She finished calmly, linking eyes with the Snow-Nin. "Permanently."

The Shinobi shivered slightly as Haku's eyes bore into him, promising death to those who got in their way. Shaking off the strange feeling, he pulled two scrolls from his pocket, and turned towards the elderly couple. "Are you his guardians?"

"No we're orphans." Haku said before they could answer.

Lifting an eyebrow, he nodded. "Does he have a bank account? The reward is quit a hansom one, and shouldn't be left around while he's in that condition."

"You mean we get money?" Haku asked slightly surprised. "But we killed people."

The Shinobi looked at Haku. "You killed no one, as for him, yes, he's receiving the reward."

"The children only have one account. They trust each other more that I think wise, but it's not my business." Stated Mr. Tatami.

"I understand." The Snow-Nin walked forward and handed the two scrolls to Haku. "One's for the three dead, while the other's for the one alive. I have business to attend to. I'll return when you're both in better health for a full report." With that the Shinobi left the room.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_How in Kamis' Name dose a child take out…' _While gathering the live criminal from a back room the Snow-Nin remembered the once over he'd given Naruto. _'There were weights on his legs! He beat them with those on, but they managed to kill a group of rookie Genin along with their Jonin instructor. I wonder who's training this kid?'_ Shaking it of as none of his business, he tossed the unconscious criminal over his shoulder and head for Snows countries main village.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haku watched the Snow-Nin leave the room before looking down at the scrolls. _'One's for the dead, while the others for the live one.'_ Her eyes made their way over to Naruto. _'He killed those men to save me.' _A sad smile made it way to her face. "He protected me." A tear made its trail down her delicate cheek. _'But he bloodied his hands, I won't fail you again, I promise Naruto. I'll keep you pure.'_

"Haku?" She jumped at the sound of Mrs. Tatami's voice. "Get some rest, Dear."

The doctor moved from the chair he'd been sitting in during the whole ordeal. "Haku is it?" She nodded and he continued. "You might feel a little sore for a few days, but should be fine after that, there was some minor bruising to your stomach and chest area, but you should be fine." He smiled as she nodded once again. Good; now get some rest, if you're in pain take one of these. He said while handing her a small bottle of pills you might feel a little drowse after taking one, but it's to be expected. With a wave of his hand he headed for the door.

"Wait, what about Naruto?" Haku's panicked voice cried out.

The doctor turned to look at Haku then the boy in question. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. He's healing so fast, I'm not sure what to say, except, let him rest. He should be just fine after that." Once again he turned and left.

Haku sighed and slid down in her sheets.

"Now you get some rest if you need anything just use the monitor." Mrs. Tatami said while tucking Haku in.

"What about our jobs?"

"They'll be here when you get well." Mrs. Tatami assured her.

"That not wh—"

"Give us some credit child, we've been running this place by ourselves for years." Mr. Tatami huffed out.

Haku blushed embarrassed. "Now get some rest." Mrs. Tatami said before flipping off the light switch and closed the door.

Haku smiled as she turned to face Naruto. "Night." She whispered before surrendered herself to sleep.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(4 days later)**_

Anko sighed as she watched the ship prepare for its voyage to Snow County. '_Six and a half months without dongo. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this kid's more trouble than that damn Fox.' _She stood and walked towards the captain of the ship. "How much longer till we leave?"

"End of the week, at the longest." He shivered slightly as a crazed smiled made its way to Anko's face.

'_Here I come.' _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_I have to get better, last time I got lucky. Next time I'll have to be smarter, faster, stronger, but first I need to learn to control that damn fox.' _He shivered remembering what the fox almost had him do._ 'I'll teach that fox to mess with my head. I have to protect Haku, and I have to become a Kage. I won't fail.'_

Naruto and Haku stood staring into each other eyes, slowly circling one another. A Sudden breeze blew across the clearing, whipping both occupants around wildly, and as suddenly as the breeze came they both disappeared, only to reappear second's later, kuani clashing loudly against one another. Haku shoved away from the stand off, knowing she wasn't as physically strong as Naruto, and flew through a series of hand seals._**"Hyoton: Tajuu Shimobashira!"**_

Naruto pulled a scroll form his waist as he saw Haku flicking through a familiar set of hand seals.

'_Too slow.' _Naruto swore as he was forced to dodge to the side, as ice needles littered the ground he once stood on. He landed, scroll in hand, only to see Haku flickering through another set of hand seal.

'_I'll risk it'. _Quickly biting his thumb, he yanked the scroll open simultaneously wiping his blood across the sealed paper._**'Hyoton: Ooyuki Engai !'**_

"_**Hyoton: Enbanjou Nokogiri!"**_Haku's; saw like disk, connected with Naruto's half formed Ice Dome ripping violently into the weaker jutsu.

Naruto took an unsteady step back as the disk started cutting their way through the dome._ 'Shit!' _Suddenly the disk came to an abrupt stop._ 'That was close.' _He breathed a sigh of relief visibly relaxing.

Naruto's whole body stiffened as the cold metal of a kunai was pressed against his jugular."I win." Haku whispered into his ear.

Naruto sighed as Haku withdrew her kunai."Damn!"

Haku giggled softly. "Come on we have to hurry." Naruto sighed, "You got lucky."

"No, you were just careless. Either way I still won, and Mrs. Tatami said we could perform tonight."

Naruto groaned. "Do we have to?"

Haku blinked, "You would be going back on your word, would you?"

"Of course not; but the bet was completely unfair. Only fighting with Hyoton jutsu's gave you a huge advantage! It's like million time harder for me!"

"Just work harder with your water manipulation; you're already a natural with your wind affinity. Plus you were the one who insisted we only use Hyoton Jutsu's, so stop complaining."

Naruto jaw dropped at that last bit of information. "NO I…" He started to protest only to remember half way through. _'I- I did say that; I'm such an idiot!' _Haku giggled as she watched Naruto process the information. His sudden realization was quickly followed by a blush of embarrassment. "I'll win next time you better believe it! And I'll do the show, but none of those girly clothes."

Haku paused for a moment in thought. "Well, I guess it's alright, with _**me**_."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Damn you Haku! You tricked me.' _Was the only thought running through Naruto's mind as he pouted. "Why did I agree to do this?" He mumbled, while looking down at the black tights. "Damn, Old Woman," While buttoning the sleeves of his fancy dress shirt he started mimicking the Mrs. Tatami. "_If you're going to perform you're going to do it right. Dress to impress that what I was always told. Plus you look so adorable, and if you don't I'll fire Haku._"… "Miserable Old Woman." He grumbled darkly. "She would ever fire Haku like that, I'm not stupid." 'Then why am I doing this?' He answered himself seconds later. 'Because anything risking Haku's happiness: isn't worth risking.'

'_I might as well get this over with.' _Standingup he grabbed his figure skates and headed down the stairs and out the side door to the Ice rink. Walking he began feeling overly conscious of his body; the tights hide nothing from view. Cursing Mrs. Tatami once more he walked onto the Ice.

There were a series of loud applauds as he came into view of the crowd. He wave back with a smile plastered on his face._ 'So cold!' _Sitting down on the ice he pulled on the ice skates and stated laced them up. Just as he was finishing another round of applauds erupted much louder than the first. Looking up he spotted Haku skating toward him. She looked like an angel as she moved across the ice, only to come to a smooth stop in front of him.

"Ready?"

"As always!" He shouted with a large smile plastered across his face._ 'Why can't I ever be miserable when she's happy?' _He thought with a frown.

"Then get up, these people are here to see us."

'_No they're here to see you.' _Narutothought with a smile as Haku's eyes sparkled, with happiness.

He watched her skate off, and quickly got to his feet and skated after her.

Naruto laughed as some classic chasing music started playing. Quickly picking up the pace, he chased after Haku trying to catch her before the song ended. A few seconds into the song Naruto had managed to catch up. He quickly closed in on the target only for her to put on a quick burst of speed leaving him further behind. Growling slightly annoyed at his poor progress he also speed up only to be taunted as she skated backwards beckoning to him with one finger. The crowd was laughing at the chase as the music continued, and the two skaters continued their game of cat and mouse. Naruto smirked as he saw Haku start to breathing heavier._ 'She's tired!'_

With renewed confidence he pushed himself faster swiftly closing the gap between himself and Haku. The music abruptly ended as Naruto was just about to catch Haku, declaring Haku the winner, of this game. As the one song ended another started this one much softer. As their little game of cat and mouse ended, both skaters' rough movements became graceful acts of art. They moved closer and instantly synced up, instantly they were both in the air performing a simple waltz jump, before landing as one. They skated once around the rink gaining speed before they both left the ground, completing three and a half turns, before landing backwards. It was obvious Naruto had struggled with that last jump, witch was proven by his slightly jagged landing, but he still managed to pull it off.

'_Why did she go for the hardest jump in the beginning of our act, I hate axels, and dame it; my leg hurts!' _He gasped as he noted the angel they were moving at._ 'Lifts? ALREADY!!!! Is she tying to kill me?!'_

Naruto steeled himself as he skated behind Haku lifting her up by her waist before tossing her in the air and catching her. They were now facing each other while Naruto continued to hold her in the air. While moving backward he shifted into a sitting position as Haku grabbed both her skates arching her chest forward as Naruto extended one of his legs. The crowd cheered as they completed the lift commonly known as (Shoot the Duck).

Naruto smiled as he completed the lift, quickly setting Haku down on the ice before skating off.

'_HA HA! Take that Haku! I didn't mess up once.'_

The rest of the program went by smoothly as Naruto and Haku acted as one with the ice, and with each other; pulling off beautiful maneuvers as they moved to the music.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sighed blissfully as he stepped out of the shower."That felt wonderful."He said while drying off and walking into vacant lodge room. He happily slipped on his orange boxer-shorts, before throwing on a pair of black shinobi pants. Sitting down he reached for his shirt only to stop midway, thinkingabout the Kyuubi and its effects on his mine while fighting, and more importantly about Haku._ 'I should tell her. She's the only person I can trust, but if she doesn't understand… I'll be alone again.' He _shivered at the thought. It was truly a terrifying thought in his mind. _'But if I can't trust her with my secret; then who can I trust?' _Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as some knocked on the door."Come in!"

Haku's head poked into the room. "Naruto I need your help down stairs, Mr. Tatami said no Bushin."

"Grumpy old man," He grumbled out. "Alright." He quickly slipped on his shirt and sandals.

Making their way down stairs Naruto noticed Haku glancing at him._ "_Is something wrong?"

"Ano… You don't look well, and you haven't been sleeping lately, and you've been staring off into space a lot. I'm the one who wants to know if something's wrong with; you?" They'd stopped halfway down stairs. Naruto seemed to be deep in though.

"I-I; It's just…AH!"He all but shouted in frustration, running his fingers though his hair quickly calmed himself.

"I know there's something wrong, and you're supposed to be able to tell me everything. Remember our promise; to always be there for one another."

Naruto sighed._ "_I could never for get; I'll tell you tonight. Alright?"

"Good." She said before quickly embracing him. "Now let's go before Mr. Tatami has a fit."

"Crazy Old Man." Haku giggled as they hurried down stairs.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young woman jumped off the side of a large boat just off the coast of Snow Country.

"I'm here for you Naruto, no more storms will delay me, no more hurdles to jump, and no more searching. I know your still here I can feel it, and I'm coming; coming for you, Uzumaki Naruto"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto shivered suddenly and spun around looking for the perpetrator who'd spurred his unease._ 'Nothing?' _Shaking it off as paranoia he finished wiping down the lounged tables. Smiled he stood up straight."Done."

"Good, then we can finally go home."

Naruto turned to see Haku holding his coat and waiting by the lounge entrance. "Yeah I'm exhausted" He walked forward following Haku out the room, and to the front desk where he deposited the cleaning supplies.

"Thanks." He said while slipping on the coat. He was about to open the door when he noticed Haku still standing by the front counter. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto, its pay day." She said while shaking her head in disappointment.

He laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I knew that; I was just testing you."

"You shouldn't lie to me."

Naruto's nervous laugh stopped as his face suddenly sobered. "Sorry, I'm just tired and want to go home and relax." He finished lamely as he walked over and stood beside Haku.

"It's alright, no harm done, and I think I hear them coming down now." She said with a smile. As if on cue, Mr. Tatami walked into the lobby with two envelopes.

After a quick thank you they decided to race home, and cash their checks in the morning.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto came skidding to a stop at his front door where Haku was standing with a smile.

"I Win."

Naruto grunted in response and pulled out the apartment key. "It's only because your weights are lighter."

Haku giggled as she followed him inside. "I don't understand why you want to be so fast."

"I've told you before. I want to be the best Hokage there ever is, and to do that I need everybody to forget about that idiot the fourth."

"You're so confusing sometime. One minute you're telling me how great he was, and the next you're cursing his name. What is it between you and him?"

"It's- It's nothing." He mumbled killing the happy mood.

"Does it have anything to do with you're leaving Konoha?" As she suspected the aura around the room darkened.

"It doesn't mat-"

"But it does matter, because I want to help you." They'd walk into their small living area Haku trailing behind as she waited for his response. "Well." She asked moving to stand beside him.

"You shouldn't have to carry my burden. It's not something that-" Naruto stumbling to the side as Haku's fist connected with his cheek.

"I'm strong Naruto; strong enough to handle anything you throw at me. You should know that by now!"

"How can you ask me to reveal my secrets; when you still keep yours from me?!"

Haku froze. _'He's right.' _

Naruto looked up after his outburst, only to see Haku's head lowered. The silence was deafening within the small room. When she finally looked up, their eyes locked, and Naruto saw the eye's of old; the eye's he used to see every morning in Konoha while standing in front of his small bathroom mirror, the very same eyes she'd had when they'd met. They just stared at one another for what seemed like forever, until Haku broke the silence.

"I was born in the Land of Water where I lived peacefully with my Mother and Father just outside the main village, it was a comfortable life and I was happy." She gave Naruto a watery smile before continuing.

"But sadly; it wasn't meant to last. My mother had a secret; she possessed a Kekkei Genkai. You see people feared those with kekkei genkai, and blamed them for the war that nearly tore the country in half. Eventually I discovered Mothers Kekkei Genkai, within me, while playing outside." She shivered slightly as she broke eye contact with Naruto preparing for the worst of the story.

"It was quite amazing; I could control water and ice with ease, but when Mother caught me she was angry, she slapped me, shook me, then hugged me, and started crying. She kept asking "Why you?" as she held me in her arms. I was told never to do use my abilities again. But sadly it was already too late for that, the next day I watched my father kill my mother with a small mob of people at his back."

Naruto eyes widened as Haku paused in the middle of her story obviously trying to overcome the painful memories. Naruto open his mouth to stop her form continuing, but was cut off as she went on.

"After killing Mother he turned his sights to me. I dream about this part often; the tears that mad their way down my fathers face, the rusted blade raised above his head, the sound of my own voice, the corner I was trapped in, the silence that consumed my world as the blade began its decent. It always happens the same way; one second there's total silence, my hands cover my head as my arms protecting my face, and the next thing I hear is a block of wood hitting the floor, then a few strangled gasps. When I opened my eyes…….everyone's dead. They're all impaled on pointed ice that'd rushed out of the ground and bleeding to death. I'd accidentally activated my Kekkei Genkai, and killed them in my panic." Naruto listened intently as Haku looked up freely crying; now.

"I'm the reason my family was torn apart, I'm the reason all those people died. That's my secret Naruto. That's what I hide it, who'd stand by a person responsible for their own families death?" Tear ran swiftly down her cheeks as she cried.

Naruto stood for the better part of a minute processing what Haku just told him, before answering the rhetorical question. "It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame anyone, blame your Father. Fathers are supposed to protect their family, no matter what the cost. Your' supposed to be able to do anything for love; or so I've heard. He was weak and didn't love you or your Mother enough. Hell, blame your mother for all I care, but you had no control over being born."

Haku stood silent tears running down her face as Naruto gave his short, but reassuring speech. Haku sat down silently beside Naruto as he wrapped his arm around her in a comforting gesture.

Eventually they both lied down on the couch, trying their best to get comfortable which came surprisingly easily as they relished in warm and comfort of the others arms.

Both feeling emotionally drained from past memories decide to rest.

"Naruto I've let you see my skeletons tomorrow you'll show me yours."

"Hai." He answered softly before both fell asleep. Sadly, only one of them had peaceful dreams.

!$&)(&)(&!&)(&&!&()!&+)!&!&!&!(&!&(!&&!&!&)!)(!&)!!$)(!&)(!&!)#(&$)(!&$)(!&$)(!&

_**Hyoton: Tajuu Shimobashira- **__Literally_ "Ice Release: Multiple Ice Needles" The jutsu is just as it's name implies (C-class) high class potential

_**Hyoton: Ooyuki Engai-**_ _Literally _"Ice Release: Heavy Snow Dome" A dome of compact snow that can take significant damage. (Low C-class) Possibly Full C-class

_**Hyoton: Enbanjou Nokogiri- **__Literally _"Ice Release: Disk-shaped Saws" Is as the name describes, Circular saws that are made of ice. Very sharp and even more dangerous because of their ability to saw through most materials. (High C-calss) Also has Potential for a higher class.

I LOVE "GUNDAM SEED DESTINY!!!!" I don't care what anyone says it's good. Might be a little Plagiarized from its predecessor; Gundam Seed, but I still love it.

"DEATH NOTE" Kicks Ass! I loved the first season, and the second seasons proving to be quit the follow-up. This is my personal favorite anime for the time being.

"NARUTO"...It's alright. They look better older. LOL I'm writing a Naruto fanfic. But I like the two above better. Naruto doesn't **Own All!** That's all I have to say on the matter.

As for movies…Spiderman was alright I guess. Here are some words and phrases I, and others used during the movie; Emo!..Is he laughing or crying?...FAG!.."During Marry J.s' kiss scene." Hoe,

Whore, Tramp...LOL

Please God let P.O.T. Caribean-3 be good …..It was Alright. OMG I've been writing this chapter forever!!!!! tan sin/cos

Till Next Time…


	13. Nightmares & Confrontations

_Nightmares & Confrontations_

"So this is Snow Country, it's kind of laid back." Anko summarized aloud as she wondered down the early morning streets. _'I'm starting to suspect this kid's more than just some random hyperactive, knuckle headed, dropout. All this seems too planned out.' _Shaking her head, she decided to get something to eat before looking for the blonde. After fifteen minutes of desperate searching it became clear that she wasn't going to get to eat what she wanted, sadly she decided to get at the next restaurant she saw. Looking straight ahead something caught her eye. _'It can't be… can it?' _Taking a deep breath she started jogging forward, the object of her desire becoming increasingly clearer with each step. _'IT IS!'_

"_Dongo!!!_" The yell echoed around the small village; startling early risers and workers alike.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"W-what's going on?" Naruto whispered, while checking his surroundings. "Where am I?"

It was currently sundown and Naruto was standing in the middle of a very beautiful village. He stood, confused doing nothing for the better part of five minutes. "How did I get here?" He scanned his surroundings taking in the scenery while trying to answer his previous questions.

Finally growing tired of the same scenery, he decided wondering around lost, was a lot better than standing still in the middle of the street. He couldn't help the small since of déjà vu that coursed through him as he wondered throughout the village.

'_I've lost it! How can I remember a place I've never been to?'_

While pondering this mystery, he turning the corner of a particularly large building, where he came face to face with a monument even a fool, would be hard pressed to forget. There in front of him stood the Hokage Monument, standing tall and proud even in the waning daylight.

"I'm home?"

His body instinctively tensed then relaxed. Mixed feelings flooded through him, betrayal, love, pain, happiness, but even though the bad out weighed the good, a small smile still managed to spread across his face, as he looked upon the Hokage Monument.

"I'm home."

Deciding Ichiraku Ramen could wait, he headed towards the Hokage Tower, intent on seeing Jijii-san. While walking he couldn't help, being taken in by his surroundings. It almost looked just as he'd left it, but there was one major difference; there were no criticizing or hateful glares from villagers. But something was bothering him…

'_How did I get everyone's respect?'_

An unexpected loud explosion erupted off in the distance, causing everyone's heads whirl around in search of the commotions source. Naruto's eye's locked on his destination; a sense of dread filled his heart as his light walk, turned into a desperate sprint.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few minutes later he'd made his way to the Hokage Tower, up the stair, and was making a 'B-line' for the Hokages' room.

Naruto slid to a stop in front of the door and jerked it open. For a second his heart stopped in shock; the room was perfect, just like always. He took a deep breath to calming himself so he could think straight; he'd scared himself half to death expecting something to be wrong. Walking behind The Thirds' desk he looked down upon the village; seeing everything just as it should be. Closing his eyes, he placed his forehead against the window and relaxed.

Just as he was about to call himself stupid from his self induced panic attack, is when everything went to hell. The place he called home for the first Ten years of his life suddenly became a place of utter chaos. It started with the Hokage Monument; all the Kages faces suddenly exploded sending flaming balls of rock showering down upon Konoha, lighting anything and everything they touched on fire.

"No… T-this can't be happening." Laughter erupted from outside and Naruto found himself looking at the Hokage Monument in disbelief.

There; emerging from the flaming monument, was The Kyūbi no Yōkō in all his flaming glory.

"_**I'll destroy you, then the rest of this pitiful village. I'll leave nothing but ash in my wake, and you will aid me." **_ Naruto watched in horror as the beast snarled; showing off his large, sharp, white fangs before charging straight towards him.

Naruto took a step back in fear before his mind suddenly came to an abrupt realization.

'_I'm dreaming this is all in my mind!' _ Naruto started laughing which caused the great beast to stop its charge. _**"Has the prospect of death driven you to insanity, hairless ape?"**_

"This is only a dream you stupid fox! You can't do anything to me! So get out of my head!" Naruto watched as the fox seemed to smirk, or was it a smile. Well whatever it was suddenly made him feel as if he'd made a huge miscalculation.

"_**I can't touch you physically, but what becomes of those who've had their minds crushed?"**_ The fox was smiling as it stalked Naruto's prone form. The great beast was now hovered over him.

"_**Are you ready to die?"**_ With out waiting for an answer, the Kyūbi no Yōkō descended upon Naruto, egger to deliver the final blow. Naruto felt the heat from the Kyūbi no Yōkō as it proceeded with its killing blow. He could feel the heat getting closer, and closer then…

"_I'm going to die! It's so…… clod!?"_

Slowly opening his eye Naruto looked around him. "W-what the hell?" He spun around in a circle. _'How in the world did that happen?' _ A giant wall of what seemed to be, ice, was surrounding him, and slowly forcing the Kyūbi no Yōkō to retreat; for the walls were expanded.

Naruto stood with his mouth agape, and slowly walked the circumference of the room. The wall was obviously very strong, because the Kyūbi no Yōkō had already charged twice and hadn't made a crack in the icy wall.

Letting out a breath of complete exhaustion he fell backwards onto his butt. "Oh man I'm being attacked in my own mind isn't this rich?" Looking up for the first time Naruto's eyes locked with the Great fox, it was up to something, and it wasn't bothering to hind it either. He watched as the Kyūbi no Yōkō charged then leapt into the air. That's when Naruto finally noticed.

"There's no ceiling. Then why aren't I scared?" The Kyūbi no Yōkō suddenly leapt to the side as a large spike of ice came falling from the sky, nearly impaling the great beast.

Naruto blinked a couple of timed confused. 'Where?' as if on cue the black smoke that once covered the skies move to reveal two lavender moons slowly circling above.

"_**These pitiful defenses will fall as I gain more power. I will be free! Until then don't die."**_The Kyūbi no Yōkō suddenly disappeared along with the illusion of Konoha. Naruto now stood very close to a large gate with the word _**'Seal'**_ mounted high upon the center bar.

"The fox's cage, how'd I get here?" He quickly moved away form the cage and dropped against the opposite wall. Taking a deep breath he tired to relax and as he did…..

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anko sighed in content as she finished her meal. "Delicious, as always!" Anko turned her sights on a picture of Naruto that was now pinned to the wall by a multitude of wooden skewers. Picking up her last Skewer she launched it at the picture; nailing Naruto in the forehead.

With a full stomach she decided it was time to continue her hunt. Just as she was standing up a hawk flew through the window and landed on the table in front of her. Slightly surprised she looked down at the bird only to discover it was a disguised Konoha carrier. Quickly removing the message she started reading. Word after word, completed another sentence, which in turn pull forth another emotion from Anko; angry, fury, surprise, honor, but before these emotions could settle one last emotion surfaced; worry. She was worried that the tasks asked of her were slightly overwhelming. Taking a deep breath she read the letter once more, just as a shinobi should; calm and emotionless.

………………………………. ………………………………………………….. ……………………………………………. ………………………...

_**Konohagakure**_

**Mission Class:** "S"

**Issued Orders From:** The Third Hokage; _Sarutobi_

_The information contained within this letter contains "S-Class" secrets and information that's not to be discussed with anyone except myself._

Anko, this will be the last letter of communication between Konoha and yourself for the next two to three years due to a multitude of problems outside and within Konoha, as such, your mission has been altered.

Your mission is no longer to find and retrieve Naruto Uzumaki, but find and train him for the next three years of his life. Before doing anything foolish you will finish reading this letter. As you know my student Jiraiya left Konoha years ago when his team mate, and your former sensei, Orochimaru, betrayed Konoha and fled the village. Jiraiya pursued him, trying to convince his friend to come back. Orochimaru refused and attacked Jiraiya, turning his back on Konoha forever. While he tried to find a reason for Orochimaru's defection, he eventually determined that his friend wasn't coming back. To that end, Jiraiya left Konoha so that he could follow Orochimaru's movements, and in time began to follow the organization that Orochimaru joined: The Akatsuki.

Despite what many think, Jiraiya still maintains his allegiance to Konoha, as you will now learn from the report Jiraiya has given me. His first report deals with the Akatsuki. As I don't have the time to explain in full detail about this organization, I'll give you the simple explanation. They're a group of S-Class Missing-Nin set on stealing all Jinchūriki", as you should know with your status and age that would include Naruto. I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. Returning Naruto to the Village and placing extra protection on him would only weaken our defenses.

Which brings me to my final point, it seems that Orochimaru has secretly taken over the Land of Rice Fields, where he has created his own shinobi village, Otogakure. A source from Jaraiya's spy network has informed us of dealings in Sunagakure no Sato. We have reason to believe he'll be attacking Konoha some time surrounding the Chunin exams. If an attack does occur, I believe the Akatsuki might take advantage of our weakened defenses to kidnap Naruto.

I trust you to build Naruto into a capable shinobi. I know you can handle this, good luck Anko.

_Your Hokage and friend,_

_Sarutobi_

………………………………………………………… ………………………………………………… ………………………………………………………..

'_I understand my mission and I intent to complete it.' _ Anko stood and left the restaurant, but not before ripping Naruto's picture off the wall as she left. She'd just made it across the street when the owner came running out after her carrying the bill.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto suddenly awoke, completely alert, the sudden change in scenery did nothing to calm his nerves.

After noticing Haku sleeping peacefully beside him, Naruto took a few deep breaths to clam down. Now, slightly more in control of his emotions he gently pulled Haku's fisted hand from his shirt, before sneaking away to do his morning run through the village.

Naruto laughed lightly as he passed a small commotion on the street. Someone had tried to skip out on the bill, and by the sound of it; they hadn't gotten very far. He couldn't help the smile that attached itself to his face. The scenario brought back one of his happier memories of Konoha, but the smile fell away all too soon as he remembered what he had to tell Haku.

'_How much am I supposed to tell her?'_ He already knew he trusted her, but what if… That was always it; _'What if?'_ There wasn't any room for 'What if?' with someone you trusted. Taking a deep breath he questioned himself. _'How much do you tell someone you trust?' _The answer came to him easily now. "Everything." He whispered aloud.

Now that he had his answer he decided it was time to head back, but not before making his daily purchase. Deciding to make it as quick, as possible, he cut his run short and headed directly for the flower shop.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Leaping off a particularly large building Naruto landed in front of his destination, Pods to Petals. It didn't look like much, but they carried some very beautiful, and very helpful flowers. Naruto hurried into the store.

"Ah, Naruto you're early today." A plump women, said while disappearing into the back of the store.

"I kind of have to do something this morning, I've been putting off for to long already." Naruto shouted into the back as he made his way around some of the new merchandise.

"Well that's nice, it shows maturity when you stop procrastinating." Naruto laughed lightly while he let his eyes wonder over all the flowers. They were quite beautiful; each flowers shape, size, and color made it stand out uniquely from the rest.

"Found it!" Naruto turned at the triumphant shout from the shop keeper. She emerged from the back of the store with a very beautiful flower. "It's called, _Passiflora parritae_. A very rare flower indeed, and came from a long way off might I add. You'll be paying a pretty penny for this—"

"I'll take it!"

"You didn't even let me tell you the price. I could over charge you and you'd never know."

"You'd never do anything like that Miss. Ayaka; you're too nice."

"I swear you say those things just to butter me up, and I fall for it every time." Naruto gave her a cheeky smile. "You're so adorable. You'll be such a heart breaker in a few years; that's if you'll do something about that birds nest you call hair." Naruto laughed lightly as he paid for the flower.

"See you tomorrow!" He shouted while exiting the store.

Miss. Ayaka laughed lightly at Naruto departure. "That boy's a strange one alright. I mean really; out of all the hobbies in the world, he chooses flower pressing. Strange indeed, but on the other hand," She lifted up her other hand. "He's really great for business!" She laughed hysterically as hugged the money to her chest.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haku paced angrily in front of the couch waiting for Naruto's return. He'd left without waking her, which she knew wasn't out of respect. He'd snuck away to avoid confessing his secrets. She wasn't sure which worried her more; the fact that Naruto didn't trust her, or that he'd been gone for the better part of two hours.

Just as she was contemplating going out to searching for him, a familiar chakra signature made itself present.

Relief washed through her as relaxed slightly. _'You're ok.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto stood in front of his apartment half naked shaking is pants upside down. "Where the heck did I put that key?!" He was just about to give-up when the door mysteriously creaked partially open.

Sliming broadly he push the door completely open.

"_**Hyoton: **__**Aisubokkusu!"**_

Naruto was instantly frozen, from his neck down, in a block of ice. "W-What the Hell!"

A figure slowly emerged from the dark hallway. "Naruto you disappeared on me again! No note, no nothing. Today you'll tell me your secret, no more games and no more running away."

"Haku-Chan let me out! It's freezing!"

"Not until you explain. I'm sick of your nightmares, and I'm sick of have to watch you suffer. I want to worry about you, but not needlessly! NOW TALK!!"

Naruto's shivered slightly. "H-Hai." She looked so desperate it made him sick. _'I caused her to worry like this.'_

"I'll make it short then."

"……. It happened on October tenth, the same day I was born, the same day the Kyūbi no Yōkō attacked, and the same day the Fourth Hokage died protecting Konohagakure. In Konoha it's said that The Fourth Hokage died while defeating the Kyūbi no Yōkō. Which to some extent is true; he did indeed die, and in a way I guess you could say he defeated the Kyūbi, but that not what he truly did. All he managed to do was pass his burden on to me. You see the Fourth didn't kill the Kyūbi he simply seal the blood thirst fox away. And for some reason he chose me to seal it in. You see I'm a living seal, inside my body I contain the Kyūbi no Yōkō."

Naruto looked up to see the look on Haku's face and saw the confusion. She didn't understand what caused him so much pain.

"It's doesn't end there; the whole village was informed of the beast; that until recently lay dormant inside of me. It's not as bad as it could have been though. You see The Third Hokage was reinstated because of The Fourths death, and from what I understand he made a decree that forbid anyone to discuss or mention the attack of the Kyūbi to anyone, even their own children. The Third tried to give me a normal life with that law, but the majority took to believing I was a reincarnation of the Kyūbi no Yōkō, and so my whole life I was treat as such. So, that normal life never really happened."

"I was hated for something I had no control over. Adults were full of hatred and grief and it could be seen as clearly as the sun. I was alone for the longest, never having any friends, names like murder and demon could be heard whenever I walked down the street, the occasional can, bottle, or whatever was nearby might be thrown at me. I think the nights were the worst, I was alone in the dark and there was always this feeling of being watched."

"I used to notice strange things in the mornings; like sometimes I'd wake up feeling as if I had forgotten something important, other time my sleeping cap would be on the floor across the room, when I was sure I wore it to bed, or a window would be locked when I'd left it unlocked. It wasn't till I found out about the fox being sealed inside of me that I understood. Shinobi from within my own village attempted to kill me while I slept, and the Hokage's had Shinobi protecting me day and night, and if I ever saw anything, they simply altered the memory."

"Most people would assume I hate Konohagakure, but I don't. Well, not completely at least. I do plan on becoming strong and earning the whole villages respect, but I'm not sure if I could ever become Hokage, not because I'm not strong enough, but because, I don't think I can die to protect the people that made my life hell. So I've given up on my dreams."

"I don't I think you've given up on your dream; it's more like your dreams are maturing. _**KAI!**_" The block of ice crumbled turning into ice and water.

"Thanks." He mumbled shivering slightly.

"You know," She picked up his cloths and led him inside. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to. Nobody is forcing you to return."

"I know, but I made a promise to Jii-Chan, and I don't go back on my word. Plus, there's a hand full of people I want to see again, a few I want to put in there place, and the rest I want to give one more chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"If you say so."

"Now then I think I'll go take a nice long hot shower. I think your attacks are getting even colder!" Naruto mumbled the last part while walking into the bathroom.

"Naruto!," The door opened slightly and he popped his head out.

"Yeah?"

"You know you're not the fox, you don't hate the man who did this to you, and you never abandon the ones you care about. Your life was so hard, yet you're still strong, just remember, I'll be here if you're ever feeling weak."

Naruto gave one of his rare real smiles. "I'll never be weak because there are people that still believe in me, and the people that believe in me, I have to protect no matter what! So always believe in me, and I'll always have some strength." Naruto smiled and returned to his shower.

"He always says such corny things, And for some reason I always believe them. So I'll believe in you even more than I already did. Damn, he never told me about the nightmares, another day I guess."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the day went by quite smoothly. They visited the lodge, at dinner in the village, visited the lodge once more for a quick skate before helping clean up for the day.

"You kids do too much, why are you here? It's your day off you should be out having fun with all you other friends." Mrs. Tatami insisted.

"We like it here, it's like a second home, we like helping." Haku stated with a smile

"And it's not work if you enjoy it." Naruto said happily.

"So maybe we shouldn't pay you at all." Mr. Tatami said, suddenly popping up behind Naruto, causing him to jump into the air and fall on his butt.

"B-Bastard, sneaking up behind me like, that." Naruto grumbled while rubbing his behind.

"I thought Shinobi were always on alert." Mr. Tatami said slightly cocky.

"I shouldn't have to be alert here, when were together I should be able feel safe." Naruto said slightly annoyed.

"Then you should be even more alert, making sure nothing disturbs your safe place." Mr. Tatami added, intent on winning the argument.

"I never thought of it like that… Thanks Mr. Tatami." Naruto said with a delighted grin.

'_Damn I thought I'd won, and then he goes and says something like that.'_ …"Don't thank me for something you should've already known, brat."

"Well I'll just have to be on alert all the time now. Problem fixed."

"Naruto we should really get home." Haku said while Naruto thought of ways to protect his second home from intruders.

"Hai! Oh, by the way we decided to come in tomorrow."

"But, why?" Mrs. Tatami questioned.

"No reason really, we just like what we do." Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright then, you two be safe. And Naruto sweetheart I know you like your hair, but at least try and comb it?"

Naruto gave her an evil laugh as a response. "We'll, see you tomorrow!" They shouted simultaneously as the walked out the door.

"If you're late I'll take it out your pay!" Mr. Tatami shouted at the door.

"I don't think they head you dear, and will you please stop picking on that boy. You're a grown man, so act like one."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(BACK IN KONOHAGAKURE)**_

"Kurenai Sensei, although we've been a team for nearly four and a half months, I fail to understand why we are the, only Genin cell, without a third team member."

Sighing, the red eyed Jonin turned towards her over logical student. "We'll I'm sorry that you don't understand Shino-kun, I'll be happy to explain it to you whenever you decide to ask. Until then, get back to training, as you know your Kamon-Jutsu relies heavily on the amount of chakra you have to spare. Your chakra pool is way too small to be effective in a real fight so I want you to perfect that tree climbing exercise before we get into matters concerning your missing teammate.

"Now Hinata, she turned her hear towards her shy student, about today's training, you seem to be progressing well in your taijutsu, but that can't be all your good at. A good shinobi has a well rounded arsenal of ninjutsu, taijutsu and, genjutsu. Due to your amazing chakra control, I believe genjutsu would benefit you if your taijutsu ever becomes ineffective in battle. But! You also need to enlarge your chakra pool. So until I think your ready you'll be doing the same exercise as Shino."

"What are you two waiting for? Get to work!"… _'I hope I have enough time to get you ready, for what's to come.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiba sighed. "I have the worst luck! What did I do to get placed this team? A chronically late Sensei, a fan girl, and the fan girl's idol on my team! What did I do to deserve this? We don't even get good missions." Akamaru gave a sad whine at his master's sour mood. It alright boy, I mean you're here, so it's not all bad, and Sakura's fan girl complex looks to have take a small nose dive, she's acting more like a Shinobi. Sasuke's still an up tight prick, but nothing ever going to change that.

"You know I can hear you, mutt."

"That's interesting, I didn't think a _Uchiha_ would bother listening to some one of my lowly caliber." Kiba's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"You got a problem with Uchiha's mutt?"

"Why are you so upset? I mean there are only two of you left anyways, and you plan on getting yourself killed fighting the strongest one. As far as I'm concerned, your clan died that night. Still your brother pretty damn amazing eh?" Sasuke was just about to attack the oblivious Inuzuka when his next question struck a nerve.

"I wonder if he plans on restarting your clan else where?" Kiba's question was as simple, as it was possible.

"My sister said he used to have a fan club just like yours, so he'll probably have tones of kids." Kiba shivered. "A bunch of little power hungry Itachi's running around isn't my idea of fun. You know even if you kill him he still kind of wins."

Sasuke stood there now completely ignoring Kiba. _'Mutt's actually making sense.' _Sasuke slipped into thought as Kiba continued his rant.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as Sakura showed up. "You're late." He said simply.

"Yeah I am, why did you miss me?"

"Keh." Was Sasuke's empty reply, as usual.

"No, I didn't think anyone would anyways." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

Sasuke might have heard her if Kiba's little rant from earlier wasn't so damn annoying. He just couldn't take his mind off of Itachi, children, his clan. Kiba on the other hand had heard her as clear as day, but decided Sakura was finally starting to get over her fan girl complex. _'Took her long enough.'_

Just team seven was starting to relax their Jonin leader, Kakashi appeared in the clearing hanging upside down from a tree. "Sorry I'm late, I was helping an o--"

"Yeah, yeah, we know already. Can we just go get our mission for the day?" Kiba's words were appreciated all the way around.

"Hai, hai." With that Kakashi pulled out his little orange book and lead his team towards the Hokage tower for their next mission

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok team seven lets see what we have for you today?" The Third said while he flipped though a few portfolios. "How about this one?"

Kiba watch the Hokage start to hand the file to Kakashi. "Hokage-sama, I'm sick of these "D" ranked missions, and if Akamaru has to sniff out that cat one more time, I think it'll mess up his sense of smell. Plus we're good team despite or sensei's inability to show up on time. Could you please give us something slightly challenging."

Sakura stood silently thinking about what Kiba had said a moment ago. _'Good team? Who was he trying to fool?'_

The Hokage laughed as he listened to Iruka give a text book explanation for the "D" ranked missions.

"It's alright Iruka. You know Kiba you're not the first person to ask me for harder mission," The Hokage watched as Kiba looked down expecting anther "D" ranked mission. "But you are the first to give me a answer I like, "C" ranked missions are for teams that work good together, and from what you just told me it would seem you have a good team. Therefore," He reached into a slightly smaller pile of portfolios. "Here you go Kakashi team sevens first "C" ranked mission."

Sasuke couldn't suppress the smirk that surfaced, while he stood quietly in the background. _'The mutt actually did something useful.'_

Kiba smiled. "Who knew the old guy could be so cool?" He said with a smile on his face, not noticing The Thirds raised eyebrow.

'_Old…?'_ Was the Hokage's only thought as their client entered the room. "This is our client Tazuna, a bridge builder from The Land of Waves."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Back to Snow)**_

Naruto stood proudly in the center of the lodge with a large grin on his face.

"Naruto what are you doing, get back to work before Mr. Tatami see's you." Haku whispered harshly, while carrying a pair of polished boots, supposedly for some customer upstairs.

"I just finished setting up a few protection measures for the lodge. I've hidden all kinds of stuff we could use in an emergency, but could only get if you're a Shinobi."

"That's nice Naruto, but now is not the time. Could you please man the front desk I think I saw a few people waiting in line."

He pouted slightly. "Oh, alright." He quickly looked at his self in a mirror before making his way to the front desk.

"Hello, and welcome The Drifting Lodge, where we'll make you so comfortable, you won't know you've drifted off your course till it's too late. My name's Naruto how may I help you?" He said the rehearsed lines with a smile only to get smacked in the face by a teddy bear.

Sighing he picked up the bear and looked at the customer in front of him. A women, three kids, and a man that looked like he was about to fall over from exhaustion, were all standing before him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! There just a little grumpy we've been traveling for a while and-- "

"No need to explain how about I take those three off your hands. We have a nice play center in the back, I think Mrs. Tatami was just about to start a story if I'm not mistaken. Just go out those doors and to the right, it's the third door on your left."

"Thank you." She's called back as she dragged her kids off.

Naruto turned back to the man only to seem him asleep on his feet. Reaching out he snapped his fingers a few time successfully waking him. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Three days?"

Naruto had to suppress a laugh this guy was really out of it. "How many rooms and beds will you need?"

"Two rooms, a single and a double."

"Ok I.D. please, thank you, that'll be 120 a night that includes the child's play center, and the meals. Here's your key it'd room 22, and 23, Please enjoy you stay, if you need anything use the call button." Naruto sighed as he repeated a similar process through most of the day.

Naruto yawned as he watched the clock tick. Only another hour and he'd be heading home. So far today he'd been kicked in the shin, yelled at by a drunk, nearly thrown-up on, had his hair pulled 16 times, been attacked by 4 fan girls, and that was only the half of it. Naruto sighed as the bell rang indicating a customers' entrance. Pulling on his fake smile he turned to face them.

"Hello, and welcome The Drifting Lodge, where we'll make you so comfortable, you won't know you've drifted off your course till it's too late. My name's Naruto how may I help you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I've finally found you."

Naruto blink. "What?" Naruto looked his customer in the for the first time, and that's when he saw it, a leaf hatai slightly covered by purple bangs. His eye's opened wide and he felt himself stiffen slightly, before he forcefully made himself relax. _'I-I just have to stick with the plan, and not panic.'…_"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't play stupid with me Uzumaki."

"U-zi-ma-ki? Hey lady, are you feeling alright? Haku-neesan, I think this lady might be drunk, or sick! She keeps calling me U-Uzumaki."

"Listen here gaki, I've followed you through three countries, and was stuck in another for three months, not considering the weeks it took me to find your trail! Don't insult me by pretending to be someone else." Naruto gulped. "Plus, your name tag says Naruto, and you match the description."

Naruto took a small step back. "Listen lady I don't know what you're on, but shinobi or not you can't just walk in here and start a ruckus. So I'd appreciate it if you would leave before my sister gets her."

Naruto suddenly found himself two feet off the ground looking into the eyes of and angry Shinobi. "Spare me the bullshit. You don't have a sister you grew up in an orphanage. I saw the way you stiffened when you noticed my hatai."

"I'm just not used to seeing Shinobi around here." Naruto said stalking for time.

"I know all about you Uzumaki. Now we're leaving." She'd dragged him half way towards the door when a girl with blond hair and blue eyes suddenly moved, blocking their advancement.

"What the hell are you doing with my Oto? Put him down right now, whatever he did I'm sure I can deal with the consequences."

"Neesan, that so mean, I didn't even do anything this time." Naruto whined perfectly, Haku raised a doubtful eye. So far the act was working.

Anko blink. _'I-I was wrong, but the trail, the name, the description. It has to be him, but…'_

"Hey Miss. I'm warning you let him go, or I'll make you." Haku's threat fell on deaf ears, right now Anko was really starting to doubt her own abilities.

'_Could I have really made such a large mist—' _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Haku decided she'd waited long enough.

Anko was forced to duck, as Haku's foot flew by swiftly over head. Anko sighed, as she easily dodged each attack, while holding onto her prey. _'Girl's fairly good.'_

"Let – Him – Go!" Anko smirked as she dodged the girl's angry kicks.

"Is that all you got?" Anko asked dodging a swift uppercut, which turned into a kicking back-flip. "That might have impressed a Jonin, but not me." Anko's fist made contact with the side of Haku's face. She was surprised the girl hadn't fall from the punch. "Still on your fe-" Anko spun around at the sound of a metallic click, and was forced to release Naruto as he made a slash at her wrist.

"Don't you ever hit her or I'll kill you!" Naruto was pissed, but trying to keep his cool as he pulled withdrew another kunai. "Leave us alone!"

Naruto took a basic taijutsu stance along side Haku.

Anko's eyes suddenly brightened as she looked upon the two in front of her. "I think we should take this outside, it's your choice if you want to involve the girl in this, Uzumaki." Anko walked towards the front door. "Make me wait and I'll come get you." with that's she walked out the front door.

"Haku, are you alright?"

"She's really strong, I don't think we can fight her and win, Naruto." Naruto held her face gently in hand, as he examined the light bruise on her cheek.

"Do you think we could out run her?"

"It's worth a try, but I still don't get how she knew we weren't related, she seem so unsure at first." Haku said deep in thought. "What could have given us away?"

"I'll use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Henge, and we'll make our escape, while she's confused."

Haku nodded at the plan. "It seems simple enough, but I think we'll have to remove all our weights."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anko sighed as she waited outside in the cold. _'He's not going to make this easy, is he?'_ Gritting her teeth she took a step towards the lodge.

That's when she saw it, Naruto and that Haku came flying out of every window and door in the lodge, and were running away at surprising speeds. "What the hell!"

#()&)&&)&&)#((#(#(#((((#(#((#((#(#(#(#&&$#(&)&#&#&#&

Screw it, I'm not editing this! I hope you enjoy it anyways, it's like my longest chapter.

Kamon-Jutsu- One's family or clans technique //// If anybody knows what to call Ino's, Shikamaru's, or Choji's family techniques I'd appreciate it. Sorry about the long delay I've been busy, First a two vacation; went back home to the states. Then my birthday; got to love Canada's drinking age, HA HA….even if I hate living in Quebec. Oh well, then I read the whole updated Naruto Manga, and let me say this, it's good, I also read the updated bleach manga, and a bunch of others, read two books, went on two dates, saw The Bourn Ultimatum; It kicked ass by the way. Also started playing a video game I've want for like 4 years. Stupid Quebec makes finding games impossible, found it in the first game store I walked into while in the states. Oh yeah then I went to NYC for two days. So as you can see I've been busy but I made this long to make up for my absents! Enjoy!

Till Next Time…


	14. Decisions, Choices, and New Sensei’s

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own, or take credit for.

_Decisions, Choices, and New Sensei's _

"Damn I should have made more, but I didn't want to use the fox's chakra!" Naruto cursed as he and Haku collected what few possessions they had, in to a large paper scroll.

"Naruto that's everything, seal it and let go."

"Damn she's destroyed more than half of them!" Running over to the scroll, Naruto pulled a bottle of ink and a brush from is pocket, and began writing seals. "There!" Naruto took a deep breath and ran through a series of hand seals before slamming his onto the side of the scroll. _**"Compact Seal." **_The octagon seal suddenly broke covering all their possessions, before reforming upon the set scroll.

Haku grabbed the scroll and placed in Naruto's bag with the others. "Alright let go."

"She's stopped attacking the clones for some reason." Naruto frowned as he tried to control the memories of his destroyed clones.

"What, Why!"

"I don't know, but I think we need to go, now." Pulling the hoods of their coats up, they grabbed their bags, before running out the door.

"So that's where you were?" Naruto and Haku came sliding to a stop hearing the feminine voice.

"N-no way, how did you- " Naruto stammered while gawking at the Shinobi from the lodge.

"You know, that was pretty impressive, for a dropout. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and Henge, the henge I can understand, but when did you learn such an advanced Jutsu as the Kage Bunshin. I must admit, that was an interesting combination of jutsu. It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto frowned. "How did you know it was me, because personally I found our act quite convincing."

"I said I was impressed, not fooled."

"You're lying." Haku said simply.

Anko glared at the girl. "How could I, a hunter-nin, be fooled by a pair of gaki?"

Naruto smirked. "So you were totally fooled, and something we did gave us away. Damn and we worked so hard on it." Anko gritted her teeth.

'_It's bad enough I was fooled, but to call me a liar with no proof, and be right about it.' _"Gaki." She ground out, angrily.

"Listen lady, I don't care who you are, but get out of our way!" Haku stood slightly behind Naruto thinking of the best way to escape their pursuer, but hadn't come up with anything solid yet.

"Alright Gaki, I'm only going to say this once, my names Anko Mitarashi, and your ass is mine. So give up now and I'll go easy on you, or we do it my way, where I cut down, and bathe in your blood."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "That's gross, and don't you think you're a little old for me?" Naruto never got a chance to laugh at his own joke, as a fist met him forcefully in the stomach, knocking him out cold.

"Well that's the end o-" Anko leaned back as a fist darted past her face. "Right, I forgot about you. The letter didn't say anything about a girl, I suppose he'll need a sparing partner." With that said she disappeared in a flurry of snow reappearing in front of Haku, who'd grabbed Naruto and made a run for it. Haku threw a wild punch, and was gutted by Anko. "Now that that's over with, that lodge looked like a good place to rest up."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anko walk into the lodge dragging Naruto and carrying Haku over her shoulder, only to be greeted by Mrs. Tatami.

"Have you lost you mind picking on children, how un-lady like. If I was ten years younger I bend you over my knee and give you a lick'n."

"Well I-I-" Anko wasn't used to being told off like this, it was strange.

"You're nothing but a child yourself, what are these Shinobi villages thinking. See, this is what happens, when you send children out into the world, with out proper discipline."

"Now wait just a minute you old hag, I'm and elite shinobi, and th-" Anko hissed in pain. Mrs. Tatami now held a death grip on her.

"No respect for your elders either I see. Well, I'll just have to fix that." She said while dragging Anko towards the back room.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(The Land of Waves) **_

After a surprisingly talented Chunin, nearly succeeded in taking Tazuna head clean off his shoulders, Kakashi was tempted to turn back, and request a different mission. His temptation only increased after learning Tazuna's little secret, but he'd let his team decide, and that's how he now found himself facing Zabuza, 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'. Sadly he'd already been saved by his Genin team once, which was something he was ashamed of, but proud of at the same time. He now had the upper hand in the fight, as Zabuza fell prey, to his Sharingan.

"Give up Zabuza, I know what you'll do before you even think it." Kakashi stated trying to end the fight before he fell to chakra exhaustion.

Zabuza was thinking along the same lines, he was at his limit, but giving up wasn't one of his options. "I'm not going to die here."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the hell is Kakashi sensei doing! Why doesn't he just finish him off?" Kiba yell in frustration as he held Akamaru unconscious form in his arms! Sakura was wondering the same thing as she watched the fight.

"Can't you idiots tell?" Sasuke asked as if it was obvious. "They're both suffering from chakra exhaustion. Even though it seems like Kakashi has the upper-hand; in reality he's weaker that Zabuza at the moment, it's only due to the insecurities that Kakashi's Sharingan has planted in Zabuza's mind, that he's still able to remain on equal footing."

'_So Kakashi Sensei's weaker, even though he's got a kekkei genkai. Then maybe, if I…'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kakashi and Zabuza separated once again.

'_I've worn him down, we're about even now, but I can't us the Sharingan any longer. The rest of this will depend on pure skill.' _Kakashi took a deep breath, readying him self for a final run. _'I've still got him rattled, I just have to wait for an opening and take it.' _"This ends now Zabuza!" Kakashi charged forward kunai poised for the kill.

Zabuza watched in disbelief as the Copy-Nin came at his prone form. _'I can barely hold my sword, so this is how it ends? I should have dragged more of my subordinates along with me.' _ He moved his sword into a pitiful defense as Kakashi closed the distance between them. _'Those demon brothers, hell, even that Carrot-top, would have come in handy right about now.' _Zabuza looked up with defiant eyes as death closed in.

Kakashi smirked. _'It seems my mind games worked perfectly, Zabuza's defense is pathetic.' _He was less than ten feet from Zabuza when a flash of pink and red moved in front of his path. _'SAKURA! What the-' _ He was forced to leap backwards as a series of kunai came flying his way. _'Explosive tags!' _He swore as he saw the tags reached the end of their lives.

_BANG!_

Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke and Kiba with his clothes slightly singed, looking out across the water. Sakura stood, looking back while supporting Zabuza as he completed some hand seals. Kakashi watched as mist slowly started to devour the two, only one question on his mind. _'Why?'_ His question must have shown through his eyes, because Sakura gave him his answer as their eyes locked just before she disappeared fully into the mist along with Zabuza.

'_Because of __**Me?**__' _Was Kakashi's last thought, before passing-out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Back in Snow!)**_

Naruto was hunched over trying to breath. _'One week, One week and I'm still ending up in the same position.'_ Naruto forced himself to keep his eyes on his opponent, as he struggled to get his breath back. It was something he'd learned the hard way; _'never let your opponent out of your sights'_, and he'd been bitten by one too many snakes to forget now.

"Get up Gaki, I don't have all day." Anko snapped as she squatted down to look at him in the eyes. "You know, if it wasn't for your speed, you'd be a pretty pathetic shinobi. I don't even get why I'm helping you." Naruto growled as he stood up.

"I'm not done yet!" He stumbled to the side, taking staggering breaths, before bring his hand into a familiar cross seal. _**Kage Bunshin!**_ Twelve Naruto's moved to surround Anko in a circular formation, before they all charged forward at once, only to leap back out of range.

"What? Scared to attack?" Anko chided

Naruto smirked. As a clone suddenly grabbed Anko from underground. "Now!" The rest of his clones charged forward grabbing onto what ever they could hold.

"Not bad, but you don't think this can hold me. Do you?"

Naruto bit his thumb and ran it across a seal on his right arm. _**"Houshutsu: Keikan Ude!"**_ A surge of chakra engulfed his arm, causing muscle mass to increase. Naruto darted forward with his strengthened arm. "I," He swung his arm forward. "WIN!" He shouted, as his fist connected, smashing his target into the ground, creating a large crater, kicking up dust, and destroying all his clones. "HA! Finally got her!" He cried out in pain, before falling to his knees harboring his right arm. It had nasty burn marks spotted across his arm. Gritting his teeth, he watched the dust clear, while absorbing his clones' memories. Suddenly one clones memory popped into his mind. "N-No way! How?"

The rest of the dust disappeared revealing nothing. "That's quit the Jutsu you have there, but it looks like it cost you." Naruto spun around, only to find Anko standing two feet away from him.

"B-but I had you pinned down!"

"Come on kid, you didn't expect me to get caught by that? I'm a Hunter-Nin."

"But How?! It doesn't make sense, you couldn't make seals!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Anko laughed lightly. "After a while some Jutsu become second nature to shinobi, eventually requiring no hand seals. Don't get any idea's, it's difficult and dangerous depending on the Jutsu." Naruto hissed in pain, and clutched his arm closer to his chest.

"That arm looks quite bad, does it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts, you psycho!"

"Good, now get up and keep fighting, I never said you were finished! Now Move Fox Boy!" Naruto glared at her as he cradled his arm.

"Who ever said I was Finished?!" Growling Naruto stood up and put some distance between them.

'_He's getting stronger.' _ She watched as he went through a few one handed seals.

"_**Futon:**__**Supea Aori**_!" Anko watched as Naruto attempted to manipulate his wind chakra with only one hand, only to lose control and self-destruct, sending him flying across the snow covered ground.

"Baka, you should have known better in your condition." She mumbled while walk forward, but she stopped ten feet in front of him, when he started to stand. _'Still conscious?'_

"I-I wont give up." He struggled to stand without his arms and succeeded to stand in a slightly hunched manor, both hand hanging limply at his side.

Anko walked within a foot of Naruto before she smacked him, causing him to fall to the ground, where he struggled to stay conscious. Kneeling down Anko looked deep into Naruto's eyes before speaking. "Naruto this is only training, the way you just fought me, was over kill. I'm a comrade, a fellow shinobi, and yes, I goaded you into attacking, but it doesn't justify how stupid that was. Fighting as you've just done is only admirable only when fighting enemies. I never want to see you go this far, to prove your own strength again. You know I wouldn't have really hurt. How would you have felt if you'd killed me by chance?" She watched as his eyes widened slightly before he lost consciousness. _'At least he'll never do anything that stupid again.'_

'_Damn it! I have to carry him… again! Why does he always have to over due everything!'_ Annoyed she tossed Naruto over her shoulder before she _**Shunshin**_ back to the lodge. Walking in she dropped Naruto unceremoniously to the ground. "Gaki come get this idiot!" the few people that were in line trying to get a room turned to see a pretty, messy sight. The left side of Naruto's body was bloody and his right arm had ugly burn marks from his shoulder down.

_What's going on in this lodge… I wonder if he'll be ok?... We should alert the snow-nin… Did she do that to a child?_ The chatter became louder until Anko lost it. "Oy, Shut the hell up!,,,, Gaki, I'll leave this idiot here for you to collect!" Shrugging she walked out the door. _'It's not my fault if she didn't here me.'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Nearly Two Weeks After, Sakura's Betrayal In The Land of Waves) **_

Kakashi and what remained of team seven stood guarding Tazuna and his building crew as they prepared to work the final part of the bridge.

'_Sakura why, I don't understand! I need to get her back, and deal with Zabuza, and this Gato character, permanently. Where the hell's Zabuza, he should have been here by now, the bridge is nearly finished!' _As if hearing the quit rant, mist slowly began to cover the bridge.

"I hope you haven't been waiting to long for us Kakashi, I was a little busy training '_My'_ new student. She's weak, but that'll change soon enough, turns out she's quite talented, and will become a fine blade." The mist cleared enough to show Zabuza with Sakura at his side.

"_Is that Sakura!?"_ Team sevens collective thoughts.

A new outfit now adored her body; Black sandals, baggy black pants which are held upon her hips by a dark red belt, and black hoody, with red lining now adored her chest, displayed her belly, this all came equipped with a serious attitude change. Sakura face held none of her original girlish attributes, she looked ready to kill, and if that wasn't worry some enough she now had four swords upon her: Two crossed upon her back, another horizontally strapped aback her waist, and the last hung from her hip in the traditional samurai position.

"Zabuza, return my student." Kakashi's voice held a dark tone to it, and the killing intent witnessed in the last match was present once again.

Zabuza smirked behind his bandages as he squatted down to Sakura's height before ruffling her hair. "I'm going to have to decline you request Kakashi, you see your student is, _How to put this?,_ Very resourceful . She's already earned me a nice big paycheck, while saving me from a future complication. I knew Gato wasn't to be trust, but I never expected him to go as far as he was planning, to get rid of me, the greedy fuck. So I've taken my pay, and even gained this Sakura, and when it blooms I'll have quite the blade, and I have you to thank Kakashi. She's quite adapt at genjutsu, did you know that? Anyways, we've only come to thank you before we left. Sooo…." He stood up straight and removed his hand form Sakura's head. "We've brought you a goodbye gift, Sakura."

Sakura reached inside one of her pockets withdrawing her headband, wordlessly she tossed it towards her former teammates. The metal of the headband stuck the ground, the resulting ring, echoed long, and ominously, signifying the treacherous extent of her actions. Sakura turned and walked off into the ticker part of the mist, signaling her part was finished.

"What makes you think I'd let you just walk away with my student?" Kakashi questioned, as he lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan.

"As much as I'd like to continue our fight, I'm no longer employed, but this isn't over Kakashi, not by a long shot. Kubikiri Houcho, she wishes to taste your blood once more. So, until then, Ja Ne." Kakashi stood angrily, as Zabuza faded into the mist.

"What are you doing Sensei, he's getting away!" Kiba shouted out in surprise as the mist thickened.

"Zabuza and Sakura were never here to begin with those were _Mizu Bunshin._"

"B-But what about Sakura? Aren't you going to save her?" Kiba's stunned voice hit Kakashi dead on.

'_I can't go after her, and risk placing the rest of my team in danger.' _It was simply the truth in Kakashi's mind, and the shinobi world. _'I'm a failure as a teacher.'_

"She was just slowing us down anyways, and we don't need weaklings, and we don't need traitors on our team, and I don't need her." Kakashi turned to his student who'd just spoken suck harsh word about one of his team mates, but what really startled him was the cryptic meaning in his words, and the spot the young Uchiha was staring at. Sakura's headband lay unmoving under the Uchiha's gaze.

'_If this was any other time, I'd point out his use of 'I', but…I've already lost one student for an unknown reason, best not risk making it two.'_ Sighing at his failure Kakashi turned towards his team. "We have a mission that we agreed to complete, we can't just abandon those in need."

Kiba's mouth half fell open. _'So that's it, we just let her go?'_ "But the dangers gone! Zabuza's gone! We should go after her, she our team mate!"

"The danger's still present Kiba, Gato is still out there with plenty of money to hire others like Zabuza."

"But you were the one who said; _'__**Those**__ in the ninja world who break the rules are scum, that's true...but __**those**__**who abandon their**__ friends.. are __**worse**__ than trash.'. _Which is it Kakashi? Are we trash? Or hero for staying in a town that's too afraid to stand up for their own rights?" Sasuke words surprised Kakashi, once again the stubborn Uchiha had let his mask slip, and words laced with a hint of accusing anger had escaped.

Kiba took the moment in as well but decided to capitalize on Sasuke's point. "I never really liked Sakura in the first place, but she's my team mate! I won't have others look down on our team because we let her run off with an 'A' ranked missing-nin. We need to start looking while the trail is fresh!"

Kakashi flinched mentally. _'My own words used against me, who would have thought, but even so it's no use.' _Kakashi looked at the remainder of his team. _'It's time they are shown the types of decisions shinobi have to make.' _"You both make a good point, but you must realize that Sakura betrayed us on her own, and that she's traveling with an extremely deadly nuke-nin. You also have to realize that every man on this bridge could be killed by Gato's men, and you'd have to live knowing you made the choice to go after a treacherous team mate, leaving a whole city to the hands of a tyrant."

The choice was simple, 'Duty before emotions. The many, before, the minority', Sakura; was on her own.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Back in Snow)**_

Naruto sighed as he limped back towards the lodge, today's training had taken a lot out of him and it showed, but surprisingly he could still walk on his own two feet. Anko had turned out to be one hell of a sensei, or better yet she'd turned out to be more of a slave driver. Giving lectures while having him spar with Haku, or have him to hang from a tree while forcing him to constantly dodging objects she herself launched at him, but today seemed easier, almost like she was giving him a break, but whatever the reason, he wasn't complaining. Sighing he walked towards the back eager to get some rest after talking with Haku for a moment.

Halfway into the lodge Naruto noticed something wasn't quite right, it was to quiet, too dark, and it was making his skin crawl. He moved silently towards the lounge, intent on finding out what was going on. Stealth was important so when he pressed the trigger on his wrist and a kunai slid out quietly he couldn't help but smile, his little invention worked quite well, it be even better when he was finished.

Naruto gently opened the door to the lounge, grimacing as it squeaked open. _'Damn, I was supposed to fix that last week!' _standing in the center of the room Naruto felt the hairs on his neck bristle. "What's going on?"

"_**SURPRISE ! HAPPY TWELFTH BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!!!!!!!!" **_

"Surprised?" Surprised was right, he'd been so surprised by the numerous voices yelling around him, he'd spun around in a circle, tripped on his own feet, and fallen on his behind, with his kunai gripped tightly in hand. "I'll take that silly look as a yes." Smiling, Haku reached down, helping Naruto prone form to stand.

"Birthday?" Naruto managed to ask, gaining a round of laughter from the surround people.

"Yes silly, you told me yourself remember?" Haku smiled happily as she looked at Naruto. "Happy Birthday." She whispered gently as she hugged him.

Naruto pulled away smiling brightly, as a few tears made their way down his face. "Oy what's wrong with you Gaki, if you wanted to cry, I wouldn't have taken it so easy on you today!" A familiar voice shout out annoyed.

Naruto laughed lightly. "I've never had a real birthday party thrown for me before. I spent the first ten of them at home alone."

Anko for her part had the decency to look apologetic, for all of ten seconds. "Idiot, don't bring up such depressing thing! Now shut up and enjoy this!", Naruto nodded, taking Anko's advice.

Thus Naruto had his first birthday party. He was surrounded by acquaintances, and those he practically considered family. _'This couldn't get any better…'_ Naruto thought. Well, that was until Haku pointed out a table of gift wrapped packages. This was definitely one of his best birthdays, and hopefully there'd be many more like it in the future. _',and more presents…'_ He thoughts turned towards the past. _'I wonder if I'll have presents when I get home? Let's see; one from the old man, one from Hinata, and I'll be gone for at least three years sooo… six presents. I wonder if they expect the same of me?'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Back in Konohagakure )**

An elderly hand swiftly marked off another day on his calendar. "Come back soon Naruto, because I can't hold onto this hat forever for you. Happy birthday." The Third sighed softly as he gazed into his crystal ball.

Across town a young girl fell to the ground breathing hard in front of a demolished log. Staggering to her feet, she moved into a familiar fighting stance. "I've gotten stronger so you won't ever have to leave again, hurry back Naruto, and Happy Birthday, even you've forgotten about me." Hinata turned her eyes towards another log, before charging it with renewed vigor.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

!&$($)&$&!$&!#$!#$&$&#!$!)#&$!)#&!#&$&!#$&$!$!$!)&&&()!#&)&!#$)&$)&)!$)&)&$!&$)&)&!$)!$

_I'm only posting this because of my 40reviewers. You assholes that read my story and don't review can burn in a anime/manga-less hell!! has cheep reviewers!_

"_**Hyoton:**_****_**Hyouden!!" **_field of eternal snow

_**Futon:**__**Supea Aori: **_Spear of Wind

_**Houshutsu: Keikan Ude**_: Strong Arm

Hey, what are the headband things called in Naruto??(like the jap. Name for it)???(the thingies that rep. the hidden village)??????????????? I know it starts with an 'H' Please help! Spelling must be right.

Finally the truth about Naruto's parents have been revealed! The names and everything!!! I can't wait to work this into my story! HA HA their real names and every thing!!! God this Manga finally got good again!!!! OMG I HAVE TO WRIT E FASTER!!!!!!!If you want to know Naruto's parents names just ask in you next review. But if you don't know by now it's kind of sad. I mean it's been out for a few weeks.

Open to helpful criticism, just don't be an ass about it, alright? Also, yes it's very possible that there are multiple mistakes with in my text! Grammar, spelling, etc. I don't have an editor, and I don't need one. This is not a professional peace of work so just keep spelling and grammar mistakes you notice to yourself, unless it's something like a name, or it really doesn't make sense. Anyways! Next chapter should have a nice little time skip for you! I think the length of my last few chapters is pretty good, don't you??

Till next time…


	15. Everyones Strength

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

_Everyone's Strength_

Zabuza gave the pink hair genin in front of him a once over. It was time he start sharpening his weapon, because as of right now, it was nothing more than a blunt peace of metal. She looked deadly with four swords on her body, but in reality…"Remove the swords and sheaths, there's no point in you wearing them, when you can't use them." Sakura didn't bat an eyelash at the ruff order, and quickly remove the ties, that held the swords.

"You said, you want strength, you said you want to be noticed, you told me, you'd do anything. Your former sensei was strong, but as I saw he placed the majority of his talents into the Uchiha, and it seemed even the dog boy had been better trained than you, but in my opinion, they were both pathetic."

Sakura gave a defiant look at Zabuza when he described her former team mates as weak; in return he slapped her across the face, sending her tumbling to the side.

"You will be many times, more powerful, than both your former comrades, because unlike Kakashi, I won't be babying you. Now stand up."

Inner Sakura had grown quiet as she looked upon her new sensei. This was no joke, she'd chosen this life, and now, she planned to survive it. Standing up, she had to resist the urge to cradle her prickling cheek.

"I have a lot of enemies, so you'll have to become skilled quickly, if you want to live. Because you seem to learn quickly, you'll be able to master these swords quite adequately, but first I'll have to develop your speed, and more arm strength, than, would normally be necessary for a shinobi." Placing his hands together Zabuza created a replica of himself. "You'll be learning the, form sets, aligned with kenjutsu, and for now you'll be practicing with these," Zabuza withdrew a pair of metal poles and tossed them at Sakura's feet.

Sakura eyes open wide in disbelief as the poles crashed onto the ground sinking a good three to four inches into the ground. _'He expects me to use those!'_

"What are you staring for, get to work, you're wasting time."

Sakura hurried forward, and lifted the two metal poles with an audible grunt of effort. _'I can barely hold these things up.'_

Zabuza watched with interest as Sakura attempted to hold the two training swords. _'Pathetic, struggling with such a small set of weights, by her age I was only using those for light warm ups. I guess it could be worse.' _He took a moment to watch her move through each kenjutsu set, his clone would demonstrate. She was executing the sets perfectly, but painfully slow, it was obvious this was going to take some time. Sighing he looked up at the sky. He wasn't happy about the incident, or the little arrangement that resulted afterward, but whatever…

_**(Flash Back)**_

The _**Shunshin**_ swiped the last of his strength, as Zabuza lost ability to stand on his own. Sakura grunted heavily under the sudden increased weight, as she struggled to stand straight. Zabuza didn't bother to suppress his smirk at her futile attempts to drag him further into the wooded area. "Don't be absurd girl, the combined weight of Kubikiri Houcho, and myself, are too much for a mere Genin to handle, especially one as pathetic as your self." He couldn't help but to laugh as she dragged him another twenty or thirty feet before sitting him against a tree. "Did you hope to prove me wrong with that sad display of strength?"

"What would you know; I wasn't the one about to be killed by Kakashi sensei, now was I?" Sakura snapped, fatigue loosening her tongue more than was wise.

Zabuza's hard gaze encased her petite form making her slightly uncomfortable. "You've got some never girl." Sakura squirmed under the intense gaze. To him, it was obvious she hadn't planned this out properly, but she defiantly wanted something. "So…" He laughed roughly as the girl jumped about a foot into the air.

"H-Hai?"

"What is it, you want from me?"

"W-what?"

"Don't play stupid with me girl? Unless, you decided to save me out of the goodness of your heart," He laughed again. ", that's something I wouldn't put pass a Konoha shinobi. As stupid as they are strong." He was quiet for a moment. "Well girl, what do you want?"

"I," Her mind struggled to answer the simple question, _'Because Sasuke, Ino, Ki… NO, I wont think of that now!'. _She managed to close off the thoughts of her past, even thought she'd already derived her answer form her half finished thoughts. "I'm weak, like you said, but I want to be strong, and for that I need someone to train me."

"What makes you think I'd be willing to teach you? Is that why you risked your life, saving me? On a whim? Did you think I'd be so grateful I'd take you on as my pupil? Your, weak, obviously not to bright, and you look like a dress up doll. You would break during the first week of my training." Zabuza couldn't help but, laugh.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she stared down at the ground as Zabuza continued to laugh. '_Don't make fun of me, don't make fun of me. Don't…Make…Fun…Of…Me.' _ "SHUT UP! You'll train me or…" She withdrew a kunai and gripping it tightly with both hands "..Or I'll kill you!" She positioned the kunai threateningly at Zabuza. "I won't be looked down on any more! I can be just as strong as any Uchiha, Inuzuka, or Yamanaka, and if you stand in my way I'll, I'll kill you! I refuse to be weak!"

Zabuza studied the pink haired girl threatening his life. "Pathetic. Threatening me. Do you really think you can kill me? Even now I could hold you hostage with merely killing intent."

"Damn it, I said, SHUT UP!!" She leaped forward kunai targeted for Zabuza's neck.

To Sakura's credit Zabuza was actually surprised when she attacked, but surprised or not Sakura was only a Genin, he turned his head to the side and caught the kunai with his teeth, before releasing enough killer intent to freeze Sakura in place. Her body visibly shook from fear as Zabuza jerked his head to the opposite side ripping the kunai from Sakura's shaky grasp, as the kunai came loose so did Sakura's footing, she fell forward onto Zabuza's chest, struggling to breath.

Zabuza chuckled as Sakura's eyes started to water from the lack of oxygen. He spit the kunai to the side. "You actually tied to kill me. For that you've earned your first lesson, killing intent can be a shinobi's greatest weapon," He released his killing intent and Sakura passed out. ",or their worst nightmare."

_**(END FLASH)**_

Zabuza glanced back down at the annoying girl skillfully mastering the art of kenjutsu. She truly was a prodigy in her own rights, but her physical state was fucking pathetic, she was ridiculously weak. At least she'd gotten ride of that ridiculous outfit, it reminded him of that carrot top from nearly a year ago "Before next winters snow, I've obtained a fine piece of metal to forge, but I wonder if she'll be able to wield those twin swords efficiently?" He watched as she visibly struggled to complete the thirteenth sets involved in basic kenjutsu, for the twin blades. _'Maybe four swords were a little much? We'll I'll see soon enough.' _

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(????Mystery scene??? )spooky…lol**

"How could I have been so foolish?" A fist tore through a tree trunk, causing it to fall to the ground. The full moons illumination, now unhindered by the trees foliage, revealed a dark, mask wearing figure. "I should have warned them, I knew what was coming and I ran! I chose my life over my families!" Another figure appeared behind the first, this one appeared to be older, with their superior height. A mask covered their features as well.

"You did what you thought was best, you saved some of our fam—"

"We only share similar blood! My family was—" The shorter figure was suddenly punched across the face and sent sliding across the ground.

"We are family, as are the other two, and even that monster, and we still have one that has been left out of our ranks, after all, the one left out is the one we must save." The second figure shook his hand. _'Damn should have gone for the stomach, these mask are fucking durable.'_

"How could I ever face—"

"They'll understand when the time comes, in any case, you've already made your decision. What's happen in the past will stay in the past, unmoving, and frozen for all eternity, you have a future goal. That's why you'll continue fighting."

"Your right about the first part, what happened in the past will remain unmoving, in the past, but the future goal you speak of was only a child's foolish dream of revenge. You know who we stand against. We stand against five generations of power…" The sentence was left hang as the downed figure stood up.

"Then if nothing else, we will die trying, and others along with us, we will never be able to live freely if we don't kill him! We are not alone in our ambition, other have been harmed by his actions. Don't forget we have the element of surprise. We will win." The determination within the taller figures voice, held no doubts. "You started this revenge scheme, now finish it, if you don't the others will go without you and no doubt we'll lose. We'll need all our strength, I wont let another decide the fate of my family, I won't let whole families, clans, or groups die because of one mans whim."

"I just wish thing could have turned out differently, but revenge is all I can live for." Reaching out a hand, the other figure took it. "Thanks for getting me back on track."

"Idiot, you're still off acting like a child, but that's alright for now."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(Back in Snow Country!)**_

As winter came Anko learned the hard way, as to why Snow Country, was indeed called, Snow Country. Feet, on top of feet of snow, blanketed the ground, making ground travel difficult or nearly impossible during certain times, and today wasn't any different. Naruto moved with practiced ease, across the snow sparring with Haku, while Anko watched from a distance.

'_I should be at home, eating dango in a nice warm shop back in Konohagakure, but no, I have to be out here, freezing my ass off, while watching those two idiots trade love taps.'_ Finally having enough she stood. "Alright, alright, that's enough!" Her eye twitched as they continued to attack. "Hey gaki, I said, STOP!!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto shouted as he and Haku came to and abrupt stop.

"Watch it Gaki, I'm not in the mood." Naruto snorted, but Anko decided to ignore the provocation. "Naruto from now on you and I will be training together, your feelings for Haku keep you from fighting to your full potential. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but if you really want to become stronger, you'll have to actually try hitting your opponents. What you've been doing if completely useless. As for you Haku I'll have a shadow clone train you, while I get Naruto's ass in gear. I have two years to train you, and I won't have you going back to Konohagakure to embarrass me. "

Naruto frowned. _'I was doing just fine in my own training till you showed up, I had my books, scrolls, and ideas for all sorts of jutsu, but now that I've been train with you I never have time for half of those things.'_ Naruto frowned as he started to question Anko's training. _'How much stronger have I actually become? Since she came here all we ever do is taijutsu training, I haven't even gotten a full understanding of Kyuubi's chakra, and now she tells me these last three months training with Haku have been useless! Just what the hell am I doing?!'_

Anko sighed as she saw Naruto face; during her time around the colorful blonde she'd learned to read him like a book, only problem, some pages could still be surprising. "Aright gaki, remember your training isn't always physical! Now use that brain of yours and say what's on your mind; _calmly_." She added as an after thought. He stood there breathing heavily, clinching and unclenching his fist, trying to calm himself down.

"Why…" He took a deep breath trying not to growl out his next words. "Tell me what I've been doing for these last three months, you just said everything was useless?"

'_So that's it. I guess I did say that, didn't I. I wonder if that's what the Old Man meant by being brash.'_ …"I guess it wasn't completely useless, but you haven't really gotten much stronger." She saw the flash of anger in his eyes. "Calm yourself Gaki, I only meant physically. That pea sized thing you call a brain seems to have absorbed some of those lectures I gave you."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean! What then, was all this physical training for, if you were only training my brain? The whole point to training is to get stronger physically; strength wins battles, not your brain!"

Anko laughed aloud. "I guess that's one way to put it, training your brain, but if it's the physical part of training you're mad about; you failed that on your own." His confused look only managed to annoy her. "I warned you after the first sparing session to stop pulling punches, but you didn't listen, therefore, your physical growth has been minimal, as has hers. Now, your last statement, is one of the stupidest statement a shinobi can make, but it has been said, may times, usually it's poorly trained shinobi such as Genin, or power hungry shinobi. Since you're my student listen carefully, I won't have you embarrassing me, with foolish remarks. Know this, battles aren't won by sheer force, not normally at least, I'd say, less than five percent of all shinobi battles are one by sheer force. A weaker shinobi can kill a more powerful by outsmarting his opponent, its called tactic. Remember during training I had you play shougi or chess?"

"Of course I remember! I still haven't won a single ga--" Anko's fist made contact with the top of Naruto's head. "What was that…" He closed his mouth seeing her glare, and instead rubbed his abused head.

"Don't interrupt me. Now like I was saying, you've learned to draw out the game, weakening defenses, destroying key pieces, making strategies. The same thing applies in the shinobi world. When an opponent is physically stronger, but weaker within their ability to think, then it's easy to destroy them. This is accomplished by attacking weaknesses, manipulating thoughts, over estimating, and simple trickery. These strong but foolish shiobi are defeated through well place traps, foolishly giving up their advantage in the heat of the moment, overestimating their own ability, thus leaving you free to take hold of the battle. I'll say this, I thought you were one of these people, Naruto, even though you were strong, an intelligent person could've overcome you easily, but to my surprise you weren't a complete idiot, you knew how to set traps and utilize your advantages, but with your last statement I'm starting to doubt myself." Naruto had the decency to look sheepish as she continued. "The strongest shinobi are some of the smartest in the world, even those that aren't as physically strong know how to even out the playing field." When she looked down from her short lecture Naruto looked like he'd just lost his only friend.

"Don't get all depressed, like I said it wasn't a complete failure. Your taijutsu has improved greatly, your sloppy footwork is solid now, and your strikes are well placed. Plus you've still been increasing your weights steadily. Your failure, just means you'll have to work twice as hard to make up the time, and with me here you'll be where I want you in no time."

"Ok, so you'll be training me better from now on?" Anko's shrugging shoulders were enough to satisfy him. "Ok, then lets start right now!"

Anko lifted a surprised eyebrow at the sudden attitude change, but shook it off as Naruto being, Naruto. "Since you have enough chakra to create your own personal army, I think it's about time you learn the finer, _**points**___ of chakra control. Then it's back to taijutsu, you'll need something more than this basic crap if you want to survive, follow me." Walking towards a tree Anko withdrew ten kunai, before impaling the tree with each, she repeated the process thrice, leaving a vertical ladder of kunai leading to the top. "You can walk on water, snow, and trees, now walk up this tree on the handle edge of these kunai. No cheating, walk on the handles tip! Not on top of it!! Hurry up Gaki, I want to get to the _fun_ part."

Naruto felt a cold chill run over his body. "And what exactly do you mean by fun?"

Smiling she turned away leaving him to ponder his own question. Looking to the side she saw Haku standing quietly, _'She always so quiet, it's creepy. I wonder if I should be teaching her, she isn't really a fellow shinobi, then again Naruto is a run away.'_ A cry of the word, '_Shit',_ Alerted Anko to Naruto's first attempt up the kunai tree; which place a small smile on her face, _'I can't wait till he's walking on the point of the kunai.' _With that thoughtAnko's little smile turned into a twisted grin. Sighing sadly at the thought of waiting, she placed a hand on Haku's shoulder before steering her away from Naruto's surprising receptive ears.

"So, what will you teach me?" Haku asked lightly as they stopped in an empty clearing.

"Actually, I'm not sure, to tell you the truth, I only taught you the basics because of Naruto's sparing needs. In reality, I have no obligation to teach you, and if you want to get really technical teaching you could be considered treason." A frown appeared on Haku's face. "The truth of the matter is, you Haku, aren't part of Konohagakure."

"So you don't want to teach me anymore? I won't let you make me weak, I'll get stronger by myself if I have to. You won't stand in my way."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, answer me this though. Why do you want to be strong? What are your dreams? Why do you fight? What do you want to accomplish? Naruto wants to become Hokage, but even though it's and impossible dream, it's a dream that I believe will transform him into a great shinobi."

Haku stared blankly at Anko for all of ten seconds, "You're wrong you know? Naruto's changed his dream, it's not the same as it was last time, but that doesn't matter, because if he wanted to become Hokage he would."

"Naruto's irrelevant to this discussion; I was just using him and his dream as an example. Why do you want to be a shinobi Haku, what's important to you?"

"Naruto's important to me, and I promised I'd help him towards his goal. So, I'll need the strength of a shinobi to do that."

"You shouldn't live for others, it's a stupid thing to do; someday they'll end up hurting you. The only person you should live for; is yourself."

"Naruto would never betray me, nor I him. I don't know about other people, but Naruto is different, his promises mean something. He'd die keeping a promise, and find someway to comeback to life just to keep another."

"I won't train someone who doesn't have their own dreams; I've seen what happens first hand to those who follow others blindly. It won't end pretty,"

"You're wrong you know, I do have my own dream. I don't care if you approve or not but my dream is simple. I want to stay by Naruto side till the end." A smile graced Haku's face. "I don't need your help, I'm already much stronger than you think."

"That's a foolish dream, what happens when he marries, when he doesn't have any use for you anymore? What will you do?"

"Weren't you listening to Naruto's dream? He's going to be a Kage; there'll always be a place for me, even if it only fighting by his side."

Anko snorted, _'Think what you want.' _"Whatever, I'll help you train, but just remember, I did warn you." The determined look on Haku's face never faltered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TIME SKIP! (In Konohagakure) Three Months.**

Sasuke stood watching the morning stars as they slowly faded from view. "Sakura…" the name brought a scowl to the Uchiha's usually calm features. _'You were always weak; so weak, it made me sick, but now…' _He glanced down at his own hands. _'When did you decide to become a traitor, why help a weaker opponent, what is your goal.'_ He'd asked himself the same question plenty of times during the last three months, especially after gaining his new teammate. Speaking of his new teammate he was now starting to wonder if Sakura had been a blessing in disguise. His new teammate had been introduced shortly after Sakura's defect. At first he'd still been pissed about Sakura's little coup d'état, but the last three weeks after her leave, training had actually proven to be a real challenge, and he felt like he was finally starting to get stronger, but sadly it wasn't to last, less than a week later after the he'd started to feel the changes in training, Kakashi had introduced them to; Finn.

Finn was a; tall, pretty, fast, annoying smart girl, and a pain in his ass. There was only one other person who'd ever pissed him off this much, and that'd been back in the academy. He'd been a short, loud, annoying, attention carving blonde, who'd done nothing cause trouble. It'd be a cold day in hell before he ever admitted to wanting him or Sakura on his team, but right now that was exactly what he was thinking.

He hated the Finn with a passion, and now she and the Inuzuka had hooked up. It annoyed him to no end to watch the couple during practice, kissing and just being together. He didn't believe he was jealous, just annoyed, the training ground was for training, not for making-out with your teammate. The two did everything together, leaving him to his solitude. Which he would have normally liked, but now it was a constant reminder of Sakura. Both girls craved for attention, but where he'd done everything possible to repress Sakura's attempts, the Inuzuka had encouraged Finn, and even seemed to enjoy it. The thing that pissed him off most about Finn was her aptitude in battle. She was good, better than good, he'd often had to start using his Sharingan in the beginning of battle, and even then he still had to be on his guard. To put things simply she wasn't Sakura. She didn't need protection, she was strong, and she'd never shown the slightest interest in him. For some reason Finn reminded him of Sakura all the time, and something of a problem had been derived from that.

The past few months he'd been having nightmares of Sakura; killing him, loving him, attacking him, kiss him, cursing him, and dying for him. It had already started affecting his sleeping patterns, hence his early morning training sessions. Slowly, he was coming to the conclusion he felt guilty about what'd he'd said to Sakura. He looked down at his hands which were clenched and slowly released them. _'It's not my fault; every word I said her was true! If she thought becoming a traitor would change my opinion of her, she was sorely mistaken. She needed to hear it; it was for her own good. _ He wasn't sure when but it seemed he'd stared clenching his fist again, but this time he'd drawn blood.

----------------------------------------------------------

**(Flash Back)**

"Alright that enough for today we'll meet here tomorrow same time. Ja Ne." Sasuke watched as Kakashi disappeared in his normal fashion of smoke and leaves. Snorting at the unnecessary display, he turned, only to bump into Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned in his usual manner. _'It's like clock work with her, why won't she just leave me alone.'_

"Um… I was wondering if you'd like to go out, and get lunch with me." He frowned mentally, _'She was fluttering her eyes ridiculously, and using that high pitched whining voice. Did she really think that was sexy, or even slightly appealing in the least, and now she was trying to move closer to him. Kami, why couldn't she just get the point!'_

"Sasuke-Kun are you-" He cut her off.

"Listen Sakura, because this is the last time I'm going to say it. You are weak, probably the weakest in our years graduates. Your skills are average at best, your blood is that of commoners, and you're an annoying fan girl, and I want nothing to do with you. It's disappointing that you were partnered with a team that far surpasses your own, even if the Inuzuka far out classes you. Do us all a favor and stay out of the way, your holding the rest of us back. To put this simply, I can't have weaklings like you hanging around me. So I'm telling you this for your own good, stay away from me. I'm a Uchiha, and an avenger, I have no time to play with worthless people like you. So to answer you earlier question; No, I will not go out with you, nor will I ever. So just stay away from me, and Sakura, this isn't a call for help or friendship." Turning sharply he leaped off for home, never bothering to look back.

**(End Flash)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He'd spoken those words, and now she was gone. She'd left because of him and was now associated with, Zabuza, an "A" class missing-nin. At first he wasn't sure why'd she left with Zabuza of all people, but now that he thought about it; it made perfect since. Zabuza was strong and skilled, everything that Sakura wasn't.

_((Cricket!!))_

Sasuke spun and lunched a kunai at the unexpected sound, the pointed projectile sliced cleanly through the air, ended the poor crickets life, and embedding itself into a tree. _'I'm really getting jumpy; not being able to sleep peacefully is finally starting to take its toll on me.'_

Grunting in annoyance, he stood. _'I'm supposed to be training, not casually thinking about fools from the past, especially pink and blonde haired idiots. Plus, I have to prepare for the Chunin exams coming up.' _Standing, he walked into the center of a familiar clearing. "Brother…"Closing his eyes; Memories of watching his brother perform acrobatics, while skillfully filling targets with kunai passed before his eyes._ 'I will,' _eyes still closed, he leaped into the air, drawing kunai as he ascended, _'surpass you!' _ His eyes snapped open at his silent declaration, two tomoes of the Sharingan blaring fiercely within one, while the other held only one.

The sound of metal, sinking into wood, metal ricocheting off of metal, and metal hissing towards its target, filled the air. Landing he looked around himself each target held a kunai, but only two thirds actually contained a bulls eyes. "Damn it? I have to do better." _'I'll never avenge my family and clan if I don't do better. I have to make up for being __**weak!**__' _An image of Sakura's empty eyes, during a training session the day after he'd solidly told her off flickered through his mind.

"DAMN IT!" _'It wasn't my fault, she was __**weak**__!' _He spun around pulling the last kunai form his pouch, and launching it into a metal image of Itachi standing over their dead parents, the hallucination stayed for a moment with a impassive Itachi, _'Pathetic little brother you're too weak_,'. Another memory appeared; Kiba stood ranting about Itachi already winning by ruining his life, _'In a way you've already lost.'_. Kiba's words echoed as Sasuke fell to his knees, _'Have I already lost? Am I weak…?'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TIME SKIP! (In Snow Country) Three Months.**

'_Catch, guide, counter, punch, dodge, flip, block, sweeping kick, guide, counter, block, dodge…'_ A young man with a long blonde ponytail, completed each movement with an air of confidence surrounding him, each movement was precise and extremely quick. The snow underneath his feet had long since disappeared, from his heated movements; leaving him surrounded in a perfect circular. Each movement was stationed, always returned him to his original starting point. An exaggerated grunt broke him from his concentration. _'Damn it, I was just getting in the mood to.' _Sighing he hopped out of the small snow pit he'd created while training. At twelve Naruto was still a squirt, but his training had him looking older now, not to mention he'd finally settled on blonde being his best hair color.

"God damn, dogs, sit still, would ya?!" Naruto walked around the corner just in time to see Mr. Tatmai finish leaching his final sled dog. "Mangy mutt…"

"Oui, Old man, where do you think you're going!?" Naruto shouted while making his way towards the Lodge owner.

"Mind your own business; say, aren't you supposed to be working?" His eyes narrowed as Naruto stopped in front of him laughing.

"Yeah; you're right, but Mrs. Tatmai's punishing Anko-Chan for scaring off another customer. So she gave me and Haku-Chan an hour off."

"That purple haired girl is nothing but trouble, no respect at all. I don't know why we agreed to take her on."

"Haku-Chan says it's because you're a good person at heart. Personally, I think it's because you're afr--" The rest of Naruto's sentence was cut off as he found himself face down in the snow with a small weight on his back.

"Oops, sorry about that Naruto-kun didn't see you there, but thanks for catching me." Naruto turned trying to glare at Haku but failed miserably as he watched her attempts to repress her giggling, all while sitting on his back.

"Get off its cold." Haku looked down at her blonde counterpart with a small smile.

"I'll get off eventually; in the mean time consider this training. Next time, be more vigilant." Naruto mumbled something under his breath, which was met with someone's hand quickly shoving his face into the snow.

Lifting his now snow covered face, his thoughts traveled back to his original reason for pausing in his training. Looking up he eyed the old man, but this time he noticed the crates on the back of the sled. "Oui, Old man, are you going to market or something?"

"Didn't I already tell you to mind your own business?! Now scat, I got business to take care of." With that he turned and started tightening the ropes on his sled.

"Would you like some help Mr. Tatmai?"

"Stop asking silly questions girl, I'm not that old. I can at least do this much." The rebuttal caused Haku giggled softly.

"Of course Mr. Tatami, I'd never imply such a thing, but if you don't mind my asking, where are you headed?"

"I'm just off to do some trading business, nothing concerning you children. Now hurry back to the lodge, I don't trust that acquaintance of yours, she bad for business." He walked around back and hopped onto the back of his sled.

"Hey Old Man, how long are you going to be gone for!?"

"Oui brat, I've told you a thousand times to stop calling me, Old Man, and I'll only be gone a month so don't destroy the place." He pulled out the sled whip. "I'm counting on you girl, don't let those two idiots destroy my establishment."

"Of course Mr. Tatami, have a nice trip!" Haku called out as he spurred his sled on.

Naruto sighed as he watched Mr. Tatami speed off towards his destination. "Why does he like you so much, and what does he mean by those two! I can understand Anko, but I've always been good."

"Stop whining Naruto, he was only joking." She patted him on the head while explaining.

"I'm not a dog Haku, get off. Please." Haku laughed lightly, before flipped off him, shoving him deeper into the snow.

"I'll meet you back inside the lodge. Don't take too long Naruto!" Haku hurried off to the lodge.

Naruto jerked his face out of the snow with a sigh, _'I'm so disrespected.'_ He stood and dusted himself off, before heading inside the lodge.

(Later the same day…)--------------------------------------------------- 

Naruto made a big show of stretching as he, Haku, and Anko exited the lodge.

"Finally, So what are we doing today Anko-Chan?" Naruto laced his fingers together casually placing them behind his head.

"Oi Gaki, what the hell I tell you about adding that suffix to my name?"

"I don't know, probably something about not doing it, but when's that ever stopped me?" Naruto caught the fist that was coming for his head, before leaping away. "Anko-Chan, I think you're getting soft; that was way too easy to stop."

Haku sighed as she watched Anko sprint off after the blonde. _'Idiots.' _Slightly annoyed, she jogged off after the two.

By the time she's caught up to the two Naruto was sporting a new set of bruises.

"So you finally decided to join us, Haku?" Anko's tone made it obvious she was annoyed.

"I thought you would have caught him long before now. It's not my fault you're so slow, so don't blame me for your handy caps, you should act your age Anko-Sama. I thought you were more mature than this."

'_Why that little brat, I'll show you mature.'_ Anko took a menace step forward, intent on showing Haku just how _'mature'_ she could be. If Haku noticed she didn't show it as she walked over to Naruto completely ignoring Anko's dark aurora.

"Hello Haku-Chan!" Naruto's upbeat smile didn't show a bit of pain, contrary to his outer appearance.

"Are you hurt?" She questioned while looking over the odd bump and scratch.

"Nope, I'm fine, Anko-Chan just shows her affection differently, similar to a pink hair Kunoichi I used to know in the academy.

"Compare me to another of your little girlfriends, and I'll show you some real _affection, _got that brat"

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" A light blush spread across his face, but quickly faded to be replaced by a slightly pained look. "We weren't even friends for that matter." Naruto's sudden depression had completely sucked the life out of the surrounding area.

Haku frowned, _'Leave it to Anko to efficiently damper Naruto-kun's un-damperable spirit.' _Mentally punching Anko calmed her down enough to try and switch the subject from past to present. "So what did you want to talk about, it's not every day you invite us out."

Anko sighed, _'Always right to the point with this girl.' _ "Well to put it simply, it's time to start your real training."

"Real training?" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Yes, real training. Up until now I'm been training you both so that you may obtain a solid foundation on witch to build your abilities upon. I'm happy to say that foundation has finally been laid. So in hindsight; you've been taught the basics, from today on I'll be training you till you can't walk straight; Hell you'll be lucky if you're even able to walk at all."

"So you're saying trainings going to get harder, no big deal." Naruto show of confidence actually made Anko smile slightly.

'_If only he knew the differences in power between a Genin, Chunin, Special Jonin, Jonin, Anbu, Hunter-nin, Elite Anbu, Sannin and the largest leap to Hokage'…_"Everything I've taught you, all the information you've been given, I expect it to be used to its fullest potential. Your abilities and knowledge are above that of genin standards, and your chakra pools, more adapt than some Chunin, especially yours Naruto, the same can be said for your speeds. You are real shinobi now, with that said you should also understand this; in a fight between anyone above Chunin, you wouldn't be considered much more than an annoying fly. This training isn't a joke or something to be taken lightly, its all for a new level of strength. If you make it through this training you'll **understand the true** **difference between each of the shinobi rank.**" Anko's usual flamboyant attitude had taken a more serious turn during her last few sentences.

Naruto and Haku noticed the slight change in Anko's attitude and both were having similar thoughts, _'Real shinobi, new level?' _The phrases shocked the Genin, but her last words were troublesome, _'What does she mean by __understanding the true difference between each of the shinobi ranks__?'_

"Well begin now."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Six Months Later In ****Kumogakure no Sato)**

"Let me go you fucking bastard!" The struggling teen took a swing at his captor's face, only to be thrown face down onto the ground. It was obvious the teen was a ninja, his grey vest and battered exterior, and not to mention the Cloud headband strapped to his upper arm.

"You'll do."

"What the hell's going on here; why's a Mist-nin in The Land of Thunder!" The young man back paddled as he tried to escape the intimidating figure standing before him.

"Do you want to live?" The teen on the ground looked on in horror as the man reached for the large Zanbato strapped to his back.

"Yes! I want to live!" His shinobi training fell to pieces in front of such a powerful figure. In a move faster than the young man could follow the Zanbato had been removed from its owners back and positioned at his neck.

"Are you sure?" A barely noticeable nod seemed to be enough to satisfy the overpowering-nin as he removed the large sword from teen neck. "If you're sure then you'll have to prove it to me." The man pointed his sword off into another part of the forest. "There's a girl in that direction, I want you to kill her."

"T-That's it?" The teen seemed to have regained some hope. _'Killing's my job, I can do this.'_

"If you fail to kill her, I'll kill you; and if you run, I'll kill you slowly." With that he disappeared in a swirl of mist.

The Kumo-nin took a minute to regain his bearings. "All I have to do is kill some chick, but what's the catch?" With that thought on his mind he sped off in search of his victim. _'I'm no fool, that man's a monster, and wouldn't waist time on me.' _Glaring he took to the trees. _'Just who the hell was that guy? He's ten times better than any Jonin that I've ever trained with. So much power! Why me? Shit!' _ He landed on another branch crushing the bark, and leaving an imprint of his foot. It was clear his inner turmoil was wrecking havoc with his chakra control.

Laughter erupted from a tree the Kumo-nin had passed only seconds ago. Zabuza Momochi leaned lightly against the opposite side watching as the Kumo-nin went after his student's life. "How much have you improved my student?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura unsheathed the useless samurai sword and planted it firmly in the ground. Sitting down she leaned back against the flat of the sword, taking a deep breath she went into a meditative state.

Memories of the past; they were always there, just like the moon, sometime full and complete, other times partially hidden behind clouds, and during certain times gone completely from view, only to reappear brighter than ever.

In Sakura situation only painful memories ever seemed to surface, never any of the more positive ones, it was always her fault. She was the cause of her own pain, but not anymore, not since she'd made her decision to leave with Zabuza. Now she didn't have anything to pain her, nothing except her memories.

But those memories did pain her more often than not. Even now, as she rested against her grounded sword, she thought about the ones she'd wronged.

'_Mom, Dad, Ino, Naruto, everyone…'_ She'd long ago accepted that all misfortunes as a part of her own action._ 'My parents never even wanted me to be a shinobi, I broke up with my best friend for a guy that hates me, and the one person I that never gave up on me, I treated like trash. I hate what I was…'_

_**(Flash Back)**_

Sakura walked home from practice deep in thought. It'd been a month since Sasuke had ripped into her, and she was only now starting to come to grips with it, and what I meant for her. Her life had been centered around the Uchiha for so long that even now she couldn't remember her original reason for becoming a Shinobi. _'There was another reason right?' _ It hurt more than she was willing to admit, her purpose as a shinobi had been forgotten and been replaced by that Uchiha. _'I've not only lost my purpose, but my best friend as well. Now that I think about it she was my only friend.' _A bitter laugh escaped her lips as she continued walking absorbed in her past.

Sakura was so absorbed in her own world; she didn't notice the person in front of her. Sakura landed on her behind with a hiss of pain. _'Kami it fells like I walked into a wall.'_

"Watch where you're going, I swear no one in this city pays a… Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, _'Well speak of the devil.' _"Hey Ino-Pig, what's the big idea knocking me over like that."

"For the love of…" Ino reached down and wrenched Sakura back on her feet. "You got have to be more aware to your surroundings Sakura, we are shinobi stop playing goofing around."

"Gomen." Embarrassment etched across her face.

Ino gave a tired sigh. "It's fine, just be a little more serious, I can't always be picking you up."

Sakura ground her teeth, her embarrassment quickly turning into anger. "I'm always serious, I just had a lot on my mind! Plus what would you know about being serious INO-PIG!"

"I don't have time to play with you. I've go to go meet my team. I'm a shinobi not a kid anymore Sakura, it's time to grow up and start taking your training seriously." Sakura couldn't believe it. Ino just walked away not rising to any of her challenges. _'What's going on? She didn't even call me Forehead-Girl.'_

"Don't just walk off like that and don't give me all that crap about taking thing seriously, Ino-pig! You're just mad because Sasuke's going to end up being mine!" Sakura smirked at Ino's back, satisfied with her conclusion.

Ino turned to look at Sakura, a bored look adored her face. "Hey Sakura, Sasuke great and all, but there were other reasons for me becoming a shinobi." She noticed the was Sakura eyes widened at that statement. "HEY, hey, don't get me wrong now, Sasuke is still going to be mine; but really what do I have to worry about? You're weak, not even a challenge anymore, seriously Sakura you never change. Did you know I had a hobby?" Sakura dumbfound expression answered. "Figures my best friend for nearly a two years would even know that much about me. Its restoration, I like finding old, beat-up, dirty things and returning them to their former glory. You were one of my projects Sakura."

"W-what?"

"You were just like all the pieces, broken and dirty, and waiting for someone to pick you up and clean you off. So I did, but you were supposed to be special. Unlike all my other pieces that were given away, sold, or put better use, I wanted you for myself. I didn't want to share you with others you were mine. Special; but just like everything else you left me."

"I'm not some toy Ino, I'm a human being! And I couldn't have been that important or you wouldn't have gone after Sasuke-Kun, You betrayed me!"

"It was the fact that you weren't a simple object that made you special, Sakura, and as for being betrayed, you left me remember. I wouldn't have tossed you to the side. It might have been fun, fighting like sisters over the same guy, but you chose to abandon our friendship." Ino sighed sadly. "I cleaned you up so nicely and now look at you." Ino looked Sakura up and down. "You're dirty and starting to crack, but I'm not going to fix you again. Our friendship is finished remember, you said yourself it was over. Sense you ended our friendship I think I'll end this silly rivalry. I'm not fighting with you any more."

Sakura felt like she'd fallen form too far up, she could feel her stomach in that painful twist. _'Sister, is that what she thought of us as.' _ The sudden realization struck Sakura hard. _'I-I want it back…I want to go back to the way things were! Forget the rivalry and Saskue!' _"W-What if I don't want it to be over."

"Sorry Sakura I already told you, I'm not fixing you again, do something on your own for once." She smiled lightly at Sakura. "I got to go, I'm working on my newest project; Team 10."

_**(End Flash)**_

-------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened her eyes effectively ending her meditation. That was the last memory she had of Ino and it always left her feeling empty. The air was heavy with her depression, so much so she felt the presents of someone else enter her vicinity. Depression turned to alertness. She calmly stood and replaced the samurai sword, someone was watching her and she could tell it wasn't Zabuza.

'_What to do? What to do?'_ She chanted calmly. _'I have the element of surprise it's possible to make the first move…' _ Reaching both hands above her head she gripped both her twin swords. _'I don't need a surprise attack, I'm stronger than I used to be. ' _"Either you're a very skilled warrior or you're a pathetic shinobi." Sakura smirked as she felt the chakra signature spike slightly. "Come on out no point in hiding after that little fuck up." Sakura felt her hands start to itch as a boy stepped out from behind a tree a slight scowl on his face. "So what do you want?" Sakura watched the boy intently.

"What do I want?" A small smile came to the boys face. "Well…" Sakura suddenly ducked, dodging a kunai that was aimed for her head. "Your head of course." Time seemed to slow as the boy in front of her wavered and disappeared.

'_Bunshin.' _Sensing an attack from behind, she spun around drawing one of her twin swords as she turn, she completed the turn by slashing diagonally effectively reflecting the three kunai aimed at her back. "I hope you can do better than that! Come out and fight coward! Don't tell me you're afraid of a girl."

A half laugh came from all around her. "That's not going to work on me. A true shinobi fights from the shadows."

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "Is everyone in this fucking country a coward? Come out and fight me, I'm bored, and I don't like tag."

"Say what you will. I wont be goaded into fighting you head on." To prove his point he launched a barrage of kunai.

'_This again?'_ Sighing she closed her eyes. _'Only some are real, meaning only those few are cutting through the air. Which also means...'_ Sakura deflected two kunai before launching her own where the first to originated form.

"That was pathetic. There's no way you could have hit me with that even if –" An explosion erupted from where Sakura had launched her kunai. Straining her hearing she heard a light thump just to the left of the last explosion. Without waiting to confirm she launched two kunai into the general area. She wasn't surprised when a figure came leaping out of the trees bearing down on her with a kunai in hand. She blocked it smoothly, just like in practice she tilted the blade diagonally letting all the weight and force behind the blow slid down the length of her sword. The boys kunai slammed into the ground, Sakura didn't pause in the slightest as she whipped her foot forward only to have the boy release his kunai and leap backwards.

"You know for a chick you're not to bad. How about you give up now and I don't kill you." Sakura clinched her teeth.

'_Another person underestimating me.' _ It pissed her off to no end. "I've never killed anybody before, but if you don't leave now I'll make you the first."

"Never killed anyone?" Laughter erupted form the boy. As he calmed down, a half crazed look was etched onto his face. "Then this will be easier than I first thought!" Without warning the boy shot forward releasing a hail of shuriken. Sakura dodged to the side only to be forced in to blocking a downward slash form her opponent. Annoyed she shoved him back before attacking.

'_The best defense is a good offence.' _She pressed the attack with that in mind, watching as the boy barely managed to bock with his two kunai. Thrust, pivot, slash, kick, slash, back slash, the dance continued until Sakura saw and opening and went for it. With a swift thrust she hopped to end this quickly, only be caught off guard and he managed to slip past her thrust and elbow her had in the stomach. It seemed he wasn't risking another duel to the death as he pressed on, each punch harder than the previous. Sakura's only true accomplishment so far was keeping her sword in hand, but right now she felt pathetic, it reminded her of the past. _'Stop it. STOP IT!' _She free hand shot forward like a bullet crushing her opponents nose, she followed with a drop kick, which sent him crashing into the ground. Sakura quickly leaped backward placing a good fifteen feet between her and the downed boy. Sheathing her sword she clasped on one knee wincing. _'Shit, that hurt. That piece of shit really did a number on me.' _

A sudden rustle alerted her that the fight wasn't over. Acting on instinct she roller to the side as kunai slammed into the ground where she was seconds before. Sakura glared at the boy, this fight wasn't as easy as she'd thought. She darted forward on to leap back as he completed a jutsu.

"_**Aasu!" **_She watched as the ground lit up around the boy before rippling out wards. Sakura didn't think twice about it as she leapt a good twenty feet in the air.

"That's not going to do you any good! This Jutsu will last two minutes frying anyone not standing at it s center."

Sakura's eyes went wide as she hit the apex of her jump. _'Shit! If I touch the ground I'm done for!' _ Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she descended. _'There was nothing to __Kawarimi with! I can't touch the ground!__'_ The answer came second from the ground. Twist so she was moving head first towards the ground she drew her samurai sword and pointed it above her head. Sakura couldn't help but smirk as she felt the blade sink smoothly into the ground. A sigh escaped her lips. _'Looks like it worked. Now what?' _ Balancing upside down on the butt of her sword really wasn't the best strategy. "I'm ending this." Taking a deep breath she bent her arm and shoved off using chakra too enhanced her lift. She sail towards her opponent quickly drawing another blade she repeated her previous actions, bland sunk into the ground before shoving off again. She pulled back her fist as she closed the last five feet between her and the Cloud-nin, just as she was about to swing he leaped away effectively canceling out his jutsu.

"That was pretty impressive, but I'm still going to kill you."

"I'm not dying here." Sakura reach both hands behind her head gripping her twin swords. _**"Tsuu-Shibousha."**_ Instinct took over the second the jutsu's name left her lips. All she saw another of Zabuza's water clones. Charging forward she gripped her twin swords tightly. Her eye's locked on the torso of her opponent, ready for any movement.

The Cloud-nin watched as Sakura seemingly charged forward blindly. Timing it he dodged to the side only to come face to face with the pick haired kunoichi. Boot swords completed a scissor like motion cutting through the Cloud-nin's neck. His eyes went wide, only for a second before he noticed his head was still connected to his shoulders. His moment of relief only lasted seconds as a blade suddenly sprung forth from his chest.

Sakura stood behind her opponent slowly waking form her instinctive stupor. Her eyes went wide as she released the handles of her blades. _'W-what did I do? I-I d-didn't mean t…'_ One blade fell to the ground, as the other fell to the ground, buried down to the hilt in the Cloud-nin's back. Blood, a pool dark red blood, formed slowly on the ground. Sakura watched in horror. _'I killed him, I'm a murderer, oh god, oh god…' _

-----------------------------------------------

Zabuza sighed in annoyance. _'She should have just killed him in the beginning.' _ He watched as Sakura suddenly stumbled to the side fell to her knees, and vomited._ 'Well that won't do.' _ Shaking his head he walked into the clearing. _'Useless girl, guess I'll have to find another idiot to kill if I want her to become useful.' _ Not wasting any time her walked over and kicked Sakura across the ground. "That was pathetic. You took to long to kill him, and were overconfident in your own abilities. When fighting use both your swords, that's how you were trained and that how you'll fight. I don't want to see any of that I'm better than you shit, so I'll half ass it with only one sword." Zabuza saw the girl's empty eyes staring at him. "Get that stupid look off your face. You're a shinobi, killing is our life, art, and job, there's no way around that." Looking down at her, he paused to give her time to catch up with her thoughts before going on. "I'll praise you on using that samurai sword and short sword to your advantage. You remembered that the sword is also an extension of your body and that led to your victory. The kill was superb. It would seem genjutsu was a good choice for you, Sakura, next time you'd better not fuck around; we kill from the shadows, in silence, never calling our opponent out. Now collect your shit we're leaving in two hours."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(END CHAPTER)

A/N

GOD I MISSED DOING THIS! Stupid school. To reviewers don't call me a BUTT-MUNCHER, especially in a private message, at least let me get a review out of it!...Plus I'm very sensitive…..or would passionate describe me better??? Well piss me off and you'll see how much of a _'Butt-Muncher'_ I can be. You've all been warned.

ALL Chapters have been redone to include scene dividers, and the text has been un-centered.

_**Tsuu-Shibousha: **_ Is a simple Genjutsu. As the opponent moves to dodge, a mild genjutsu is used, creating a image of death from the attacker. The surprise from being alive and unwounded leaves the opponent open to attack.

Ok screw 10,000 words. 9,000 and whatever is good enough. It's 7:00 AM the Morning after New Years. Happy 2008. Now I'm going to bed.

Till Next Time…

Kunoichi Walls fall down. Nelly fertado whine up walking disaster bleed it out……fingur 11 k-os sum41 all American rejects. Girlfriend feeat lil mama soulja boy! Tongue tied wake up call, Maroon 5 wake up call boys 2 men, jimmy eat world _Ambidexterity_


	16. Cracks In Illusions

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for

Disclaimer: Naruto is a manga, by Masashi Kishimoto…that I in no way own or take credit for.

**Cracks in an Illusion.**

Naruto opened his eyes or at least that's what he attempted to do. _'What's going on, I can't see?' _Straining he tried to remember his last coherent thought. _'Purple. Purple? The color purple and…and….'_ Growling at his inability to remember anything more he tried moving around, but nothing to happen. Cursing mentally he tried to relax only to feel a chilly breeze strike his none responsive form. Finally after a long argument with himself he came to a conclusion. _'I was drugged.'_ Sighing mentally he relaxed. _'Well at least I'm alive.' _ He felt the chilly winds strike his prone feet again causing him to shiver horribly.

He nearly paniced a second later when his body stated moving on its own. _'What's going on?_' He could feel himself moving under a thin sheet trying to keep warm, _'Why can't I control my own movements? It's like I'm possessed!' _ He felt a shiver run up his spine and back down to his feet. He finally freaked when his lips suddenly moved and his own. He could hear himself grumbling and a moment later he could finally see. It was blurry at first but he recognized where he was almost immediately. _'This is my apartment!' _ Naruto was forced to watch as his body climbed out of bed and made for the open window, and he noticed three things in that short walk to the window. For one he was only a spectator, but it from within his own body, secondly after he'd climbed out of bed everything was above eye level, and finally that this was most likely a dream, that or the fox was messing with his head again. Either way it was unnerving, but there was nothing he could do about it, except watch it play out.

His younger self made it to the window only to notice he couldn't reach the bottom of the window to pull it down. He walked down the hall and dragged a stool from the kitchen over to the window and quickly shut out the freezing air. With a sigh of relief he headed back towards bed only to freeze mid-step. There standing on the other side of the bed was the dark outline of a man. It didn't take Naruto but a second to understand what was going on, but his younger self was clueless. It happened extremely fast to the young Naruto's untrained eyes, one second he was about to crawl into bed, the next he was pinned to a wall by his throat struggling to breath.

"This is for the daughter you stole," His fist slammed into Naruto's stomach. "This is for flaunting your survival, with that stupid smile,"He backhanded Naruto across the face. "And this, this is for stealing the Fourths' life and our hope for lasting peace."At this the assassin or grieving man as some would see it, slowly withdrew a kunai. "This was the first kunai I ever gave my daughter, and you will be its first and final kill." Both Naruto's watch in horror as the kunai was raised up, as soon as it reached its apex the window exploded inward.

Naruto was dropped to the floor, and left coughing, he was having trouble seeing, the man had tightened his grip during the end of his speech and breathing had been near impossible. The sound of metal clashing was loud in the back ground, but it ended as swiftly as it had started. Naruto was begging his younger self to look up and see their savior, if that was indeed who'd won.

"Are you alright?" The voice was distinctly feminine, very soft, and amazingly soothing.

Naruto let out a mental sigh of relief. _'It was a savior.'_ Sadly his younger self wasn't as convinced as he was and backed himself into a corner, instantly bringing his arms and legs into a position to take the worst of a beating. Naruto felt a hand land gently on his head, and felt his younger self flinch. His arms were gently pressed down away from his face. He only got a glimpse of the woman as he was pulled forward.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," The women's voice trembled as she pulled Naruto away from the corner and into her arms. "I'm so sorry, but I had to make a choice, I had--"

--

_**SMACK!**_ The sound of skin connecting to skin echoed across the clearing, as Anko stood over her blonde student.

"Ouch" he groaned as he reached up to cradle his stinging cheek.

"Hey Gaki; you alright?"

"Huh, what happened?" Naruto asked groggily as he sat up, still rubbing his aching cheeks.

"Oh, come on! I didn't even hit you that hard, get up and get back in position."

Naruto was still sitting on the ground rubbing his head trying to get his thoughts together. "Yeah right, you weren't on the receiving end." Sighing he stood up. "What a crazy dream." He whispered under his breath.

"Shut your mouth and listen gaki. The Sune-ku style isn't like the academy's taijutsu, Naruto. It was made for killing, and not to simply incapacitate your opponent. It's not for weaklings, or the faint hearted, you have to understand this style takes dedication; it's fast, deadly, and extremely precise. When you use this style you have to be ready to take a life." Naruto paled as Anko let him ponder for a moment.

"I'm sue you've thought about killing more than once in your life, Naruto." The guilty look that flashed across his face wasn't unexpected. "That's good, if you hadn't I'd have been worried. Killing is something that comes natural to all being at the right time, and under the right circumstances, anyone can kill. Throughout most of your life I'm sure there have been plenty of opportunities to take vengeance on those who've hurt you, but you've avoided it. Don't get me wrong now. I am in no way teaching you this style so you can go out, and exact revenge. Naruto, I'm teaching you how to fight so you can protect what's important to you. It's your life Naruto, and you have to have a goal."

"I do have a goal! I'm g-" Anko cut him off lazily.

"Yeah, yeah. The whole 'I'm going to be Hokage' bit, but why do you want to be Hokage, what make it such and important goal, and most importantly what are you willing to sacrifice to reach this goal?" Anko frowned as she watched Naruto's face darken.

"I'm not sacrificing anything else in my life. Everything I ever wanted, everything I never had, and everything I was denied, I will make mine."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, Nothing, nothing," Cracking his neck he got back to his feet, then took the Sune-ku fighting stance. "Come on Anko-Chan lets get back to work." A large smile was now plastered to his face.

"No. You can't just say something like that Naruto, and think I'm going to forget it."

Anko frowned, _'Maybe I've been to soft on him, maybe I need to instill some fear.'_ Anko flinched at her own thoughts. "Naruto..."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow at the hardness in Anko's voice. "What's with you?"

"If you ever betray Konoha, I'll kill you." Her brown chocolate eyes were hard as she locked onto his cerulean blue ones. "I'll hunt you down, destroy everything you considered to be important, and then I'll kill you. Do you understand me?"

Naruto stood his ground for a moment contemplating Anko's statement. Finally he replied. "And if Konoha betrays me? What then Anko-Chan?" Even as he asked the question Anko's eyes never left his.

"Konoha doesn't betray their ninja. The old man would never let that happen."

"If it did happen, whose side would you be on?"

"Shut up! I'm not training you so you can think up such stupid things. It would seem that I've been holding back too much if you have time to come up with such ridiculous ideas." He frowned as she ranted.

"It's not a stupid idea, and the day you hold back in a spar is the day the people of Konoha become compassionate and caring." The smirk on his face faded as Anko stared at him with the cold calculative eyes.

"Don't be stupid, you know the difference in our strengths and you should learn to respect them. It's troublesome to admit, but you're weaker than I was at your age. Well maybe weaker is the wrong word, it's more like I was more refined. This teaching this is so complicated. I want to teach you everything my sensei taught me bu—"

"Then tech me already. I want to learn just like you did!"

"You have to understand that the man who taught me, my sensei, wasn't a good person. He was terribly strong, but corrupt in ways that scare even the most seasoned shinobi. He was a disgrace to all shinobi. He trained me to be great and to follow him unconditionally, but I disagreed with his ambitions, and for that I was left behind as he left our village to become a missing nin." Naruto's eyes went wide. "I might hate him now, but his training methods made me strong, much stronger than most shinobi." She turned her face away from his. "Naruto from this moment on, when we're training, you'll be fighting to survive." She could see the question already forming in his young mind. "The reasons simple Naruto. You know what has been sealed inside your belly, and you must be strong enough to protect it." If Naruto's eyes could have gone any wider they defiantly would have.

"You knew?"

"Anyone that's over fifteen knows your secret Naruto; it's why your life's been so hard. I was hoping you'd tell me on your own, but your trust doesn't extend that far. This is fine even I have secrets that I won't divulge to even my most trusted friends."

"T-that's not, I mean you-"

"It's not important. What is important is that you learn to defend yourself. Now let's get back to your training." She twisted into the Hebi stance. "From now on I'm your sensei and you're my student. Now BEGIN!"

Naruto's eyes widened as Anko disappeared from sight only to reappear, jabbing a kunai at his face. His body reacted on instinct bringing his arms up to protect his face. The kunai pierced through his clothing and deep into his arm, the resulting scream was cut off when Anko's knee met his stomach, lifting him off his feet only to be slammed back into the ground by Anko's brutal fist. "This isn't a game anymore Naruto, and it's my fault for letting it go on like one. Get up Naruto; I'm going to make strong, stronger than myself and strong enough to protect those important to you. Now get up!" When he hesitated, she glared down at him. "This is your first and last warning, get up." Naruto flipped up instantly on guard. "Good. This won't be like the other times so keep moving even while you're being thrown to the ground."

Naruto took the hebi stance reading him self for the fight ahead, and then Anko disappeared again. The strike happened just as before, the kunai came straight for his eyes. Naruto's hidden kunai slipped into his hand, and swiftly intercepted Anko's thrust. He didn't get a chance to celebrate his block, as Anko's foot sought his stomach. What her foot sought, it found, sending Naruto rolling across the ground. Naruto came to a stop and looked around.

"_Not good enough." _ Naruto's eyes widened as Anko's voice whispered from behind him. Working on instincts alone he dropped down into a sweeping kick, but he wasn't fast enough as cool steel bit his shoulder. The steel might have been cool but it felt like liquid fire running horizontally down his shoulder. Hissing in pain he completed the sweep before leaping back, placing some room between Anko and himself.

Naruto's eyes zoned in on Anko's form, she was already in the hebi stance. Her shoulders straight, legs positioned for the quickest and unexpected movements, arms straight and ridged with both hands claps around a kunai, which was positioned at waist height. The effectiveness of the hebi stance lies within its ability to hide all movement until the last possible moment, when the opponent has nothing more than a split second to react. Even thought Naruto was well versed in the hebi style and sparred with Anko plenty of times in the last week, he'd never seen Anko use it so effectively. Sure he'd stumbled home tones of time with cut and bruises, but this was on a completely different level.

Naruto shivered as he came to a conclusion, there would be no praise, no more light cuts, no more asking if he was alright, no more anything. Anko was going to treat their spars as if they were life and death matches in the field, and only she could call an end to the match.

At first when he came to this conclusion he was scared. Scared of the pain and scared of Anko, but his fear was quickly being swallowed up by his dreams. He wasn't to protect those he cared about, he wanted to be strong, and he wanted Anko to be proud of him. He wasn't sure where that last thought had come from but this wasn't the time to think on it. Deciding he'd had enough of playing the scratching post he charged forward.

He quickly got within range and opened his offence up with the cobras strike. His thrust was quick and accurate, but Anko was much faster. She side stepped his initial strike and rolled along his arm bringing her elbow towards the side of his head. He ducked under the elbow and leaped forward into a roll, coming up he swung his kunai around in a full 180 degree arc, which caused Anko to abort her follow kick.

Anko looked down at Naruto and saw exactly what she wanted. His eyes were focused, no fear, no hesitance, only readiness, but…

Anko charged forward this time ducking under Naruto's counter, and slammed both palms into his chest, as he was lifted off the ground she went to grab his leg only for his other to come around, narrowly missing her head. _'Good, good. Now one last test...'_

Naruto landed on his feet ready to continue the fight, only to feel pain erupt in his left shoulder. He leaped forward but the pain overwhelmed his balance, he stumbled forward with his left hand reaching up to grab his shoulder…

"_Wrong move." _Naruto's eyes widened as a knee slammed into his nose from his now unguarded left side, the painful combo ended with a swift back kick to his ribs. Naruto's body bounced across the snow like a skipping stone across water, before coming to rest. Anko watched with hard eyes. _'This is how it has to be.' _Disappearing again, reappeared above Naruto kunai in hand coming down for a painful finish. Naruto's bloodied face looked back up at her, his eyes barely open. He tried to move but failed horribly as Anko's knee slammed into his stomach knocking the air from his lungs and thoughts from consciousness.

Anko stood fingering the kunai she'd originally planed to use to finish the fight. _'His methods worked, but I'm not sensei. I'll train you my way Naruto, but that doesn't mean it'll be any easier; if anything it'll be harder.' _Sighing she sat down beside her student and watched as the wounds started to clot at an astonishing rate. "Hurry and wake up Naruto, I fear I might have put this off for to long."

­-- 

(In a Small Run Down Apartment)

"He's not here."

"Hmm…"

"He's supposed to be here."

"Hmm…"

"Leader's not going to be happy about this."

"Hmm…"

"Keh, so are we heading back or are we going to search for the brat?"

"Kisame."

"Yeah?"

"You talk too much."

"And you don't talk enough. Joining this organization was a bad idea. We don't get to have any fun."

"Hmm..."

"Hey Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"You need to get laid, maybe then you'd talk more."

The young Uchiha turned his head slightly towards his partner, before moving his hand towards his pocket. Kisame tensed quickly grabbing the hilt of his bandaged sword and taking a defensive step back, he'd finally managed to get under the young prodigy's skin.

Itachi reached into his pocket slowly, but whatever he removed came out it in a blur of motion. Kisame's sword flashed down in front of him creating a makeshift wall between him and the Uchiha prodigy. When nothing happened he lifted an eyebrow and drew a kunai. _'What the hell?'_ Confused he cautiously looked around the side of his sword.

There standing no more that ten feet from himself was Itachi, standing static and staring impassively as ever. Itachi was now chewing on a piece of pocky.

Clenching his jaw, Kisame jerked his sword from the wooden floor and roughly strapped it to his back. _' Shit, next time pretty boy I'll cut those precious little eyes out...'_

Itachi blinked twice before removing the pocky from his mouth. "Is there something wrong Kisame?"

'_I'll fucking kill him!'_ In all his years he'd never wanted to kill anyone as badly as the he wanted to kill the Uchiha that stood in front of him at this moment. "No nothing." He ground out while turning sharply to the side. "Let's find the damn fox brat and get out this disintegrating village. Leaf-nin make me sick."

"Hmm…" Itachi replied before disappearing in a burst of flames. Kisame stared at the scorch marks left by his Uchiha partner before scoffing at the flashy display. Sighing in annoyance he made a half seal. His body suddenly turned to water before splashing into the ground.

The missing fox boy's room now sported a puddle of water, scorch marks, and a two foot wide hole.

--

Sakura shivered as she scouted her target. It'd only been two weeks since she'd made her first kill and now she was scouting a possible second. Her time for recovery had been extremely short; so short in fact that every time she closed her eyes she saw the cloud-nins lifeless body. She paused momentary taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, but it didn't work to well. But now was defiantly not the time to be thinking on such morbid things. Zabuza had given her a mission; He wanted money and her orders were her to get it. Money was one thing but sadly Zabuza wasn't like normal thieves, or maybe he was, but that wasn't the point. Zabuza wanted a lot of money; actually it was more like a ridiculous amount of money. Misfortune must have settled her eyes on Sakura, for the only person who held that type of cash, was a scrawny mob boss that went by the name Morshu Fushi. He was a wealthy drug lord and from what she'd learned, the man was quite smart. He never bit off more than he could chew, was well mannered, and never lost his cool. Shaking her head at her misfortune, Sakura stopped on the opposite building of her intended target. _'What to do? What to do?' _

She watched as the mob boss flirted with the waitress before ordering, and noted the bodyguards seemed to move almost, _'Almost as if this is routine!'_ That thought excited her. Routines were relatively safe, but to a shinobi, they were nothing more than a giant death trap. All routines have a whole somewhere within their movements. Her excitement dimmed a little as another thought passed through her mind. _'Zabuza never gave a specific date.' _She bit her bottom lip in thought. _'Technically I could wait...'_ In reality she new this was a stupid idea. Zabuza had never been one for taking the scenic rout. His patient was thin, unless it involved kill, then he could wait for hour on end. In all reality she new this was a really bad idea. Zabuza would probably end up breaking a few of her bones as interest for making him wait. Standing up she made her way back towards the outskirts of town.

Springing across roof tops, she made no effort to hide she was a ninja, nor to pay attention to her surroundings. Her mind was swiftly formulating a series of plans to kill the young drug lord and so far she had half a dozen solid plans. A sudden weight on her shoulder disturbed her thoughts; before she even registered what she was doing she'd already drawn her twin blades and stabbed behind her. Her blades met no resistance, moving on instinct she spun low, and through both blades wide. Her blades struck unmoving metal causing her arm to go numb. Pain erupted across her face as she was knocked off her feet and sent skidding across the shingled roof top. Using the momentum she managed to lessen the damage by flipping onto her feet. Her swords quickly followed as she got her bearings.

"Hmph. Worthless girl, what the hell was that?" Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of the missing-nin.

"Z-Zabuza-san!" Sakura snapped her feet together and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry! I wasn't aware it was you."

"Hmm, pay attention to your surroundings; you're useless to me dead."

"G-Gomen."

"I don't want your apologies, what I want is my money, but seeing as you have no bag, and you don't know any sealing techniques; I'm assuming you've failed."

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and squeezing her eyes shut. Bowing a little lower she too a deep breath_. 'Here it go's_…'"I haven't failed parse. I encountered a better way to obtain the cash, and a steady flow of it if the plan works."

"Are you asking for more time?" Sakura's eyes snapped open in surprise, he didn't sound too angry. Against her better judgment she lifted her head slightly. All it took was one glance for Sakura to understand how far off she'd been.

"H-Hai." The sudden tingle of killing intent had Sakura's mouth running as quickly as possible trying to explain her plan.

"How much more?"

"W-What?" The sudden question was surprising considering the missing nins short fuse.

"How much more money?" The glare on his face showed just how close she was to a _'training'_ session, if he had to repeat himself again.

"I-I'm not sure, double, maybe triple, and a steady amount of cash even after we leave." She watched as he thought, her hands were sweaty and she was standing straight… _'W-when did I lift my head?'_

"Hmmmmm….If this works I guess I can let you off, but if it fails…" He let his eyes linger on the girl. "We'll move to three a day practices."

"H-Hai"

­--

(**Back in Konohagure**)

Sasuke sat with his arms cross and head down. He'd been doing this a lot lately. Most would just dismiss this as Sasuke's new brooding position, but the boys' normal dark scowl wasn't present. At the moment he wasn't doing anything more than thinking in circles. He'd questioned his way of life once and now three months later he was still doing so.

A loud giggle erupted from the other side of the train pitch eleven, dragging Sasuke form his thoughts momentarily. His eyes landed on the familiar faces of his teammates. They were flirting, again, and it would seem that their relationship had excelled. They were more touchy feely than ever, and it was wearing on his nerves. The dark scowl that wasn't present earlier had just made its way back. He watched the couple suddenly kisses. It was bothersome, but he wasn't sure why.

His focus was suddenly drawn away from the couple when a woman arrived in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke nearly laughed at what happened next.

One minute Kiba and Finn had been wrapped around each other the next Kiba was on his feet yelling.

"**M-MOM!"**

"That's Sensei now. I'll be taking over team seven for a couple of days."

"Gomen, but what happened to Kakashi-Sensei?" Finn questioned quickly getting over her shock. _'Kiba's Mom I hope she didn't see us.'_

"The Hokage had a rather important mission for his lazy ass, so I'm babysitting you till he gets back."

"We're not baby's mother!"

"Tisk, tisk, so disrespectful. You mother would be ashamed."

"What the heck are you talking about you are my mother!" Kiba snapped in annoyance.

"No, I'm your Sensei Kiba-kun, and if you refer to me as mother one more time, I'll be sure to inform this mother of yours about your disrespectful mouth. I'm sure she'd be happy to spend some quality time with you fixing your little problem. I've hear the clan training grounds need a good workout." She smiled as Kiba grumbled under his breath. "NOW! Where to begin? How about we do some warm-up exercises! I want you to run the perimeter of this training field at full speed until I tell you to stop." She frowned as she watched the Genin run off. After the first lap she was already frowning deeply. _'Ah Kakashi you lazy bastard, you're going to get these kids killed. Well that won't do at all. Looks like a little extra motivation's in order!'_

"There are no second chances in the Shinobi world; you show remember this for future lessons. From now on when I tell you to run at full speed you'll do it." A loud whistle echoed through the clearing.

--

Kiba suddenly swore after hearing his mother's speech and the whistle that followed, causing his team mates to look at him in confusion. "I'd run faster if I were you, she's as crazy as my sister."

Sasuke replied with his usual 'Keh' speeding up slightly. He'd never meet Kiba's sister Hanna before, but when his team mate started pulling away from him he decided to speed up a little more.

"No Jutsu, just run till you drop, if you do anything but run and dodge you'll receive punishment!" Inuzuka Tsume yelled out happily to her students.

Sasuke frowned as he watched Kiba suddenly look back at him before grabbing Finn's hand and speeding off. His frown of confusion was answered a second later when four large dogs came bounding up behind him. Now the rules made sense. Clenching his jaw he sped up easily catching up to the two ahead of him, before blowing past them in annoyance. "We'll see just how fast those stupid mutts are." A howl form the group of dogs echoed loudly in the clearing sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. He shook off the feeling and continued to run. _'I'm a Uchiha after all, what's there to be afraid of?' _As if answering his thoughts another series of howls echoed in closer behind him along with the curses of a certain Inuzuka.

'_Now how about some real training while that Scarecrow's away. I've never had team before, this should be fun.' _With that thought she smiled and relaxed against a training log in the clearing watching the compound dogs snap at the heels of the Genin. "Ahh the beauty of youth…"

**!&!#(!#(!#&)!&!!&)(!+!(&)!(#!&)!(!+!(&)!!&!()&+!!()!(&((&)!(+!))(!&!()&**

(End Chapter)

A/N

WOW what a school year! I'm finally finished. I never thought school could make me stop writing for six months, but failing an economics class really wakes you up! OMG I haven't posted since 12:00 on new years! Christ! This chapter was hard, to tell you the truth, I had a lot of remembering to do. Truth is I've lost the story line, yup! Turn's out the mind isn't a very good storage center! So I'm winging it! Well not completely! I remember how I wanted this to end so I might just end up getting there differently, but at least I'm back! For all those that actually missed my story, I'm sorry, but it looks like there were better and more amazing stories out there like "A Mothers Love" "The Melt" god there were plenty just check out my favorites, I've been doing some major reading this past week and now I'm back to my own stories! God I'm taking forever to up-date. I've already started school and let's just say it's nice to be back in the province**. I'm looking for a regular editor for my stories. Note that I only want you changing grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, and not my story! So please inform me in a review! I don't want to go back and revise my story, but I wouldn't mind some help tuning up chapters. I hate writing like English is my second language.**


End file.
